Gone and Running
by Lock Ness Monster13
Summary: "Are you bringing me back to court?" I asked him. "No. I realized that I can't live without you so I am running away with you." Rose left after they proved her innocent at the trial. Dimitri follows her and now they have to run away or be torn apart.
1. Chapter 1: Drunk People Heaven

Gone and Running

Drunk People Heaven

Rose's POV

I left. And I would never be going back. I sat in the club, with a drink in my hands staring at the dancers. I was taking a break from dancing all night. I was around three in the morning and only the hardcore partiers were still here. I got back up where Party Rock Anthem came on and started shuffling in the middle of the dance floor with everyone. "You're so beautiful." Someone was talking to me. I didn't know who, and at this point, I didn't care. I just wanted to dance. I shuffled until the end of the song and then went back to my drink. "You're so beautiful." There that voice was again. I turned around.

"I know I am, you don't have tell-" I stopped. "Shit." There stood my tall Russian god. The man I had run away from. "Leave me alone." I turned back around to the bar and ordered 4 apple shots. The bartender looked at me weird and served me. As soon as they hit the bar, they were up again in my hand. I took two and then handed the other two too Dimitri who had sat next to me. "Drink theses so it will be an even fight."

"Roza, I am not going to drink and fight you." He said pushing them back to me.

"Fine then. I guess it will be a very uneven fight." I took the shots. I shook my head and smiled. "Okay, since I am very, very drunk now, or soon going to be- I say we dance. Come on, Comrade. You must've dance at some point in time." He sighed and nodded. Wow. Didn't think he would actually dance with me. I got back on the dance floor and all the girls stared at our new addition. I reached over to him and grabbed his hand and smirked. What now, bitches? I put his hands on my hips and I started to sway. Pretty soon, we were all over each other. Without anything to drink, I would think that Dimitri would want to be in a hurry to bring me back to court.

When the club closed at sunrise, we were all kicked out. I had had 4 more shots, and still was not puking my guts out. I was proud of my sturdy stomach. Dimitri and I had made everyone jealous. With both of the hottest people in the club dancing together and not sharing, we had made a lot of people upset. But I just kept drinking and dancing. The only two things I tend to be doing for the next couple of days- once I get rid of my Russian stalker. Funny. First Adrian, no Dimitri. I guess I am just stalkable. I laughed to myself.

"What are you laughing at?" Dimitri asked me. We were walking into a fancy hotel- thanks to Abe who had set me up with my own bank account.

"My stalkers." He looked curious then realization crossed his face.

"Your other stalker may be powerful, but he does not have the connections I do to get to you." I smiled. Except in my dreams. Such depressing dreams.

"Good. You can stalk me anytime you want." I said as we stepped in the elevator and I pressed 56. The doors closed and the elevator started moving. "Are you bringing me back to court?"

"Nope." He said.

"What?" I asked confused.

"No, I am staying with you. I realized that I can't live without you, and I can't live with you at court so that leaves one option." He waved around us.

"My head hurts. Let's talk logic tomorrow- well, today but _way_ later. And after my hangover. Thank god for mini bars…" The elevator _dinged _and we stepped out into the hallway. "Shit. What number is it?" I searched my pockets. I had three cards. An I.D., a credit card, and a hotel room key. "Thank the lord." I smiled and walked down the hall.

"Uh, Roza?"

I stopped. "Huh?" I said tiredly.

"Other way.

"Oh." I set of in the opposite direction. I opened the door and walked in. I head straight for the bedroom where I stripped while walking and grabbed some p.j.'s. I cannon balled in to bed and looked up to see Dimitri leaned on the door jam. "Are you coming to bed?" I asked and patted the bed next to me.

"Sure." He pushed himself of the door frame and undressed so he was only in boxers. He hopped in bed and I covered him up.

"We forgot the lights." He said not making any move to get them.

"No we didn't." I clapped twice and they all turned off. "Drunk people heaven, this room is."

**Okay, so tell me how you like it, and I will go from there. I know it's short and leaves you with a ton of questions but that is all in due time, my friends. And if you haven't read Spirit Saved Us, then check it out. Perty please with chocolate covered cookies on top?**


	2. Chapter 2: Flashbacks

Chapter 2: Flashbacks

Rose's POV

I woke up and rolled over into the warm body next to me. "It's good to wake up next to you, Comrade."

"It's good for me to wake up to your beauty too, Roza." He smiled and put a hand on my cheek.

I rolled away and yawned. "What time is it?" I sat up halfway off the bed and stretched my arms.

"Around three in the afternoon." He said rolling of the other side of the bed and stretching with me.

"Damn. It's still early." I said and walked into the bathroom. Dimitri followed me.

"Early?"

"Well, for the past month that I have been gone, I've just been partying it up with Abe's money." I picked up my brush and started to brush my hair. "So I had just been waking up at five and then party ALL night and then sleep." I shrugged and put the brush down. I looked in the mirror, and saw Dimitri come up and hugged me from behind. I leaned back and molded into his chest. I closed my eyes and sighed, contently. "Dimitri Belikov, I think I love you."

_Flashback_

"Rosemarie Hathaway, we find you…" Stupid Dramatic pauses. I looked toward all my friends. Lissa, Adrian, Christian and… Dimitri. Dimitri. The love of my life, who had turned me away. But now, he had a worried look in his face. And when I looked into those deep chocolate eyes… I saw the emotion of true love. I hope that I saw right. Because I started to cry. "Innocent." I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Oh, Kiz. Are you crying because you got off?" Abe turned toward me.

"No, no I'm not." I let out a funny laugh and turned into the crowd and out of the court. I ran out with a smile on my face and happy tears running down my cheeks. I ran out and leaned on a tree, not able to make it any further before my heart exploded. I sighed and wiped my tears away. I stood up straight and laughed. Someone grabbed my shoulder from behind and I spun around.

"I think I love you, Rosemarie Hathaway." Dimitri said and pulled me into a bone crushing hug. He held me until we heard the court doors opening so more people could come out.

"Dimitri, I do love you, but we can't be together here. At court, I mean." I started to cry again, realizing the truth in my words.

"I understand, Rose." He said nodding with a sad smile on his face. "Friends?"

"Forever." I smiled and then laughed. "I just made it sound like we were two girlfriends who want to always be friends." I stepped away and batted my eyes. "Like, OMG." I said in a high voice, "We are going to be like, BFF's forev, Dimitri." I laughed.

"Wow, Roza, you amaze me."

I was about to answer back but then I realized what he had called me. "Roza?"

"You were always Roza in my mind." He smiled and I hugged him.

"Well, I have to go, Lissa is probably looking for me right now."

"I get it. Go, Roza." I waved goodbye and wandered off.

_End Flashback_

Lissa. That self absorbed bitch. I really don't ever want to see her again. Just as alcohol numbs Adrian's ability's, they numb the bond as well so I can't slip into her head. Thank god. I don't ever want to see her again.

"You have no idea how much that means to me." Dimitri said.

"I think I just might."

Lissa's POV

I lost her. The things I said- well, let's just say, I would never come back to me if I had said them to myself. I that even makes sense. I sighed and leaned on my window. I was looking out at the courts gates, hoping to see a car come through holding Rose. I looked down to where the doors to my building were and saw Christian leaving. He had tried to get in to see me, but I wouldn't let him. I couldn't let him see me like this. I sighed and started to cry. I couldn't even go into the living room anymore, because that's where Rose and I had the fight. That horrible fight.

_Flashback_

I walked into my building. Up the stairs and to my door. Next to my door, was a smiling Rose. I had seen her talking to Dimitri but then I had to talk to Christian. "Rose! Were you upsetting Dimitri again?" I said as I opened my door to let us in. "I told you not to do that."

"Lissa we were-"

"No matter what, I don't want you talking to him! The public needs to believe that he is a Dhampir and you are-"

"Lissa!" Rose yelled. We were now in the living room. "We were happy, and talking as friends." Her face was red.

"But I just don't want you-"

"Oh shut up, Lissa." She threw her hands in the air. "I am sick and tired of you defending him. He doesn't want o be defended anymore. We just agreed to be friends!"

"Well, I will talk to him to make that sure."

Her eyes widened and her face went redder. "Now you don't trust me? Is Dimitri your new best friend?"

"No, Rose, but-"

"There's always a 'but' with you!" She yelled at me. "I don't care what you say at this point!" She stalked toward the door. "If you won't even trust me, then I shouldn't even be here." The door slammed as she exited.

"Rose! Wait!" I yelled and opened the door to run after her. I looked down the hall either way; and she wasn't there. I took off down the stairs. I pushed open the doors and saw her sprinting of towards the gates. "Rose! Wait! Please don't go!" I soon ran out of breath and had to stop. I looked up and she was gone. I was panting and walked over to the guest housing, hoping to find Abe or Janine to tell them that she was gone. I had caused it. And by the way she was running towards the gates, she was really gone. Gone and Running.


	3. Chapter 3: Nessy

Nessy

Rose's POV

I walked out of the bathroom to get dressed. I searched my closet and pulled out a yellow shirt and some skinny jeans. I found my yellow vans and slipped them on. I walked over to where Dimitri was standing to see that he was already dressed in some jeans, a black shirt and his signature duster. I chuckled. "Some things never change, Comrade." I started to walk towards the door. "So what shall we do for the next few hours?"

We walk into the elevator and I press L for lobby. "Well, we are in Los Angeles-"

I cut him off, "Correction, we are in Santa Monica."

"Well, I have never been in Santa Monica," He said, "So where would you like to go?"

"Let's go to the Santa Monica Pier!" I yelled as we step outside. The sun was already down but it was still a little bright out.

"What's that?"

"Holy crap, Dimitri." I turned to him. "You don't know what the Santa Monica pier is?"

"There are two places I have been in America." He held up two fingers. "St. Vladimir's and Court. That's it. This is the first time I have been to California."

"Aren't you missing out." I thought about it. "I have only been here once before but we stayed for 2 months when Lissa and I were on the run." Stupid Lissa.

"Well then it doesn't look like either of us really know our way around." He sad matter-of-factly.

"Whatever. I know where that is so let's get a move on!" I grabbed his hand and started walking towards the beach. We were only a few blocks from it, and it wouldn't tire us out.

We had been walking about ten minutes when we heard, "Get off of me!" I walked down an ally and saw a girl fighting of a much larger man. Dimitri and I both ran over to offer our assistance, but right before we got there, the man let out a shriek and crumpled to the ground. I looked at his face and saw the pale chalky complexion. I looked towards the girl who only had on scratch on her arm. And she was holding a stake. "This man was a bad man, I had to defend myself." She said to us, thinking we were humans.

I laughed. "No, this man was a very evil Strigoi, and you had to kill him."

Dimitri looked at her concerned. "Are you alright?"

"Yah it wasn't the first one I have fought off this week." She said and stuck her stake back in her jacket so it was concealed. "So I know you are Dhampirs but who are you?"

Dimitri stuck his hand out. "I am Dimitri Belikov." She shook his hand.

"Wow! You are famous. Apparently one of the best. And your pretty cute too." She smiled.

I stepped in. "And I am Rose Hathaway."

"As in Rosemarie Hathaway?"

"The one and only. And that is my boyfriend." I pointed to Dimitri.

"Hey, I was just stating a fact." She shrugged. "And you tow were there when St. Vladimir's was attacked, right?" She looked toward me. "You and that Ozera killed a lot of Strigoi using his magic."

"Yah." I looked down, remembering when Dimitri was taken. I felt a warm hand squeeze mine and I looked up to Dimitri's small smile.

"Oh... sorry for bringing up bad memories." She looked down.

"No… it's fine." She looked up at me. "Now, you know our name's but we don't know yours."

"Oh, sorry. My name is Stelaluna Mediana. Or Nessy, I answer to that too." She smiled to us.

"Why Nessy?" Dimitri asked.

"My friends called me Lock Ness Monster. For reasons unknown." She laughed but I could tell in her eyes she was hiding something.

"I know that look. What's wrong?" I asked.

"When you talk about yours, I'll talk about mine." She said.

I was shocked. "Well, Roza, it looks like you've met your match."

"I like you, Nessy. We were going to the Pier so if you want to come with…" I left it there.

"Yah." She smiled. We nodded at put the Strigoi in one of the dumpsters. I called Sydney and she called someone that worked around here. We left before they could get here though.

"Come on Comrade, let's go on the Ferris wheel!" I yelled like a five year old and grabbed his hands to start leading him away.

"We'll be back, Nessy."

"No problem, Rose."She walked away towards the games and I led Dimitri to the Ferris wheel. We got in the seat and put the metal bar over our laps to secure us in. I snuggled into Dimitri and the wheel started to move. We looked out to the ocean and the city and gaped at the beauty.

"It's so wonderful." I said and leaned into him more. He chuckled and started to stroke my hair.

"I am glad that I get to do this with you." He sighed. "What do you think of Stelaluna?"

"I think she has potential. We could train her." I said. "I really want to know her story. She had no problem with us. That's weird."

"Yes, I had the same thought." He kissed the top of my head. "And we could train her." I smiled.

"We should go clubbing tonight." I told him.

"I think I would have fun doing that."

I pulled away slightly and looked at him. "Who are you and what have you done with my Russian?"

"Your Russian?" He asked with a small smile on his face.

"I would hope you are my Russian." I smiled and kissed him on his lips. "I really would. Because I know that I gave my heart to you. So I am, your Roza."

"Trust me, Roza. You had my heart from the beginning of it all." We sat together for the rest of the ride in comfortable silence.

We got off the ride, hand in hand. Nessy was across the pier, playing a game. We walked up toward her. She had three large stuffed animals at her feet that I am guessing she won. The object of the game was to aim the gun full of water at the moving target. She was exactly in the middle the entire time. "Your good at that." I remarked.

"Yah, I was top of my firearms class at the academy." She said not taking her eyes of the target.

"Bet I could beat you." She finished and picked out another stuffed animal.

"Yah? How much?" She grinned.

"Twenty dollars." I told her and sat down on the chair next to her.

"Let's make it interesting. Fifty." She said sitting back down in her chair.

"You got yourself a deal." We shook hands while Dimitri shook his head and laughed.

"You two are so alike, I don't know who will win." Dimitri said.

"I've got ten bucks on her." The game keeper nodded toward Nessy.

"Alright, I've got ten on Rose." He waved toward me.

"Here we go! 3. 2. 1. Go!" Nessy and I shot at the targets, both even. But mine started going just a little faster than hers.

"Ha!" I yelled after the dinger went off on top of my target. "I win!" The game keeper gaped at me and handed Dimitri ten dollars.

"Thanks for winning me ten dollars, Roza." He said and hugged me. I laughed and turned toward Nessy.

"I think you owe me something." She grumbled and pulled out her wallet. She took out $50 and handed it to me.

"I don't know how," She told me, "But I think you cheated."

I laughed. "Nope. I'm just awesome. Now, do you want to go clubbing with Dimitri and I?"

"Sure." She said.

"Then let us leave." I waved dramatically toward the city. This was going to be a good night.

**Thanks for all the reviews! Hoped you liked this chapter and Nessy she is going to play a crucial part in this story, so get to like her if you already don't! Oh, yes and please review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Her Story

Her Story

Nessy's POV

"_Stelaluna! Get out of here!" My best friend Kurtis screamed to me from his dorm. I was right outside in the hall._

"_No! Kurtis!" I screamed as the Strigoi bit into his neck. His eyes looked at me and he mouthed "go" to me. I didn't stay long enough to see what his outcome was. Tears started to fall but I turned and ran. I sprinted down the stairs. I got to the lobby and gasped. There were guardians everywhere. Not standing, but sprawled on the floor, their body's twisted in cruel ways. I looked away but knew I couldn't for long. I turned back and took a stake from one and headed outside into the cold night air._

_Everywhere I looked there was a Strigoi feeding of off one of my friends. I wouldn't be any help here. I couldn't save any of them, and that made my stomach churn. I couldn't let myself die with them, though. I ran toward the gates but was cut off by three Strigoi. "It looks like she is the only one left." I gripped my stake. The one talking was the one who had killed Kurtis. I lunged at him and pulled him to the ground. He wasn't expecting my speed and strength and I quickly staked him. The other two didn't even have a chance to move before I jumped up and kicked out at them._

_One stumbled backwards and fell. I turned to the other and threw a hard punch at his face. I heard his nose crack. He lifted his hands to his face, leaving his chest opened. Stupid Strigoi. I staked him and turned to the third one. He was up and was alert. "Am I facing Stelaluna Mediana?"_

"_How do you know me?" I snarled._

"_We were sent here to kill you." I faltered and he hit me on the side of my face. My head snapped back but I recovered quickly. I lunged at him and brought him to the ground. He rolled on top of me but I still managed to stake him._

I woke up from that terrifying dream to Rose and Dimitri's worried faces. "Are you alright?" She helped me sit up. I looked around the hotel room. They had let me sleep on the couch since I had nowhere to go.

"Yah. I just had a nightmare." I said rubbing my head.

"Not enough. I know that look. You were having flashbacks." Rose said. I looked up at her and nodded. "Tell us."

"Please, Stelaluna. We are just trying to help." Dimitri added. I nodded and started my story.

"I went to a small academy- only about 100 people- up in Mt. Shasta. About ten hours away from here." I sighed. "A few days ago, we suffered a Strigoi attack." They gasped, but let me go on. I wrapped my arms around myself. "I was the only survivor." I saw both of their guardians masks slip on. "I saw as they killed all of my friends."

"How did you get out alive when none of the guardians did?" Dimitri asked.

"I was one of the best novices there, and I had warning from one of the guardians because I was outside."

Rose nodded and pointed to her stomach. "I had warning when our school was attacked to."

I gasped. "You're shadow-kissed?" I asked enthralled.

"Yes, how did you know?" She asked, enthralled.

"One of my friends was."

She smiled. "Oh, wow, I have to meet-" Her face dropped catching the 'were' in my sentence. "Oh, I am so sorry, Nessy." Then she did what I least expected Rose Hathaway to do. She reached over and squeezed me in a tight hug.

"Cant… breath…" I choked out after about ten minutes in her bone crushing hug. I saw Dimitri chuckled and Rose pulled back, a light smile on her face. I laughed and lightly put my arms around her. "_That's _a hug."

"No, this is a hug." She grabbed me before I could pull away and wrapped her arms around my body, my arm stuck. At least I could still breath. She pulled back and smiled at me. "Well, since it is the early morning, I say that we go get donuts." She suggested.

"Is your mind on nothing else?" Dimitri said, exasperated. We all laughed and started to get ready.

45 minutes later, we walked out of the hotel. The sun wasn't up yet, and the city was just starting to stir. We walked into the city, and Rose screeched when she saw the donut shop. She sprinted over, Dimitri and I barely catching up with her.

"I wish she would have run this fast in practice." He said and I laughed.

When we walked in the door she was already ordering. "Ten donut holes- glazed. Three chocolate donuts. And two cinnamon rolls." She turned toward us. "And what do you guys want." I felt my jaw drop.

"You can eat _all _that?" I asked incredulously.

Dimitri laughed. "I guess you don't know us as well as you think." He walked up and ordered tow donuts and I ordered mine. We sat down and started to eat. By the time I was done with my donuts, Rose was just finishing her donut holes, after inhaling her chocolate donuts and two cinnamon rolls.

She groaned. "I have eaten that many donut holes since I was at the academy and Adrian bet I couldn't beat Christian."

"Who won?" She looked at me like I was stupid. "Sorry, bad question. Let me rephrase. What did you win?" She nodded at my new choice of words.

"Meatloaf." She smiled at her memory.

"What?" I asked.

"Christian makes the best meatloaf ever." She said and sighed. "Guess I'll never have it again."

"You will, Roza." Dimitri piped up, "One day when we are together and they _cannot _tear us apart." She smiled and grabbed his hand.

"Alright. I guess we should leave, I am still tired." I said standing up to stretch.

"Yah," Rose said and looked at me with a sly smile on her face. "But if you hear any noises from our room… well don't come bursting in."

I clasped my hands over my ears. "Too much information!"

She and Dimitri burst out laughing. In fact they only stopped laughing when we walked out of the store and down an empty street where 8 Strigoi popped out of the shadows.

**Bum bum bum. Haha, well sorry for the stupendously late update, but costumes take a long time, and when people rip them, you get pissed off, throw it at them, and end up fixing them anyway. SO since the drama with the actors is over, expect more updates! PLEASE review!**


	5. Chapter 5: I Need A Favor

I Need a Favor

Rose's POV

We all jumped into to our fighting position, our backs together as the Strigoi circled us. Crap. We had to protect Nessy. I had been too busy laughing to notice the nausea.

"Well, look who it is." One of the Strigoi said, "Stelaluna Medina." What? Usually, Strigoi went after Dimitri or me first. This was new. Dimitri shared a quizzical look beside me. "And look who she has with her," He finally spotted Dimitri and me. "Rosemarie Hathaway and Dimitri Belikov. The best three guardians in our world. I was only sent for Miss Medina, but I will be greatly rewarded when I bring all three of you back." He smiled cruelly. What did they want with Nessy? If she was truly the best, then this would be a piece of cake.

I lunged for the one that seemed most uncomfortable, but he hit the side of my face. I fell down, but sprung up before he could get on top of me. He wasn't expecting the speed from me and I easily staked him. I looked over to where Dimitri and Nessy were and saw a body already lying next to Dimitri and Nessy fighting her own. Two down six to go. Another jumped at me, but hit the wall as I spun out of his way. I staked him and went to help the other two. I was heading toward where Dimitri was, but I heard a strangled scream. I turned toward Nessy to see that one of the Strigoi had her up against the wall with his mouth at her neck. She gasped as his fangs punctured her skin, and then her eyes stared to glaze over and she moaned. I ran toward them, and crashed into the Strigoi. He let go of Nessy and she slid to the ground.

The Strigoi, got up and turned to me, his mouth covered in Nessy's blood. But before I could do anything, I was hit from the side and crashed into the wall. I slid to the ground right next to Nessy, black spots clouding my vision. I fought hard to push them out, and finally managed to stand. I was slightly dizzy but I kept say to myself, _you have to help Dimitri. _That was all I needed. Three Strigoi circled Dimitri. They hadn't notice I was back up yet and I quickly staked one in the back. Dimitri staked another and together, we took down the other one swiftly. I looked around for the last one that had bit Nessy, but he was nowhere to be seen. I looked toward the horizon and saw the sun starting to rise. We were safe. I looked at Dimitri and checked his wounds. We were both bleeding but nothing that was fatal. I looked toward the still drugged Nessy. "We better get back to the hotel." I said. Since neither of us were completely at our full strength, we held her between us and limped back to the hotel.

"We partied too hard last night. Our friend past out and spilt her red drink all over us." I said to the guy that was in the elevator with us. He just wouldn't stop staring. "Do you think this will come out?" I said pointing to my tattered shirt. "It was my favorite shirt." He smiled a weak smile, and the elevator door opened. I laughed and we carried Nessy out of the elevator and down the hall to our room.

"Roza, you shouldn't have done that to that poor boy. He got scared." Dimitri said as we laid Nessy on the couch.

"I know, I just had to though. People just need to learn that staring isn't nice." I said and checked Nessy's wounds. He sighed and helped me. She started to stir and she looked up at us.

She giggled and reached up to touch my dirty hair. "So soft…" She giggled some more and let her hand drop as she fell back to sleep.

"She's drugged out of her mind!" I said to Dimitri.

"All we can do for her is to get her to eat and drink something after she wakes up." He said and shrugged.

"Alright," I sighed. I looked up to him with a suggestive smile on my face. "But until then, we could go take a shower." I ran my fingers over his arm and felt him shiver under my touch. Before I knew it, I was in her arms and we were racing to the bathroom.

"Best. Shower. Ever." I said as I flopped on to the bed in my towel. I heard Dimitri chuckle and then he flopped down next to me. We both sighed and just stared up at the ceiling.

"We need to get somewhere safer that is under the courts radar." He said.

"We could always go to Russia." I suggested.

"I left my passport and I don't think Nessy thought to bring hers in the midst of a Strigoi attack." He said.

"Well, thank you Captain Obvious." I snorted.

"You're quite welcome Lieutenant Sarcastic." He said back.

"Who are you, and what have you down with the uptight Dimitri I know and love?" I chuckled.

"I think you will like this Dimitri as well."

"I think that's true." I said and rolled on top of him. He laughed and I kissed him. "Well, I know where to get passports. So start packing."

"Where do _you _know how to get passports?" He said, raising an eyebrow.

"You'll just have to find out." I pecked him on the lips and pushed myself of the bed, heading toward the nightstand, where my cell phone was. I grabbed it and went through my contacts. I dialed the number and held it up to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Old Man. I need a favor."

**Well I am sorry for the all around shittyness of this chapter, but I am kind of said that no one reviewed my last chapter. Well, I hope that someone reviews this chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6: PG 13 Girl

PG- 13 Girl

**Kind of fluffy, but a chapter none-the-less. **

Rose's POV

"We should stay in St. Petersburg." I said to Dimitri as we were packing.

"I think your right. I don't think my family knows that I am back from… well you know." I could hear the strain in his voice.

"Oh, Dimitri." I walked over and hugged him.

"I dream about them."

"Who your family?" I asked, confused.

"No, the people I killed." I held back a flinch. "It's horrible. I keep seeing their faces as I killed them. I liked it, Rose."

"Look at me." He kept his eyes on the floor. "Look at me." I grabbed his chin and pulled his face towards mine. "That wasn't you. Strigoi are not the people they once were. They may have had that persons previous memories, but they do not carry their souls." I grabbed his hand and put it on his chest. "I- and Lissa- gave that back to you."

"Lissa did not give me back anything. It was all you." He leaned down and kissed me.

"Finally he realizes it." I mumbled into his lips. "I can't believe any of the guardians didn't figure out that I broke Viktor out of prison." I said.

"_You _broke him out of prison?" I spun around to see Nessy's shocked face.

I laughed nervously. "Look whose awake…"

"I won't tell. I just want to know." She said, with a sly smile.

"Yes, me and a few… acquaintances." I said with my guardian face on.

"Wow, it must have taken a lot to do that?" She sat on the edge of our bed. "Any details you wanna tell?"

"Guardian secrets. Information that I refuse to disclose to a minor." A smile turning at the corners of my mouth.

"Come on, sharing is caring!" She said, throwing her arms up.

"Sorry, but the next time I want to break someone out of a high security prison, you'll be the one I call." I winked at her.

"I hope that we will not be conducting any legal things while I am around." Dimitri said.

"Oh, Comrade, you don't want to do anything illegal with me?" I said turning back toward him.

"We are already stretching it just running away from court." He said, leaning down to kiss me.

"Get a room!" Nessy yelled at us.

"You're in our room!" I yelled back.

"Oh, right." I heard her mumble. She scrambled out and slammed the door shut behind her.

"Well, now that we're alone…" He said and lifted me on to the bed.

**VA**

"Hurry up, Rose! Our flight leaves in two hours! And we still have to meet Abe!" Dimitri yelled through the bedroom door to me.

"Sorry! But if someone hadn't of insisted that we had some hotel sex, we wouldn't be late!" I yelled back, shoving my feet in my shoes.

"Oh my god! I am only 17! I do not need to know these things!" Nessy yelled. He heard the hotel room door open and close. I ran out of the bedroom door to see Dimitri, but no Nessy.

"She left?" I asked him as I grabbed my luggage.

"I would have to." He said, scrutinizing.

I sighed. "Let's go." We ran out into the hallway and saw Nessy. "Come on, my little PG-13 girl." She got up and we ran to the elevator. I had called a cab so it was outside the hotel. We got in and half an hour later, we were at a restraunt five minutes from L.A.X.

We got out of the car and told the guy to stay there. We walked in and told the hostess that we were there to see Abe. Her face went white and she nodded at us with big eyes. I almost laughed. Abe was a scary guy, but damn. She led us into a back dining area that looked very expensive. "There you are, Kiz." Abe wiped his mouth and stood up from the large table in front of us. "Good to see you again, Belikov."

"Mr. Mazur." Dimitri said politely.

Abe caught sight of Nessy. "And is this the girl you are taking with you?"

"Yah, Old Man." I stepped aside so Nessy could step forward. I could see Nessy's hesitation, but she stood her ground. Abe stuck his hand out and she took it.

"Thank you for this, Mr. Mazur." She said curtly. "And if you don't mind me asking, what relation do you have to Rose?" Did she have a death wish? Not many people knew Abe had a daughter, and I really didn't want to flaunt that I was his daughter.

"She is my daughter, Miss Medina." He said and broadly smiled.

Nessy's shock was only momentary. She looked back at me and then back at Abe. "I can see the resemblance." She said and nodded.

"Tell anyone, and I might have to beat the crap out of you." I threatened.

"Roza!" Dimitri chastised.

"What?" I said back, a grin creeping on to my lips.

One of Dimitri's infamous Zen lessons was cut off by Abe. "Kiz," He said sadly, "You don't take pride in being my daughter?" He asked with a pout that put mine to shame.

"Not with the dealings you do, Old Man." I said with a smirk.

"What do you do?" Nessy cut in.

"Things that PG- 13 little girls shouldn't know about." I said trying to hold back a laugh.

"Stop being so mean to her, Roza." Dimitri said to me.

"She asked for it." I grumbled. We all shared a few moments of silence. "So, Abe. Passports. Pronto." I said, holding my hand out.

"Ask nicer and maybe." He remarked, pretending like he took offense.

I sighed. "Please, my dearest father, can we have the passports now?"

He chuckled and threw a bag at me. "I canceled your flight."

"What?" I shrieked.

"And got you a private jet." He continued.

"Oh, sorry." I mumbled and shuffled my feet. "Uh, thanks."

"There is a car waiting for you at St. Petersburg, too." Abe said, full of himself.

"Not to feed your _huge _ego, or anything, but thank you. Did you tell mom?"

"No, Kiz I wouldn't do that too you." He said, with love painted on his face. "But I do want to ask you something." He suddenly turned nervous. Abe nervous? Something must be up.

"Well?" I said urging him on.

"Would it be okay if I asked you mom to marry me?" He said, looking at his feet. I almost choked on air.

But then I broke out in to a smile. "If she's happy, I'm happy." He looked up at me. "And I know this will make her happy." I walked over and hugged him.

"Thanks, Kiz."

"No problem, Baba." I said, using the Turkish word for father. "But now, we have to go. So bye." I said backing away.

"Bye, Kiz." He said and sat back down with a glowing smile on his face.


	7. Chapter 7: Business Man

Business Man

Rose's POV

"Sometimes, I love my Old Man." I said as I snuggled into the giant white seat.

"Yah, I am happy he canceled our tickets." Nessy said as she ordered form the flight attendant.

"Stop indulging. We need to make a plan for when we get to St. Petersburg." Dimitri said to us, as tense as ever.

"We have a long flight," I told him, "We will converse about that in a few hours when we wake up." I said as I started to close my eyes.

"Really, Dimitri. Start indulging. See the better side of life." Nessy said. I just couldn't stop the laugh from coming up my throat.

"Nessy, I like you more and more." I told her, my eyes still closed. I leaned back and let myself sink into the wonderful fluff.

**VA**

"Passengers, we are experiencing some slight turbulence, so I ask would you please put your seat belts on for your own safety. Thank you." The pilot's voice came over the intercom.

I grumbled and started to put my seat belt on but was knocked form my seat when the plane shook. I rolled over and landed at Dimitri's feet. "Are you okay, Roza?" He said as the plane shook again. He put his hand out and I grabbed it.

"Yah." I jumped into the seat next to him and buckled myself in. Nessy looked terrified. "Are you okay, Nessy?"

"Y-yah. I am just scared of planes." She stuttered.

I gave her a sympathetic smile. I turned to Dimitri. "How about you?"

He grinned. "I am fine. I am more worried about my two ladies'." He said.

"You know we can take care of ourselves." I said and punched him in the arm. The plane shook again, harder. "Geeze, I hope this turbulence stops. We are only just barely crossing over into Russia." I said and looked out the window at the snow capped mountains. Just then, the oxygen masks came out of the compartment above. "Holy crap." The pilot's voice came on again.

"We are going to have to land at a small airstrip that may possibly be covered in ice. Please stay calm and remain in your seats."

I looked at Dimitri. He actually looked worried. "It's okay, we will land." He said to us. I nodded and grabbed his hand. I looked over to Nessy. She had her eyes rammed shut, and her teeth gritted. I took a deep breath and hoped for the best. The plane started to decline into the mountains. There were clouds everywhere. I was really starting to doubt our chances of surviving.

The plane jerked and I knew that we had landed. That gave me small hope, but we still had to stop. I heard the tires scrape across the ice. The plane starting to swerve so we were sliding sideways, then we hit something which caused us to be pushed in our seatbelts. My waist started to hurt form where it dug in. We stopped completely, but my side of the plane was against what looked like a rock wall. I undid my seatbelt and so did Dimitri and Nessy. We pushed the door open that was thankfully on the side that was not against the wall, and were met by harsh, cold winds. We shut the door. The flight attendant and pilot came out of their cabin. "What's wrong?" The pilot asked us.

"It is a blizzard out there." Dimitri answered. The flight attendant went to a closet that was at the back of the plane and produced large, fury coats. We put them on.

"The winds are so strong out there that it is going to need all of our strength to get to the small building." I said to everyone. "Now, This is how I want it. Dimitri will lead, then you," I pointed to the pilot, "then Nessy, then you," I pointed to the slight attendant, "Then me. This way, The Moroi will each have two strong hands to hold onto just in case they fall." Everyone nodded and Dimitri looked at me with pride for taking control. I smiled back and we all put our coats on.

Dimitri opened the door, and we all clasped hands. About 100 feet away, was a small building that seemed to be the only thing for miles. The stairs rolled down and we started our trek. The flight attendant slipped a few times, but Nessy or I helped her up. Dimitri plowed through the snow and pretty soon, we ended up at the door. We all walked in, and it took both Dimitri and my strength to shut the door behind us. We slipped to the ground in front of the door only to get back up again at the sight that unfolded in front of us.

Standing there, were five dhampirs and one Moroi. Mind that all the dhampirs had guns. Pointed at us. Dimitri and I jumped in front of the other three in our fighting stance. "It's sad that it wasn't Abe himself on the plane, but at least we have his daughter." The Moroi said. That caught me off guard.

"How do you know I am his daughter?" I growled.

"I know many things about our world that others do not. One is that Ibrahim Mazur has caused me a lot of trouble in taking my business away, and I am here to get it back." He said. So this man was like Abe. A 'business man'. My ass.

"I had a tracker put on his private jet. This is where it took me. This is almost better than Abe himself." He smiled and put his hands together. "But we don't need all the others." He snapped his fingers and before I knew it, both of the Moroi were on the ground, blood seeping out of the holes in their foreheads. I jumped in front of Dimitri and Nessy before the guardians could get a good aim on them.

"Don't touch them!" I yelled.

The Moroi laughed. "Little girl, you cannot tell me what to do." He snapped his fingers again and the guardians put the guns away and came at me. I did a quick round house kick and my foot made contact with both of their faces. They fell to the ground and the other three advanced on me. I slipped under the closest ones legs and shoved him from behind into one of the others. I jumped on the last one, and he fell to the ground where I hit his head against the ground, knocking him unconscious. The other two were back up on their feet, and before I could get to them, Dimitri smacked their heads together hard, and they both fell to the ground.

"It looks like I can tell you what to do." I said and started towards the Moroi. He started to back away, but then smiled at something behind me. There was a gunshot and then a _thunk _as someone fell to the ground. I whipped around to see Nessy leaning over Dimitri. I couldn't see him, but I knew that he was the one that got hit. I ran over to them and kneeled in front of him, right next to Nessy. I searched his torso for a wound and finally found the hole in his right shoulder. His teeth were gritted and he was staring at the guardian that had shot him. I took of my coat and ripped a piece of fabric off the bottom of my shirt. I pressed it against his wound. Dimitri gasped, flinched and moaned all together.

"Nessy, keep the pressure on it. I'll be right back." I told her and put my jacket back on. I ran towards the door and was stopped by the guardian who had woken up and shot Dimitri. "What?"

"You can't leave."

"What am I going to do? Fix the plane and magically learn how to fly it?" I said and pushed past him. I ran through the dying storm to the plane. I climbed the stairs and found the first aid hit. I ran out and spotted another smaller building a few feet away from the building I was just in. I looked closer, and found two snowmobiles. Perfect. Ignoring them for now, I went back into treat Dimitri. I went through the door and forced it shut. The Moroi and his guardians were all seated in some of the terminal chairs just watching us. At least they didn't kill them while I was gone.

I kneeled next to Dimitri again and opened the first aid kit. "Okay, Dimitri. I know that you know how to do this better than I do so you are going to have to stay awake long enough to walk me through this." He nodded and I pulled his shirt over his head. I got out some antibacterial gel and poured it into my hands. Nessy did the same.

"Nessy, press against either side of my wound. Not to hard though." Dimitri started. She nodded and did it. "Rose, get the long tweezers out of the kit. You have to get the bullet." I sucked in air and nodded. I grabbed the tweezers and slowly eased into his wound. I grabbed the bullet and Dimitri moaned. He gritted his teeth again but stayed strong. I slowly pulled it out, and he balled his fists. When it was finally out, he gasped. "Now, clean around the wound." I did it. "Take a piece of gauze and tape it on top of the wound. Then wrap my shoulder in the longer pieces." I did everything and we put his shirt back on carefully. I cleaned the tweezers and threw away the cloth I used to clean his wound with. He faded out form the pain. I just sat next to him holding his hand. Nessy sat on the other side of him. And the Moroi just sat there, smirking at me the entire time.

**So, who is this new Moroi? How is Rose going to get everyone out of this without Dimitri fully there? There are snow mobiles though! She just has to subdue all six of the bad guys that all have guns. Ouch. Review!**


	8. Chapter8:Sadistic Grins and Explanations

Sadistic Grins And Explanations

Rose's POV

I started to close my eyes. I was almost to sleep. I snapped them back open. I had to stay awake. I had to be alert. For Dimitri and Nessy.

"Rosemarie, you can sleep if you would like." The Moroi said.

"I don't trust you." I looked over to the sleeping Dimitri and Nessy.

"I swear I will not hurt them. Nor will my guardians." He said with his hands up.

Sleep… So tempting. I grabbed Nessy's hand and pulled it to me. Dimitri was still in the middle of us, so if either of them moved, I would wake up. I let my eyes slid closed. I was taken over by darkness that did not last for long.

Colors started to swirl around me, and soon it turned into an actual scene. I stood in the middle of the gym at the academy with workout clothes on. I looked around me to see that everything was in its place. One thing was off. Adrian was there.

"Wow Little Dhampir, of all the settings in the world you pick to most boring of all."

"Send me back, Adrian. I don't want to talk to you." I knew he was just going to bring up Lissa. I turned away from him. I felt his hand on my shoulder. I whipped around and pinned his arm against his back with his wrist twisted at an angle. "I said I didn't want to talk." I said through gritted teeth. He nodded vigorously and the dream faded away.

I was dropped back into darkness but was pulled back into another dream. I was now standing in the middle of St. Petersburg. I looked around at all the wonderful buildings. I sighed contently. I twirled through the street but stopped when someone walked out of the shadows. "Rose, you are so child like." He said. I backed away but stood my ground when I noticed who it was.

"You're a Spirit user?" I asked the Moroi who was keeping us hostage.

"Yes. I saw your aura light up with gold. Who dream walked you a moment ago?" He asked, curious.

"My friend." I stated simply. With speed to match the likes of a Strigoi, he was in front of me, infuriated.

"Tell me!" I looked up at the sky to see the clouds darkening. "Did you tell them where you were?" I opened my mouth to tell him no, but I was silenced with a slap to the face. I turned back to hit him, but pain surged through out my body, causing me to crumple to the ground. I withered and whimpered. "Tell me!" Another bust of pain.

"I told- told- him noth-nothing." I stuttered out. The pain stopped and I was thrown back into reality.

I gasped and shot up. I looked around and was met by two sets of eyes. "Roza, are you okay?" Dimitri asked me.

"Y-yes." I looked to the Moroi who just sat there with a smirk on his face. "I- I just had a bad dream."

Dimitri didn't seem satisfied with my answer but didn't bother me about it. "Alright, then." He said and kissed my forehead.

"Are you sure you are alright, Rose?" Nessy asked me, worry painted on her face. I nodded.

"Dimitri, is it time to change your wrappings?" I asked him, pointing to the bloody gauze.

"Yes." He touched it and winced. "It's healing, but slowly."

"What I would give for a Spirit user right now." I flashed a look towards the Moroi. He just grinned sadistically and started talking to one of his guardians.

Abe's POV

Alright. I have to tell her. She's going to be angry, but I have to. I was pacing in the hallway outside of the room Janine and I were staying in. I had just learned that that plane had not made in safely to Russia. If I can't find Rose, then maybe Janine can. I finally opened the door.

"Abe? Is that you?" I heard from the bedroom.

Damn. She's here. "Yes, I am. I have something to tell you." I said. "Will you come out here?" I sighed. Here we go.

The only person I am scared of in the world. Janine Hathaway. I am so in for it. I lost her child. I lost our child. I'm a bad person. I don't even have an idea where Rose is. This is bad.

"Hold on." She said and I heard her rummaging through her closet. "Let me get dressed." She yelled out. I sighed again and sat on the couch. A few minutes later, she came out dressed in her usual black and white outfit. I breathed in air and looked at her with a sad face. She stopped dead in her tracks. "What's wrong?" She studied the surrounding area like a true guardian.

"We have a problem." I said slowly.

"I can tell." She sat down across from me. "What happened."

"I'll start from the beginning." I took yet another deep breath. "I got a call from Rose-"

She jumped up. "Where is she? Is she okay?" She was really a true mother.

"Let me finish." She sighed and sat back down. "She called the day before yesterday. She needed passports."

She closed her eyes. "Please tell me you didn't give them too her."

I sifted uncomfortably in my seat. "Well…"

She groaned. "Oh, Abe."

"I'm sorry! She sounded desperate! And she promised me that they would be-"

Her eyes snapped open. "They?"

"Yes. Belikov found her and they are helping a young girl. Uh, Stelaluna. I can't remember her last name."

That caught her attention. "Stelaluna Medina?" She had a strange look on her face.

"Yes, that's it. How do you know her?" I asked.

"I will tell you later. Right now, tell me where Rose is."

I gave her a quizzical look, but she brushed me off. "Well, I gave them the passports and I let them use my jet. They took it and well-" I looked at her pleading her to stay calm. "You know I have enemies, right? Well, I believe that the plane went down because of one of them."

"What do you mean that the plane went down?" She asked. I could tell that she knew but she didn't want to believe it.

"It crashed. I sent search parties out, but they didn't find it." I said, ashamed of myself.

She sighed, but contained her anger. Rose defiantly got her temper form Janine. Great hair from me, but anger form her. She reached into her pocket and grabbed her phone. She held it to her ear. "Alberta? Yes, it's me. I need your help. Well, Rose disappeared and I think that Medina is with her. I don't know. Alright, we will be there tomorrow. I will bring my own people as well. Goodbye." She hung up the phone. "Come on, we have to talk to Hans." I nodded. We headed out.

Fifteen minutes later, we were knocking on Hans' office door. "Come in!"

We walked in. Janine and I sat down in the two chairs provided. "We believe we have found Medina." Janine stated. Hans' immediately became alert.

"Where?" He asked. Janine turned toward me.

"Well, they told me they were heading to Russia. The plane went down somewhere over the mountains of Europe." I said.

He nodded. "Janine, who do you want to take? I will make it happen."

"I was thinking a small party. Alberta Petrov, Stan Alto, Mikhail Tanner, myself, and I was hoping you could come as well. We are all the best guardians."

"I will go. I will pass on my duties for a while. And as for the rest, it is up to them. I know Alberta will go, she has loved Rose from the beginning." She nodded. "We will fly to the academy tomorrow. Go talk to Tanner." We nodded and left. We went straight to the guardian building and asked the receptionist which room he was in.

We got up the stairs and knocked on his door. It opened seconds later. "Guardian Hathaway. Mr. Mazur." He greeted us and let us in. "What do you two need?" He asked when we were seated.

"Would you join us on a mission with a few other chosen guardians to find Medina Belikov, and Rose?" Janine asked him. Like Hans, he was more alert with Medina thrown in the mix. Who is this girl?

"Yes. When do we leave?" He asked us.

"We leave for the academy tomorrow." Janine said. He nodded and we left so he could pack.

When we got back to the apartment, I had to ask. "Janine, what is it about his girl that is so important?"

She turned toward me. "We were in a fight one day. We had stumbled across a tow Strigoi that were living together. When I killed the woman, she screamed, "My baby!" we had already killed the man, and we were headed up stairs to see if there were more. We found only one person. A baby. And she was a dhampir. We took her and took blood tests so we could reunite her with her family. But the thing was, we had killed her family." I was confused and Janine could tell. She sighed. "Stelaluna's parents were both Strigoi."

**Gasp, right? Well, I hope that was a good chapter. Any questions or comments, leave it in a review. Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9: Darkness

Darkness

Rose's POV

I have been putting off sleep for two days now, just in case Adrian or this new guy decides to visit me in my dreams. But I couldn't take it anymore. I kept dozing and something would wake me up. My eyes would close and I would be startled by someone sifting. When we were allowed to go to the bathroom, I would look in the mirror and my eyes would be bloodshot. And I knew that if we got into a fight right now, that I certainly would not be of any help.

I made my decision. "Dimitri?"

"Yes, Roza?" He replied. We were still sitting o the ground together.

"I need to sleep. Wake me if anything happens alright?" He nodded and let me put my head on his shoulder. I closed my eyes and was immediately pulled in to darkness.

Janine's POV

"Abe, I know you want to but you can't. I'm sorry. You can stay here and let us know if they contact you or anything happens." I said as I started to get on the helicopter. We were in a small village a few miles away from the mountains that we believed the plane crashed in. We had decided to make this place our base of operations.

"Janine, she's my daughter too." Abe said to me.

"I don't need a weak Moroi holding us back. I'm sorry, but that's the truth. I have to go now." I said as I lifted myself into the helicopter. I saw him sigh and nod. I got in next to Alberta who was flying. I put on my head phones and we took off.

"There are three small airports in the mountains. We will check each one. Two of them are covered in snow so we will have to land and then hike to them." Stan said through the earpiece.

"We will go to the closest on right now." Alberta said to us. The other three nodded and we set our course.

Three hours later, we landed at a small airport that was deserted. We fanned out looking for anything. We all check the last building together. It was slightly larger than the one next to it. I nodded to the others and kicked down the door. We rushed in with our guns raised but we were only met with darkness. We all went back to the helicopter. Stan pointed us in the direction of the second airport.

Mikhail spoke to me through the earpiece. "What if they are not at any of the airports and stranded somewhere else?"

I sighed. "Let's just hope for the best."

Nessy's POV

"I need to sleep. Wake me if anything happens alright?" She fell asleep on Dimitri's shoulder and didn't move for a few more hours. Dimitri fell asleep along with her and I was left alone with my jailers.

"Why are we just waiting here?" I asked the Moroi. He looked at me and gave me one of those evil smiles he was good at.

"Why would I tell you, my little prisoner? You should be dead now anyway. You're no importance to me. But I promised Rosemarie that I would not hurt you." He said back.

"Why are you keeping your promise?"

"I want to be on Rosemarie's good side because I know that if she wants to take us all out she could. But if we are nice, she will hesitate." He said and turned to talk to one of his guardians.

So he was playing nice. What were they keeping us here for? Time will only tell.

"I need to go to the bathroom." I told them. One of the guardians nodded and motioned for me to get up. I did and I let him lead him lead me to the back of the small terminal where there was a small bathroom. I didn't actually need to go, but I just wanted to get away from my captors. I sat on the floor and just waited for a while. I got back up and flushed the toilet like I had actually gone. I flipped on the faucet and let it run too. But when I opened the door, the guardian wasn't there. I heard a battle cry and a thunk and a few more thunks as well. I came out to utter chaos.

Rose's POV

I woke and looked around. Nessy was being led to the bathroom with one guardian and Dimitri was asleep. I was about to wake him up, but I got sucked in to Lissa's head.

"Oh, Christian please don't die on me!" I heard Lissa shout. I looked through her eyes and saw that Christian was lying on the ground in front of her, along with a few other battered guardians. I could also hear fights going on around her. I went through her thoughts and found that they had gone outside the wards for a shopping trip, but they had gotten attacked by a large amount of Strigoi.

Lissa put her hands on Christian's unconscious body. I felt the colors and light swirl through me as she healed his injury's. He started to stir, and she moved on to the other guardians.

I started to feel the darkness well up inside of her after healing about five guardians. I took it from her and left to go back into my own mind.

I took a deep breath and opened my eyes. The strange Moroi was standing only a few feet in front of me. The man who had crashed our plane, killed two innocents, held us prisoner, and tortured me in a dream. I snapped.

I lunged out at him and hit him in the face. He toppled to the ground and I jumped on top of him, getting o few more punches in before his startled guards could get a hold of me. It took three of them to pry me of and I quickly jumped on another and kicked him in the face. He fell to the floor unconscious, but another came at me. He dodged a few of my hits but soon faltered and I was able to incapacitate him. I saw Dimitri scrambling to his feet but I yelled at him, "I can handle myself! Don't injury yourself more!" I took to more out with ease but the last one gave me quite a fight before Nessy jumped on his back. He was startled and whopped around trying to fight her off. She head butted him form behind and they both fell to the floor. She jumped up and ran over to me.

But I didn't give her time to say anything. I hit her across the face and she stumbled back. The darkness still had a hold on me. "Nessy! She is under the influence of darkness so just pin her down so we can calm her!"

"That's not going to be easy!" She yelled back, barely dodging my foot. "This isn't what you are, Rose! It's the darkness! Fight it!"

"I don't want to!" I yelled back, throwing another punch.

"Roza," I whipped my head towards Dimitri, trying to get back to my normal self. He started to walk toward me. "Fight it. This isn't you." I blinked and looked into his warm, chocolate eyes.

I was starting to gain control again- _bam! _Another gunshot. I looked around and saw the Moroi lying in a heap on the ground a few feet behind me. In his hand, was a gun. But not the gun that had been fired. That gun was held in Nessy's shaking hands.

"I-I shot him." She looked up at me with frightened eyes. "He was going to- to kill you. I had to-" She dropped the gun. "I'm a murderer."

I ran to her. I grabbed her arms and forced her to look at me. "No. No, you're not. You did it to save me. It was either him or me. You're not a murderer, you're a hero. You killed the bad guy." She nodded and fainted. Great.

"Is she okay?" Dimitri said, coming up behind me.

"Yah, she'll be fine." I said and looked up at him. I still had an escape plan. "Can you move your arm?" He moved it up and down.

"It stings, but yes, I can." He said, an obvious question in his eyes.

"Get your coat on. We're leaving."

**How'd you like it? I knew the fight scene wasn't all that good, but I never was good at those. Sorry. Please review Since nobody did last chapter :'(**


	10. Chapter 10: Crack Pot Team, Captain

Crack pot team, Captain.

Janine's POV

We had landed for the third time, a few miles from the last airport. We had to hike the rest of the way through snow. I sighed and we set out, all hunching over, trying to fight the cold. We were about half way there when we saw two snowmobiles speeding towards us. They obviously didn't notice us because we were on foot. I yelled at them to stop, and then saw figure that was lying across the back of one of them. I yelled at them to stop again, but they didn't. I took my gun out of its holster and shot at one of them.

Rose's POV

"Okay, so Nessy is still passed out. I will put her on the back of mine. And you can take the other one." Dimitri nodded and we both got on. Luckily, we found the keys in the terminal. I turned mine on and thanked god that it worked. I sped off, Dimitri close behind me. We were finally getting out.

Our plan was to go town hill, hopefully to find a town. I heard something but didn't think too much into it. I heard it again, and I looked around. Then, gunshots whizzed past my head. Crap They must have followed us. I stopped the snowmobile and swung myself off of it. So I was leaning on it, using it for a shield. I saw Dimitri do the same. I pulled Nessy down next me to keep her safe.

"Come out from behind there with your hands up!" Wait. I know that voice. Alberta?

"We have you surrounded!" Hans?

"Surrender and we won't shoot!" _Mom_?

I put my hands up and slowly started to rise. But, I got hit behind the head. "What the f-" I turned around ready to punch my attacker. "Stan?"

"Rose!" I turned to see Mikhail?

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" I put my hands down.

"We came here to save you, silly." Mikhail said as he hugged me.

"What are you too-" Alberta came around. "Rose!" She yelled and hugged me. I laughed.

"Wow, quite a team you got here, guys." I laughed some more. I turned around to see Hans, Dimitri, and my mom. "Hey mom." I said. She smiled and hugged me. Not expecting that one. "And the awkward meter goes up another notch!" I said. She pushed away from me with a playful smile.

I heard a groan coming from beside my snowmobile. I looked down to see Nessy starting to wake up. I bent down over her. Her eyes opened and she smiled up at me. Then her eyes went behind me and widened. "Rose, there's-"

"It's okay. They came to rescue us." She relaxed. I helped her get up. "Hey, everyone, this is-"

"Stelaluna Medina." They all said in unison. Dimitri, Nessy and I just stared.

"It's a long story, and I don't feel like sitting here in the cold and explaining it too you." My mom said. I nodded.

"Oh, how are we getting out of here?" I asked them.

"We have a helicopter about a mile back." Alberta pointed in the direction we were originally going.

"So… we have snowmobiles… and we won't all fit on them. They shouldn't go to waste…" I heard Dimitri chuckled as I started toward mine. Someone grabbed my arm, and I looked up to see Alberta's grin.

"Don't even think about it, Rose." She said, "We're going on foot."

**VA**

"Why are you guys here anyway?" I said through the earpiece.

"Well, when we did a count on all the students at Stelaluna's school, we found that she was missing." Alberta said from the front of the .

"The others were Strigoi." Mikhail muttered quietly from the back.

"But according to Moroi law-" Dimitri was cut off by my mom.

"The Moroi know nothing about Medina." She said.

"What about me? Why do you guys want me?" Nessy asked from behind us.

My mother sighed. "What do you know about your family, Stelaluna?"

"Nothing really. I only know what other know. How their moms just drop them off at the academy and say 'have a good life!' and then leave."

I saw my mom flinch, but she continued anyway. "Your mother didn't drop you off at the academy. I did."

"What?" I yelled, "I have a sister?"

"I don't want to be Rose's sister!" Nessy yelled.

I turned toward her. "What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"Roza." Dimitri pulled me toward him.

"No. I want to know what she-"

"Girls!" Alberta yelled. I crossed my arms over my chest and started to mumble. I could hear Nessy doing the same.

"You two are not sisters!" My mother yelled back at us.

"It's like a soap opera." Mikhail said.

"Watch- Medina's going to turn out to be Belikov's sister and then Rose and her will be sister-in-law's." Stan said.

"Stan, no wonder Rose turned out like she did. You messed her mind up." Hans groaned from next to me. I high fived him.

"Grown men and little women." Alberta groaned.

"I didn't say anything." Dimitri said.

"True." Alberta said.

"See, Stan, act more like Belikov here and you'll go far." Hans said.

"What? Sleep with the students I mentor? I don't-" Stan was cut off from Dimitri's fist colliding with his face.

"Don't talk about Dimitri like that!" I yelled. Dimitri was trying to restrain me. "What, you get to hit him and I don't? I have been hoping to hit him since 8th grade! This is the perfect moment!" I yelled at him.

"IF YOU ALL DON'T STOP THIS, I WILL TURN THIS HELICOPTER AROUND!" My mother yelled from upfront.

We all sat straight. "Sorry." Everyone chorused. Alberta chuckled.

My mom huffed. "Now, Stelaluna. Back to you. I am guessing you didn't get out of the academy without facing any Strigoi, right?"

"I faced three as I was leaving." She said sadly.

She nodded. "Well, we know that novices that are still in their senior year cannot take on that many."

"Hey! What am I? Chopped liver?" I asked her. "I took on way more than that before I graduated."

"You had a mentor. And your shadow kissed ability's." She stated.

"Cause I'm special." I said satisfied.

"Rose, the only thing special in your life is the little yellow bus." Mikhail said. Stan and Hans stifled a laugh.

"Back to Stelaluna." My mother interrupted. "You automatically have extra strength."

"No… I have my normal Dhampir strength." She said back.

"Alright. I am just going to tell you the story." She took a deep breath. "One night, my team stumbled upon a Strigoi house. We stormed in and found two downstairs. A woman and a man. When I staked the woman, she screamed 'My baby!'. After both of them were staked, we heard crying upstairs. We walked upstairs and found a baby." She paused. I looked back at Nessy. Her face was pale, and her eyes were wide. My mom started again. "The baby was you." Nessy looked like she was going to be sick.

"No." She said, deadpan. "They could have stolen me and my real family was killed."

My mom shook her head. "We did blood tests. We don't know how, but two Strigoi produced a child. A Dhampir child." And this time, Nessy really was sick.

All over every single one of us. Except Alberta and my mother. Karma's a bitch.


	11. Chapter 11: Microwave Dinners

**Thanks for all the wonderful encouraging reviews! Sorry it's late, but I hope you like it.**

Microwave Dinners

Rose's POV

"Fly faster!" I whined to my mom who was still laughing with Alberta.

"I'm flying as fast as we can." She said between laughs.

"Oh… Rose, I'm sorry." Nessy groaned from the back. I turned around, and stared at her pale face. She looked like she was going to do it again. But before she could, she slumped over on to Mikhail.

"Please tell me we are close." Mikhail said, "It's starting to smell." Hans made a sound of agreement.

"We're almost there. Stop complaining." Alberta said.

"I'm not complaining." Dimitri said.

"Shut up, Belikov." My mother said.

I sighed and grabbed Dimitri's vomit covered hand. "When we get there, there better be a shower." I mumbled and Dimitri chuckled.

Ten minutes later, we landed at the base of the mountain. Abe came running out.

We all filed out of the helicopter and my dad came forward, arms wide open. Until he smelled us. "Kiz, what the hell happened?" He said, taking a few steps back.

"All I have to say is- if I don't get a shower in the next five minutes," I said, "All hell is going to break loose."

"It may be cold, but it's in there." Abe pointed to a small house.

I walked right in to the house. I got into the bathroom and stripped and hopped into the shower. I turned on the water, not caring if it was cold. But then is seriously regretted just jumping in. "Stupid freaking cold water."

"Maybe I can help you get warmer." I squealed at the voice. Then I realized it was laced with a wondrous Russian accent. I pushed the curtain back and there he was.

**VA**

"Now I can hug you, Kiz. You don't smell bad anymore." Abe said as he squeezed me in a tight embrace.

"Hey, you don't smell like roses either." I said, a little muffled because I was crushed in his chest.

"I never smell like roses. I smell like Calvin Klein." He said as he let me go.

"I get some money because I'm your daughter right?" I said, with a smile on my face.

"How much do you want?"

"Depends on how much you have."

He opened his mouth to respond, but my mother cut our conversation short. "Stop fighting you two, come and eat."

"Food? I didn't know you knew how to cook… look, now we're all one big happy family." I said, the sarcasm dripping from the words.

I saw a flash of sadness in her eyes, but it disappeared. "I know how to microwave," She held up the empty microwave dinner box. "Now get to the table. And Dimitri?"

"Yes, Guardian Hathaway?" He said politely.

"We need to talk later." Dimitri visibly paled.

"Don't forget about me." Abe threw his arm over my mother's shoulder. I expected her to shake him off, but she just stood there. I gaped.

We all sat down at the table and my mom set out our mushy microwave dinners.

"Um, mom, did you actually read the package?" I asked her.

She shrugged. "I read the first half."

Albert spoke up from the other end of the table. "She added a few zeros." She pushed her plate away from her.

"Doesn't that just make it warmer?" My mother asked.

The entire table sighed.

"Okay, I know that there are noodles and sauce. Who's up for spaghetti?" Alberta to the rescue!

"That's sounds good." Mikhail said, stabbing the mush in front of him with his fork.

"Holy crap! I think mine moved!" I yelled.

"Alright! I'm a crappy cook! Don't rub it in my face!" My mom yelled, a smile twitching on her lips. A moment of silence passed before she started to laugh, and pretty soon, we were all in hysterics.

Alberta rose from her seat at the table. "I'm going to the kitchen. Rose?" I turned toward Alberta. "Can you help me?" I smiled and nodded.

We both walked into the kitchen. It was small, but had the necessary items. I grabbed a large pot and filled it with water. I put it on the stove and watched it closely, waiting for it to boil.

"If you watch a pot, it will never boil." I turned to see Alberta's smiling face. It slowly turned into a grin, and then faded completely. "Rose-" She sighed and ran a hand through her short hair. "Rose, why did you leave?" I flinched. "What happened?" I looked back to the pot, watching the steam starting to rise from it.

"I.." I closed my eyes. "Lissa…" I opened my eyes again and raised my hand over the pot. The steam made my hand warm. "Alberta, how long have you known about Dimitri and I?"

"Since I caught you two kissing in the gym one day. A few months before the attack. Why?" She said.

I nodded. "I always thought you knew." I sighed. "Alberta, he disappeared, and he took my soul with him. I found him, and he broke my heart. I saved him, he pushed me away." My hand clenched into a fist. "Lissa pushed me aside so she could take care of him, not knowing I was broken as well." I turned toward her. "I made up with him, and Lissa wouldn't listen. We told each other we we're still in love and she didn't believe me. She told me to stay away from Dimitri. For his own safety." I slammed my fist down on the counter. "I knew what was best for him! I knew how to take care of him! He finally let me in and she wanted to keep me away!" I collapsed on to the cold wood floor and started to sob. "I just want to be happy, Alberta." I looked up at her through tear stained eyes. "I just want to be happy…"

**Alright, I know it was short, but hey, I at least know exactly where I want to go with this story. Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12: Seeing Red

Seeing Red

Rose's POV

"This is great, Alberta." Hans said.

"Why did it take so long?" Mikhail asked. We ignored him.

"Don't say thank you, spaghetti is easy to make."

"Yah, who can't make spaghetti?" Mikhail said, slurping some noodles up.

I cleared my throat. "I had difficulties." I stirred the sauce into the noodles.

"Oh, that's why it took so long." Mikhail said with a mouth full of spaghetti.

"It's really good." Dimitri said from beside me.

We all started to eat in silence.

"Kiz, are you coming back to court with us?" Abe said.

I dropped my fork in to my untouched bowl of spaghetti. The question that has been haunting me.

"Um…" I started. Alberta, who was sitting next to me, squeezed my hand and spoke up.

"I have been meaning to ask Rose and Dimitri if they would lik teaching jobs at the academy." She told the table. I gasped.

"Alberta, really?"

"Yah, you two are the best; and if you teach student to fight like you do, then there will be more great guardians." She squeezed my hand again.

I turned toward Dimitri. "What about you? Plan to come and teach more high school students? Guarantee their not as annoying as I was." I winked at him.

"I'm sure they all have their annoying traits." Dimitri said with an eye roll.

"So is that a yes?" I asked excitedly.

"When do we leave?"

Lissa's POV

The pain. Oh, the pain. The wondrous pain. I scraped the edge of the razor blade down my arm, watching the blood erupt and fall on to the white tile floor of the kitchen. I reached down and touched the small pool of blood. I lifted my hand back up, and studied the blood on the end of my finger. I need this to live in more ways than one. But it's just so easy to dispose of. I wiped my finger on my pants. And reached for the razor blade once more. I scraped it all the way up to my elbow. Red dots started to flash through my vision. They scattered and then came back with more force and took over my vision. I sat there and let the red haze fall over me.

Christian POV

I left the jewelry shop with a large smile on my face. Today, I was going to ask the woman I love to spend the rest of her life with me. I opened the door to our apartment. I walked in and closed the door behind me. I put my hand in my pocket and squeezed the small velvety box. I took a deep breath.

"Lissa?" I walked toward the living room. "Lissa?" I walked to the bedroom. "Lissa?" Huh. She must have had to do some political stuff. No tone for the politics myself. I walked in to the kitchen. I turned to the fridge and opened it to get some eggs. I turned toward the counter and the carton dropped from my hands.

Lissa lay there sprawled out on the floor, in a pool of her own blood. Cuts riddled her arms, and a razor blade rest in her hand.

I dropped to my knees, and grabbed her limp body. I wrapped my arms around her, and shook her. "Lissa!" I was starting to cry by now. "Lissa no!" I set her gently down on the ground. I ran over to the phone and called the hospital.

Rose's POV

We were finished with dinner and we were all sitting in the cramped living room. We were in the middle of talking about what our job would entail, when I got a really bad headache. I pressed both of my hands to my forehead and doubled over from the pain.

"Rose?" Dimitri's panicked voice said. He put his arms around me and tried to lift me up. I let him, and the headache disappeared.

"It's alright, just a headache. It's gone now." I said to the worried crowd in front of me.

"Alright, if you say so." My mother said, and we all went back to talking.

Another head ache hit me, and this time I screamed out. I doubled over again, and this time, Dimitri couldn't pick me up. I cried out, and tears started to pour from my eyes. Then it stopped again. I got up, but everyone was gone. There was just the house and me.

And a ghost.

I walked toward the illuminated floating figure and looked at its face.

"Oh no." My blood ran cold and tears started to form once more.

The ghost came towards me. "Rose, I'm sorry. Your right. I was selfish. I'm sorry. I hope you have a good life with Dimitri. I love you." And with that she was gone. My best friend was gone.

Christian's POV

"I'm sorry, Lord Ozera, she's gone." The paramedic said to me.

"No. She can't be. She can't leave me. I can't live without her." I had no more tears to shed. I just walked over to the living room and collapsed on the couch. "She can't leave me. She can't."

Rose's POV

I opened my eyes to see the roof, and surrounding my vision we're all my friends, huddled around me in a circle with concerned looks on their faces. I busted out crying. Sobs shook my body, and I curled into a ball.

"She killed herself because of me. It was my fault. She's dead. She can't be gone. She may have been selfish but I still loved her."

Realization flashed on Dimitri and Alberta's faces. They went from astonished, to sadness, to comfort. Dimitri lifted me up and carried me into a small bedroom and laid me on the bed. I curled up again and sobbed harder. Dimitri just sat next to the bed and held my hand, knowing he could not do anything to sooth this pain.

**I know it's sad, but it's the beginning of another adventure. Bare with me! Hope you liked it. Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13: Light We Cannot See

**Thank you every single one of my fabulous reviewers. You guys are freaking amazing!**

**Light We Cannot See**

Alberta's POV

I sat on the couch in the living room. Rose and Dimitri were still in the bedroom, and we could all here her sobs. I sighed. The princess was dead and Rose was crushed.

My phone rang, and the entire room jumped. I picked it up.

"Petrov."

"Alberta?" A shaky voice said.

"Christian?"

"Yah."

"Are you okay? Sorry- stupid question. Do you need anything?"

"I need _her_. I know they had a fight, but I know they still loved each other. She's the only one that knows my pain." At the end, I could practically hear the tears.

"I don't know if I can get here there, Christian. She doesn't want to. She's hurting to." I said softly.

"I know, but please. Just try." He said, trying to sound strong.

I nodded, but it's not like he could see. "I will try. But don't get your hopes up."

"Thank you." And the line went dead.

Lissa's POV

I was floating. Floating through an endless river, looking form under the water at life I could never have again. "It's alright sis, you can come with us." I turned from the river to stare into Andre's eyes. My family had been trying to get me to go with them for a while now, but I just couldn't leave yet. I still had to look after everyone. See my friends for the little while I could.

"Andre. When I want to go I will."

Someone grabbed my arm. "You will go when I want you too." I turned around to see- no one. They- whoever _they _were- were gone. I looked at my arm and there, was a hand print. I turned back towards the water, and started floating once more. Silent as a ghost.

Rose's POV

I woke up and stared at the roof. I looked around and there was no one there. I slowly got up and walked outside to the rest of the house. Everyone was there, deep in discussion. I walked in and sat down next to Dimitri. He put his arms around my shoulders and smiled down at me. "Good morning, beautiful."

"Good morning." I smiled and kissed him.

"Ew! Get a room!" Mikhail yelled.

"Yes. Please don't do that in front of your parents." Abe groaned.

"Mr. Mazur? Guardian Hathaway?" Dimitri said.

"Yes, Belikov?" Abe replied.

"Can I speak to you two?" He looked at me. "Alone?"

I gave him an 'are you looking for death' look. He just smiled and turned back to my parents. They had their eyebrows raised and their mouths open. My mom was the first to come out of shock.

"Y-yes. Of course." They stood up and Dimitri did a second later. They walked out the front door and it softly shut behind them.

"Is Belikov looking for death?" Stan said.

"Yah, Rose. Your parents are going to kill him." Hans said.

"I know." I said, still staring at the door. "Should I go defend our love?"

"I think it's best if your parents get out now rather than later." Alberta said.

"Rather than later? What's later?" I asked her.

"Uh- uh- nothing. Nothing at all." Alberta stammered. I looked at her confused, but brushed it off.

We talked a little, while I kept throwing uneasy looks towards the door. When it finally opened, a smiling Janine walked in. Then a smiling Abe. And then a nervous looking Dimitri. I ran to him and jumped. He caught me and kissed him. I searched his body for any battle scars. None.

"Don't worry. They didn't hurt me." He said smiling. I sighed and kissed him again.

"Guess we're going to have to get used to it." Abe sighed. Mom punched him in the arm.

"Why do have to get used to it? I don't mind fighting." I smiled.

They both smiled and looked to Dimitri who was sifting uncomfortably. "Alright guys, what's going on here? I feel left out." My parents just laughed. "Fine. Be like that." I just turned toward Dimitri. "Do you want to tell me?"

"I do." He said.

"Good. Let me have it." I said.

"Close your eyes." I looked at him and he smiled once more. Been a lot of that lately. I closed my eyes. "Now, open them." I opened them and looked at him. I looked down to his hands and saw a red rose with a diamond center.

Wait. Diamond center? "Wha- Oh. Oh wow. It think- I think- crap."

_Thunk. _I hit the ground.

Christian's POV

I walked toward the bedroom. Our bedroom. I opened the door. I looked at the bed. The bed I would never share with anyone ever again. I sprawled out on her side of the bed and inhaled her sent. She always smelled like lilacs. I sighed.

"I miss you, Lissa. Come back to me. Please." I spoke into the pillow. Her pillow.

"I miss you too, Christian."

I jumped from the bed. I searched the room, and there, lying on my side of the bed was Lissa. At least, the ghost of Lissa. I walked back over and lay back down on the bed. I looked at her.

"I'm sorry, Christian. I left you, and I'm sorry." She said to me.

"It's alright. I just miss you a lot."

"I know. I miss you too. But something is coming. Something big." Her face turned sad. "I can feel it, Christian." She started to shake. "It's going to come for you and Rose… and the rest." She stopped shaking and stared at me, wide eyed. "Christian," She, well ghost she, grabbed my arms. "Remember. They walk the dark, but they will come into light. Light we cannot see. Light we cannot fight." Her eyes started to glaze over. "Only ghosts and the ones who touch us can see. Be careful. Or die, but come to life."

Then she was gone.

**The questions that will be only answered with time. And more chapters that will come faster with more reviews!**


	14. Chapter 14: Coffee!

**Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers!**

**Sadly, I do not own Dimitri. A girl can wish and dream right?**

Coffee! *Twitch*

Dimitri's POV

_Thunk. _Down Rose went, after seeing the ring nestled inside the giant red rose. I sighed. I picked her up and laid her out on the couch.

"I think you should take that as a yes, Dimitri." Alberta said to me.

"I want to hear it from her lips." I said, brushing some hair from Rose's sleeping face.

"I am glad that Rose is getting her happy ending." Mikhail said.

"We all know that she deserves it." Stan said.

"She has been through too much for only being 18." Hans spoke.

"Make her happy, Belikov." Janine said to me. I looked at her pleading eyes.

"I will never hurt her." I said.

"And remember if you do, one of us will find you." Abe said, grabbing Janine's hand. I smiled at them, and went to sit next to Rose, awaiting my sleeping beauties awake.

Christian's POV

"Only ghosts and the ones who touch us can see." I repeated the words for the hundredth time. Lissa told me that something big was coming for us. What? Strigoi. Well, I think so. She said the ones that 'Walk the dark'. So it has to be Strigoi. "Ones who touch us." I repeated. I started pacing the living room floor. "Who touches ghosts?" Then it hit me. "Rose is shadow kissed! She touches ghosts!"

I picked up the phone and dialed Alberta again.

"Petrov."

"Alberta! I need Rose here now! Lissa's ghost warned me about something and Rose's abilities might be able to save us." I told her.

"Okay well- YES!" Another voice echoed across the phone.

"What was that?" I asked her.

"It was Rose. I'll tell you about it when we get there. I will make sure we get there. And Abe will help, of course."

"Alright. But please hurry."

Rose's POV

I woke up, but didn't open my eyes. I groaned and I heard someone sift next to me. I opened my eyes to the Dimitri's smiling face. I looked around to see everyone around me, except Alberta, who was talking on her phone. I turned back to Dimitri and smiled up at him.

"Rose? Will you marry me?" He asked. I sat up and paused before answering.

"YES!" Everyone jumped and I pulled Dimitri in for a kiss. Everyone clapped and pretty soon, Alberta came over to me.

"Congratulations you two." She said. Her smile turned into a frown. "But, we have to leave. Right now."

"Why? Where?" I asked.

"Christian needs to tell you something Lissa told him." She said slowly.

"Told him… before? Or… after?" I said, staring at the ground.

"After." Alberta sighed. "Apparently something is wrong and he needs you."

"Why Rose?" Dimitri asked.

"Something about your shadow kissed abilities." She said and shrugged.

"Alright. If Lissa contacted Christian, than it must be important. Let's get a move on." I said and started to move towards the door. Since none of us had any luggage, we got on the helicopter with ease. We landed in Portugal to change to a plane and soon, we were in the air.

**VA**

We landed at the courts airstrip. Everyone got off the plane except Dimitri and I.

"Roza? If you don't want to do this, we can always leave." Dimitri said softly.

I took a deep breath. "No. I have to do this for Christian and… Lissa. Christian told Alberta something important and we need to find out what's going on." He nodded and grabbed my hand. I squeezed and took another deep breath.

We got up out of our seats and got off the plane. It was cold outside, and I wrapped my arms around myself for warmth. The clouds hung low in the air and a drizzle came down just enough to make everything shimmer. I climbed down the stairs of the plane and stepped onto the wet pavement. I walked with everybody into the courts gate. I got a lot of glares from a few guardians but my entire group glared back.

Both Hathaway's and the Mazur mobster. Scary stuff.

Of course there was Dimitri, Alberta, Stan, Mikhail and Hans to deal with as well. What could I say? I was very well loved. We all went to the apartment that Christian and Lissa had shared. I walked up and knocked on the door. I heard footsteps running toward the door, and then a straggly Christian opened it. He was shaking, his hair was messed up, and his clothes were ruffled.

"Come on- I have work to do." He mumbled rapidly and scurried off.

We all looked at each other. "Alberta, you said that he sounded fine on the phone. That was only like ten hours ago." I said. She shrugged and we all stepped into the house. We found him in the kitchen floor surrounded by papers, books, and coffee cups. And to his left side, was a large dried pool of blood. Lissa's blood, I suspected. In the middle of the dried blood was a small black box. Christian shuffled through the papers and sorted through the books and took another sip of coffee.

"I have been doing research. Research about what she said- she- she… I was- and she- NO! Don't touch that!" I had bent to pick up the small box, but Christian started to yell at me. "That's special!" He snatched the box from the floor and held it to his chest. "I was going to- Doesn't matter now…"

I looked at this Christian and my heart fell. Look what this did to him. Only a matter of time before it hits me this hard. I sighed but then straightened, ready to face this battle. For Christian. For Lissa. I grabbed Christian's arm and pulled him up.

He protested. "Hey! I was- was-"

"Don't care." I took him to the guest bedroom shower, leaving everyone else in the kitchen. I threw him in the tub and turned on the cold water. He just sat there and stared at me from under the wet spray. I grunted and turned it off. I lifted him out and started shaking him. "Christian! You have to wake up! For me! For Lissa! What would she say if she saw you like this?"

His eyes looked behind me. "Lissa… She sees everything." He smiled to something behind me. He made eye contact with me and smiled. "Rose… You're here."

"Remember, it's only because I love you."

His eyebrows pushed together. "Wha-"

I smacked him.

"What the hell was that for? I was back! I'm okay!" He shouted, rubbing his red cheek.

"Only because I love you." I turned and walked back into the kitchen, leaving Christian to mop up some of his dignity he lost on the floor.

"Is Christian okay?" Dimitri asked as I started to raid the fridge.

"Oh yah," I said, biting in to an apple. "He'll be fine."

**I loved that ending. So, like Rose was thinking, when do you want her big explosion to be? Next chapter? Ten chapters form now? Please tell me in the wonderful review you about to leave **


	15. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Hey guys, I am SO sorry but I won't be able to update any of my stories for like a week. I may be able to get some writing in, but you won't see it for a while. I am super sorry and I hope that you'll forgive me.

Here's how it is. I have college from 12:30 to 6:30 Monday through Thursday and then homework and then class from 12:30 to 8:30 on Friday. Then some extra lab hours on Saturday and , right?

For this story, I wanna know if you guys think its to uh... thinking of the right word... choppy? Like it skips around to much? Just wanna know. Help me figure out what you like so I can incorporate your ideas and suggestions into this story so you find it better.

Well, sorry again, and I will try to write as I much can.

-Nessy


	16. Chapter 15: Best Friends

**Okay, so I got a review that said that I skipped around too much, but it was all for a reason. This is the first chapter that starts tying things together but you really don't get the full story until the next chapter. I do have a plan for this story, and I am not just winging it. Enjoy.**

Chapter 15

Best Friends

Rose's POV

I just stared at Christian. What does being Shadow-kissed have to do with a light? A light the Strigoi have? I thought Strigoi couldn't go out in the light.

"Not to be rude, but shouldn't we be preparing Lissa's funeral and then taking care of this?" Alberta asked from the other side of the kitchen.

I shook off the shock. "Alberta's right. Let's get that all settled before we get into her warning." There was an awkward silence.

Christian sighed. "Where are we going to… to…" He broke down. He collapsed on the ground. Sobs racked through his thin body. I got down on my knees and wrapped my arms around him.

"It's okay. Everything is going to be alright." I looked up to everyone and they nodded. Everyone stepped out leaving Christian and I alone. I grabbed his arms and lifted him up. He just stared at the ground, silent tears dropping to the ground. "Christian. If you want, Dimitri and I will take care of everything. You won't have to do a thing is it hurts you too much."

He automatically wiped his tears and looked up at me. "No. I have to stay strong for Lissa. I know she is watching us, so I need to be alright. I have to be." I nodded. We walked into the living room where everyone was sitting silently. I sat down next to Dimitri and Christian sat alone in the arm chair. He took a deep breath. "Where will we bury her?" He asked.

"Next to her family, in the royal courts cemetery." I said. Christian nodded.

"A small gathering? Not all the royals in the world?" Dimitri asked.

"Yes. That's exactly what she wanted." I said, squeezing his hand for support.

"'Wanted'? You know?" My mother asked.

"Yes, Lissa and I both talked about each other's funerals." I said, staring at the ground. "I always thought she would be the one planning mine."

Silence.

"Roza, come on." Dimitri grabbed my hand and led me out of the house.

"What? Where are we going?" I asked, trying to catch up with his long strides. He noticed, and slowed.

"Well, first the armory, because I am pretty sure neither of us have stakes." I reached toward my belt. Huh. No stake. We got in and grabbed two stakes and guns just in case. They were both just small hand guns, and did nothing against a Strigoi, but against anything else, perfect.

He led me to the garages and grabbed a set of keys. He led me to a silver Honda Accord. He got in the driver's seat and I got the passengers. "Where are we going?"

"Somewhere." Was all he replied, as we went through the courts gates. I sighed and just sat back into the comfy seat.

We arrived in a small town about half an hour later. It was complete with a lake that we crossed on a bridge to get into the town. The middle of it was filled with small, family owned stores and shops. We parked, and got out of the car.

"Comrade, why are we here?" I asked him as he intertwined his fingers with mine.

"I know that it is only a short amount of time before you go off the deep end like Christian." We walked past a couple with a dog. "This may help you calm down."

I stopped under a big oak tree that was shading a small knick-knack store. I pulled him in and let go of his hand so we could both search through the small, cluttered shop.

There were shelves lines with glass trinkets and antique ornaments. Racks of old clothing and little fake trees that had random things hung from their bare branches. On the walls, there were signs that were rusted and ancient. In the corner, there were old bubble gum machines that said '1 cent'. This place was full of unwanted treasures that no one would really appreciate. I sighed contently and stared up at the red ceiling, sparkling with hundreds if dangling crystals. "This is amazing." I said to no one in particular.

"Yes, it is amazing how many wonderful, exquisite things can fit into one, miniscule place." I jumped, startled almost knocking over a fake tree that had a bunch of key chains dangling from the thin braches. My hands shot out and grabbed the tree before it could topple over and crash into a basket of glass marbles. When I stretched, my stake fell from my jacket and landed on the floor. After steadying the tree, I swooped down and grabbed my stake. The little old lady that had spoken just stood there with a warm smile on her face. I was prepared for her to start screaming at me and warning me she was going to call the police, but it never came. She just stood there, smiling at me. I relaxed and stared back.

"Roza, are you okay?" Dimitri asked, coming my way form an isle of his own.

"Yah, Comrade. I'm fine." I replied, never taking my eyes of the old lady. She didn't look like a Dhampir or a Moroi, but yet she didn't even flinch when my stake dropped.

"I've seen your kind before." She said softly, "A woman saved my life. He was coming for me, but the woman stepped out of the shadows and killed him." She said, the glaze in her eyes telling me she was reliving the memory. Or she was just crazy. "She made me promise not to even tell another person. I swore I wouldn't. She escorted me to my house and I never saw her again. I searched for answers for twenty years, and here you are, in my shop."

"What did she look like?" I asked, interested in why this Dhampir helped this woman.

"She had red curly hair and was about this short." She raised her hqand to about my shoulder. The only person I knew that short was-

"Wait. Did you say red surly hair?"

**VA**

We left the woman promising her we would come back at some point in time. "Isn't it amazing how someone you were connected to did something to one person and then they come back into their lives? Did that make sense?" I asked Dimitri, staring out of my window in the car. We were about to cross the bridge out of town. "My mother saved Margarite, and she kept it a secret for twenty years. Unbelievable."

"Margarite was a nice person." I watched as the last light of the sun disappeared. "I don't think that she would have betrayed a promise, no matter how long ago it was." I just smiled. We were on the long bridge now, driving peacefully in silence.

That was until a truck came up behind us and started to pass us. But instead of passing us, he came to Dimitri's side of the car in the other lane and rammed us into the side of the bridge. The car rammed the guard rail, and toppled over into the dark, deep lake. I watched the scene in slow motion as Dimitri was knocked unconscious by the steering wheel and we landed in the freezing water. The car started to sink, and I quickly went into action. Luckily, out guardian straining prepared us for anything.

I unbuckled both of our seatbelt and made sure we were both free. I grabbed the gun that was in my jacket and grabbed Dimitri's hand. Water had started to trickle in, but I knew the windows would break any moment. The car hit the bottom of the lake with a thud, and I could barely see out the window. I made sure my grip on Dimitri was firm, took a deep breath, and shot out the front window. Water filled the small space in no time, and I forced Dimitri out of the window and into the lake, I came out a second later, and I hauled both of us to the surface. As I broke the surface, I took a deep breath and made sure Dimitri's head was out of the water. I spotted the nearest beach and started the swim there.

When I got there, I was surrounded by people. I didn't get a look at anyone because I just collapsed in exhaustion. I opened my eyes before the darkness pulled me under, and I was met with red eyes.

"Hello, Guardian Hathaway, my name is Kurtis. I am pretty sure you have my best friend, and I would like her back." He smiled, and I closed my eyes.

**So, does anyone remember who Kurtis was? I know my readers are smart Has anyone ever been trapped in a car in a lake? Scary crap. The worse thing was that I was in a van with five other girls who were freaking out. But we all got out safe **


	17. Chapter 16: Boom Shakalaka

Chapter 16

**Boom- Shakalaka**

I woke up to ice water being thrown over my entire body. My eyes snapped open and quickly searched for enemies. I didn't have to look far because there were three Strigoi surrounding Dimitri and I, who were both sprawled out on the wood floor. I snapped up but was only met with a kick in the face. I slammed back to the ground and Dimitri grabbed my hand. I grasped my nose which was- thank god- wasn't broken.

"Where is she?" The one who captured us- Kurtis- asked.

"Who?" Dimitri yelled back. Kurtis was about to answer, but I replied first.

"Stelaluna." I said and turned to Kurtis. "She was calling your name in one of her nightmares. You're the one that was turned right in front of her correct?" He nodded. "Why do you want her?"

"When I was turned, it was the best thing ever. I know my real strength and I am able to crush my enemies." He smiled and looked back down at me. "I loved Stelaluna. I want her to make her like me so we can be together forever." At my side, Dimitri flinched, remembering how he wanted me.

"Okay, look. I've already been through this. She doesn't want to be a Strigoi." I said. "But, I know what she would want." He looked down at me, and I think I saw something hopeful in his eyes.

"I'll do anything to make her mine."

"She would want your soul to be free." Another kick in that face.

"I will not let either of you stake me!" He growled as I hit the floor again.

Dimitri snapped. "Don't do that!" He growled and tackled Kurtis. I jumped up and tackled one of the other two. He fell to the ground and I started hit his face. I was ripped off and thrown against the wall by the third Strigoi. I slipped to the ground and groaned. I looked over to Dimitri and saw him fighting off all three. I got back up and wobbled over to the fight. I grabbed one shoulders and flipped him around. I shook off my drowsiness and stood in a fighting stance. We sparred for a little while, both sending and receiving hits.

"Oomph!" Hit my ribs. "Ugh! Dimitri! This is pointless! We can't even kill them!" I dodged another hit and kicked his face. He stumbled and I went to help Dimitri. We were both backed in to a corner, the Strigoi surrounding us.

"The only reason I am keeping you alive is so you can tell me where she is!" Kurtis yelled at us.

"Well, you're never going to get us to talk, so get over it!" I yelled back. He grunted and left out the door, followed by the other two. "Next time, Dimitri, just let it go." I said, sliding to the ground, rubbing my thigh where one Strigoi kicked me.

He crouched down next to me. "Sorry, but just, what he wants is the same thing I wanted…" He trailed off.

I put my hand on his cheek. "I know, but if he was turned back into a Dhampir, I am sure that Nessy would forgive him, just like I forgave you." I reached up and kissed him.

"I love you, Roza."

"I love you two, Comrade." I smiled up at him. "Now, where are we?" I lifted myself up and looked around. We were in a small, four wall, square cabin, with a window on all three sides and a door on the other. I walked over to check the door just for shits and giggles. It probably wasn't open but- "Hey, look, this door is open! I knew Strigoi were dumb, but damn-"

"Rose!" Dimitri yelled as I almost put my foot on the dirt. He ran up behind and grabbed my waist.

"Dimitri, what's wrong? It's just dir- Holy mother of god, is that a land mine?" I screeched and shoved backwards away from the door, both of us toppling to the floor. I kicked the door shut with my foot. "Okay, well that rules out all the easy options…" I got up and went to look out one of the three windows. The door and two of the side windows face an immense that seemed to go on forever and behind the house was a river that we wouldn't be able to cross even if we had a boat. I sighed and went to sit on the cot that was provided in one of the corners. I put my head in my hands and closed my eyes.

Adrian.

My head snapped up and I lied down on the bed and shut my eyes again.

Dimitri walked over to me. "Roza, what are you-"

"Shh! Let me sleep!" It seemed to dawn on him then, and he sat down beside me, protectively.

It took me a little while, but I finally fell asleep. Almost immediately, I was pulled into a dream. I was sitting on the patio where Adrian and I first met and he was smiling at me.

"Little Dhampir, it's good to see you." He said, enveloping me in a hug.

"It's good to see you too Adrian." I said as we broke apart.

"Where are you? I was told that you were at court but I haven't seen you around… I was starting to think you hated me." He said with a fake frown.

"Adrian, I was at court."

"Was?"

"Dimitri and I left yesterday and we got kidnapped!"

His eyes widened. "Oh my god!" He shouted. "Rose- who do I get? Your mom? Hans? What- tell me what to do!"

I would have laughed if this was under different circumstances. "Tell my mom. Tell her that we are somewhere in a forest with the biggest river I have ever seen in my life flowing right next to us. We tried to leave… but that didn't work out so well." I sighed.

"Who took you?" He asked.

"Strigoi." I replied.

"What do they want?"

"I can't tell you." I said, shooting him a sad look. He nodded, understand. "Just tell Janine that they want _her._ She'll understand." He was about to end the dream, but I caught his attention before he faded completely. "Oh! And tell her that if they do find us, to be aware of the land mines!" He looked puzzled, but faded the rest of the way.

**Do you think Janine will find them in time? Huh? Give me some answers or someones leg gets blown off in an escape attempt! Muahahahaha! *evil cackle***


	18. Chapter 17: Large, Dangerous Forests

Chapter 17: Large, Dangerous Forests

Adrian's POV

What do I do? What do I do!

Stay calm.

Calm? How can I stay calm?

Idiot! You have to help Rose!

Oh my good lord. I was talking to myself now. Spirit was really starting to get to me.

_Go to Janine. She'll know what to do._

I listened to the sane part of my brain and ran. Ran as fast as a Moroi could straight to the guardian housing. I ran into the small, dark lobby and straight to the small, dark desk where an annoyed looking Dhampir woman sat. She sighed when I stumble in, and looked at me with a nasty expression on her face.

"_What,_" She started rudely, "Do you want?"

"Janine Hathaway. Room number."

She heaved another sigh, and opened the room book very slowly. She started flipping through the pages. "Hathaway… A, B, C," She flipped each paper over.

"Oh for god's sake woman! Can you go any-"

"Adrian?"

I whipped around to the small, barely 5 foot woman that can be scarier than a Strigoi. She was stepping off the stairs that led up to the guardian's apartment.

"Look," The receptionist said, "_There _she is."

"No shit-"

"Adrian!" It wasn't a question coming from Janine this time, but more of a scolding.

"Sorry, Janine, but she-"

She held up her hand, silencing me. I swear I saw a small smile flicker over her lips for a moment. "What do you need?"

"Rose- Dimitri- Strigoi-" Again with the crazy stuttering.

Christ man! Get a hold of yourself!

I took a deep breath and looked at Janine's face.

"Rose and Dimitri have been captured by Strigoi!"

Abe's POV

I walked into the guardian housing, and walked right past the snooty Dhampir receptionist. She and I had a 'chat' and now she doesn't even try to stop me anymore. I walked past the little sitting room, where a small red haired woman was about to strangle a tall brown haired man-

Wait. What? I backed up.

"Janine?" I asked as she was about to wrap the same hands that once caressed my cheek around Adrian's neck.

She quickly tried to compose herself while Adrian looked like he was thanking god. "Ibrahim! What a surprise… I was just demonstrating to Ivashkov here how to…" She smiled. "Oh forget it, you know me too well." I smiled at her. "Now, we have a problem." My eyebrows creased in curiosity.

"What's wrong?" I turned to Adrian. "What did you do?"

"Nothing! I swear! Don't kill the messenger!" He said, shying away from me.

"He did nothing," Janine said. "It's what the Strigoi did. Rose and Dimitri are gone and being held for ransom."

"Ransom? What do they want? Money?" I asked, getting ready to pull out any amount out of my accounts to get my daughter back.

"They want Stelaluna."

Rose's POV

"Alright. To the roof it is." I climbed on to the window seal, careful not to slip to the ground and end up in bloody pieces. I grabbed onto the roofs edge and lifted myself up., Dimitri pushed my feet to give me some extra strength. I clambered onto the small, triangle roof and stood up. I couldn't see anything from the top of the house, but there was a tree next to me.

I grabbed the long, thin branch and made my way to the trunk. I got all the way to the actual tree and swung myself from branch to branch all the way to the top. I pocked my head out of the leaves and saw a sea of green. Every way I turned, all I saw were trees. Ugh. I climbed back down and steadied myself to jump on to the roof again. I jumped, but not far enough. I landed on the balls of my feet, my heels hanging of the edge. I gasped and put my arms out, hoping to steady my falling body. I leaned over the edge for a moment, but then slowly inched away from the edge. When my feet were completely secure on the roof, I sighed and swung myself back into the window.

"Anything?" Dimitri asked, coming over to me.

I shook my head. "Even if we were to get out of here, we would get lost." I sat on the wood floor. "Guess we just have to-"

_Bam._

The force of the blast pushed me forward and into the wall. I slid down it, Dimitri right next to me, and on to the ground. My ears were ringing and my head hurt. I turned to where the bed and that one wall was. Nothing. Just forest and a lot of kicked up dust.

I shook my head, trying to hear again. My head pounded, and I started to get up to walk over to inspect the damage, but immediately toppled over backwards, way off balance. I looked around, finding Dimitri, and slowly crawled over to him.

"Dimitri?" I shook him. "Dimitri?" I could barely hear my own voice, but the ringing was slowly starting to fade away. But the pain was only just starting.

My leg started throbbing. I looked down and cursed every god in any region. My pants were completely ripped and on my left leg, a large gash ran the entire length of my thigh. I sat up, ripped my shirt and wrapped my wound, tightening it as much as possible. I groaned in pain, and actually screamed on the last tightening tug.

Fighting tears, I turned back to Dimitri who was still passed out. I surveyed his body for injuries, and only found a few scratches here and there. I shook him once more, and this time his eyes slowly opened.

"Ugh… What _happened?_" He asked, grabbing his head and lifting himself into a sitting position. I shook my head. Bad idea. The room started to spin, and I swear my brain was going to explode. I put a dirty hand to my forehead, and closed my eyes, waiting for it to pass. When it did, I got up- slower this time- and limped over to the hole in the house. I leaned on the shredded edge of the remaining wall, and looked out at the mines left.

There were only a few left on this side of the house, and right between those few, was a small path, just large enough to be out of harm's way.

Dimitri stumbled over and stood next to me, looking over the damage. His eyes caught something I hadn't.

"That poor, unknowing squirrel." He muttered, looking out at a long, bushy tail next to where the mine went off. I know it's wrong, but I actually had to try and contain my laughter.

"What do we do now?" I asked him, studying the manageable path in front of us.

"I guess we leave." He shrugged.

I remembered what I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted by the stupid squirrel. "We will never find our way out of this forest. It's immense."

"It's either stay here, waiting for Strigoi to kill us, or take our chances in the wide open wilderness." He swept his hands across the trees and grass.

"Point taken. We'll follow the flow of the river then. That'll lead us to an ocean or a town if we're lucky." He nodded, and we both started making our way across the miniscule path and towards the large, rushing river.

Abe's POV

We knocked on Stelaluna's door. "Come in!" We heard from inside. We walked through the door of the small apartment Stelaluna was given at court. She came out of her bedroom as Janine and I sat on the couch.

"Guardian Hathaway, Mr. Mazur. How have you guys-" She dropped off as she stopped in front of us, taking in our somber appearances. "What happened?"

"Stelaluna, Rose and Dimitri were…" I stopped, not able to finish.

Janine grabbed my hand and continued. "They were taken."

She flopped down on the small arm chair across from us. "Kurtis." Her voice dropped. "It wasn't a dream…" She whispered.

Janine and I glanced at each other, but shrugged it off, way past trying to figure anything out. "Where do you think that he would take them?" I asked.

"The academy." She answered immediately. "I saw that in the dream to." All of a sudden her head snapped up. "We have to leave-" She jumped out of her chair and went to grab her stake that was resting on the kitchen counter. "What are you two waiting for?" She asked, flying past us and towards the door. "We have to get there!" The door swung open and she ran out. We got up and ran after her. Down the hallway, we heard, "There isn't much time! He will kill them if we don't get there soon!"

We reached the lobby, and Janine grabbed Stelaluna's arm. "What do you mean?" Stelaluna tried to pull out of her grip, but it was useless. Janine kept her there. "Tell me!" Stelaluna snapped out of whatever stupor she was in and stared at Janine.

Her face grim, she spoke to Janine calmly. "I've seen how this ends. I die." Stelaluna pulled out of Janine's frozen arm. "And so does Rose."

**So, do you thing that Stelaluna is sort of clairvoyant like a certain grandmother we all know and love? If so, do you suppose what she dreamt will come true? Will this be the end of Rose and Nessy? If know me, I am not against killing very important people off! Don't make me do it!**


	19. Chapter 18: My Dumb Mother

Chapter 18: My Dumb Mother

Rose's POV

"Roza? Rose? Are you okay?" Dimitri asked, worried.

"Yah," I said, gripping my leg. "It just hurts. A lot." I said through gritted teeth. Before I knew it, I was lifted of the rock I had been perched on, and up into his arms. "Dimitri, put me down. You won't be able to carry me all the way to- well, where ever were going." We had been walking for a few hours now, and it was freezing. The clouds just kept getting darker above us, and we were expecting rain or possibly even snow in only a few hours. If we were to get anywhere, we had better do it soon.

In some places, the river became only a few feet wide, but very deep. The mountains were steep around the freezing river, and were making it very hard for us to navigate. "Roza, if we don't get somewhere soon, then we are going to freeze. I'll be fine. There must be _something _around here." I sighed and let him have his way, imagining I was a feather so he didn't have to carry all my weight.

A few minutes later, I heard a loud chop/flapping noise.

"Do you hear that?" I asked him, looking up in to the sky, searching for the objecting making the sound.

"It's a helicopter!" Dimitri said.

The noise kept getting closer, and soon the trees around us were swaying in the wind. It flew directly over us, heading the same way we were. "That means there has to be something close." I said, hope springing up. Dimitri quickened his pace, carefully maneuvering around the many small, treacherous obstacles.

Abe's POV

We circled around the small, barely visible school below us. We couldn't make out many of the buildings because of the thick pine trees. We had followed the Sacramento River down to the small, hidden school. Janine slowly maneuvered the helicopter down on to the ground. Alberta had come with us again, but sadly all the other guardians were occupied.

"There's the river Rose was talking about." Stelaluna pointed to the rushing water to the left of the school.

I sighed. "Where would they be? Is there any holding cells at this school?" I asked Stelaluna. She shook her head, her brows furrowed in concentration.

"There are a few cabins spread around the school, but those are a few miles out. Great for party's." Alberta and Janine gave her stern looks. "What?" She raised her hands defensively, "I'm just a teenager! Give me some credit!"

A noise that was different from the rushing of the water came from the river. Our heads whipped around, and there was Dimitri and Rose, standing across the 50 foot river waving at us. I started to head over to them, but before I could, Janine caught my arm. I looked at her, agitated that she was keeping me from them, but she was staring, open mouthed at them.

"Watch out!" She screamed. Too late, Dimitri- holding an injured Rose- whipped around to look at the two quickly approaching Strigoi. In perfect synchronization, Dimitri released Rose, and she jumped down to land beside him. I barely saw her flinch as she put weight on her right leg. Dimitri looked at her, already aware of her injury, and stepped forward to partially shield her form the oncoming threat.

Meanwhile, Janine and Alberta were trying to find a way to get over to them. Janine was scrambling into the helicopter. Alberta grabbed her leg. "Janine! The helicopter is too big to fly through the trees; we won't be able to get over there!"

"Then what do you suggest we do, Alberta? Swim?" She yelled down at her. Alberta glanced back at Rose and Dimitri, who were now fighting off their Strigoi. Then she looked at Stelaluna and me.

"Abe, you're a fire user, correct?" I nodded. She looked at Stelaluna. "I have to help Janine pilot the helicopter. If Strigoi do show up," Alberta threw a stake at Stelaluna. "You know how to use it." Stelaluna nodded and grabbed my arm to pull me towards the school buildings. She pushed me against the wall and took a stance in front of me, preparing for any type of threat. We both watched as Janine and Alberta took off slowly and towards Rose and Dimitri.

**Rose's POV**

Sometimes I think my mother is _really _dumb. Obviously- given our current situation- Adrain told her about everything and that includes everything about Stelaluna. But, there she is, standing across the river in front of Abe, protecting _him _from the threat that was coming for _her. _Some smarts there.

I was trying to fight off my Strigoi when the helicopter's door flew open and Alberta's head popped out. She threw two stakes down, and I snatched one out of the air. I quickly staked my young, weak Strigoi. Dimitri, on the other hand, had received a less fortunate fate. He fought off a large, strong, and old Strigoi. As Dimitri reached up to grab the stake falling from above us, the Strigoi hit his hand causing the stake to tumble into the cold, rushing water of the river. So now Dimitri was being attacked by the stronger Strigoi, just barely fending him off. I jumped over, trying to join the fight. The Strigoi held us both off rather tactfully- at least until Alberta shimmied down a rope that had been previously thrown from the helicopter floating above us. The Strigoi was soon taken over by our combined power, allowing me to stake him.

I looked over at the faces of our attackers, trying to see past my whipping hair, to see that neither were the one we really needed to look out for. I looked over at Stelaluna and Abe. What I saw made me forget about my leg injury. I looked over to the dividing river- about 10 feet down the river, was a few rocks that spread the distance across the rapids. I ran to them, adrenaline pulsing through my veins. I jumped onto the first one, and almost fell into the water for the rocks were slippery with water. I bounded form rock to rock, quickly cross the water. I landed with a _thump _on the grass and ran towards where Abe stood, next to a Stelaluna who was being held by an angry looking Kurtis.

**There was almost no wait what so ever for this chapter so be happy! Haha, please review!**


	20. Chapter 19: Because You Loved Her

Chapter 19: Because You Loved Her

Nessy's POV

Before I could even register anything, I was being embraced by cold, strong arms. I was whisked away from Abe who was still completely focused on Rose and Dimitri. Kurtis grabbed me by the hair with one hand, yanking me to him, and wrapped the other arm securely around my torso, entirely restricting my movement. I sucked in a ragged breath as he brought his sharp teeth down to my exposed neck. I felt burning tears spring to life at the realization that I was going to die at the hands of the man I loved.

No! He wasn't the man that I loved. _He_ would never do this to me. The man that I loved was gone.

At this point, Rose had crossed over the large boulders in the river, slightly limping still. Dimitri had gone on the small helicopter with Janine and Alberta and was now landing about 50 feet from where I was standing. Abe was closest to me, looking at me now with frightened yet fierce eyes.

Glaring over my shoulder into Kurtis' harsh, red ringed eyes, Rose halted about 5 feet in front of Kurtis and me. Not that I could see the harsh red ring, but I knew it was there. Dimitri ran up to Rose and instantly grabbed her hand tugging her back, but she would not be pulled away.

"Interesting company you keep, Nessy." Kurtis coldly whispered in my ear. "You're lucky they're here though, or you would already be a Strigoi."

I whimpered as I heard his frigid, evil sounding voice.

Rose took a very small step forward. "Kurtis, you didn't want this. You never did. Why are you forcing the same fate upon Nessy?" I saw Dimitri flinch a little, and I realized that he had once been in the exact same position only months ago.

"You don't know what you're talking about." Kurtis sneered at her, pulling me a step back with him.

"No, she doesn't." Dimitri stepped forward. "But I do."

I could almost see the smirk that was forming on Kurtis' face- his trademark smirk- the one that I loved so much. "Ah, yes that's right. You were that Strigoi that miraculously got turned back into a Dhampir." He laughed. "You should know why I am doing this then. This life is amazing. Why would you want to give it up?"

"You want to know why?" Dimitri asked him. "This is why." He grabbed Rose's hand and looked into her eyes. "Being a Strigoi you don't feel love. Being a Dhampir, your senses are overcome with it." He looked back to Kurtis. "That's why you should let Nessy go… _because_you love her."

Kurtis quietly chuckled so only I could hear. "No." He whispered, "I know that you will love this life as much as me." He raised his voice, "Love is such a miniscule thing, but this- _this_is what's best about life." And he dug his fangs into my neck. I gasped as my world faded to black.

Rose's POV

I let out a ferocious battle cry as Nessy's unconscious body slid to Kurtis' feet. He didn't have any time to react as I soared through the air and tackled him to the ground. We rolled away, and from the corner of my eye I saw Dimitri grab Nessy.

Instantly I twisted my body away from his grasp and summer salted to my feet. In a face off, we circled each other, waiting for the other to make the first move. My adrenaline was pumping so fast through my veins it was helping me forget my injured leg.

Kurtis was a well trained Dhampir before he was awakened. His strength and skills will make him a challenge for my abused body. With my stake in my hand I stayed on the defense hoping for as little physical contact as possible. Knowing I wouldn't be so lucky. He sneered at me knowing he had the upper hand at this moment.

"What's the matter Hathaway? Afraid?" he snarled taunting me. His cruel smile exposed the sharp fangs that had just been in Nessy's neck.

"You don't scare me Kurtis, you're just another _soulless_ monster that I have to rid from this world!" I spat back.

He barked out a bone chilling laugh and lunged for me. I barely managed to dodge the hand that clawed at me. I spun and kicked out with my good leg nailing him in the ribs. His fist smashed down on my knee making me cry out. But my uppercut was already in motion and it slammed into his jaw making him stager sideways.

He recovered quickly and barreled into me with his full force almost taking me to the ground. Spinning I got out of his hold and we circled again. Kicking and punching over and over, battling for dominance. I searched for my opening. The battle waged on.

I got in a few good hits, but so did Kurtis. One of which had me flying towards a tree. I smashed into the trunk, but stood my ground. I shook my dazed head, slightly letting my guard down, and was brought back by a sharp, devastating pain in my stomach. My hands automatically went to the pain, and to my dismay I gripped at the hilt of a knife that was sticking out of my abdomen. I sunk down to the ground, and saw Kurtis run off with his Strigoi speed.

A second later, Dimitri was over me. He carefully turned me so I was lying on my back, my hands still gripping the knife. "No, no, no, no, Roza! Rose! Stay with me!" He yelled franticly.

My mouth started to fill with my own blood, and I felt the trickle of warmth go down the side of my face. The metallic taste made me gag and I coughed a spluttered, trying to get it out of my mouth, to no avail. I looked up into Dimitri's fearful, loving eyes and hoped that they conveyed everything that I ever felt for him. I coughed once more, and then the darkness took me.

"Rose?" I turned towards the voice. "Oh my god! Rose! No! You can't be here!" Lissa shrieked as she ran up to me, not a floating ghost anymore. "What happened? Why are you here? NO! You need to get back to the living! Stay with me Rose! I'll get you out of this!" Before I knew it, she was trying to defend me from cold the eerie hands trying to drag me with them into the depths of the dead.

"Shadow kissed…" The disembodied voices mumbled. "You were already close to us…" A sense of dread surged through me. "Cheat death no longer…"

Another figure appeared by my side, but this one I was not afraid of. "Nessy?" I asked as more fear welled up inside.

"Rose! Where are we?" She said, not catching on to the ghosts and people trying to drag us to hell.

"We're dead."

**Hoped you liked it, I already have half of the next chapter written, so expect that soon! Big shout out to dpower because she helped me finish this because I am horrible at fight scenes, so this one was all her. Please review!**


	21. Chapter 20: Opening Coffins

Okay, so I know there has been many questions on why Abe didn't light Kurtis on fire. If he was to light him on fire, Kurtis was smart enough not to let go of Nessy and they both would have burned. Sorry I didn't make that very clear!

Chapter 20: Opening Coffins

Dimitri's POV

I pushed air into her lungs, trying to get her to breathe for me. Her chest rose and fell, but there was no heart beat. I was faintly aware of Janine and Alberta doing the same to Nessy, but I only cared about Rose. A few minutes after all of this, I couldn't see because the tears were flowing freely. I collapsed over her unmoving body, hoping to wake up form this nightmare. "Roza…"

"Dimitri!" I jumped at my name being called, and turned to look at a shimmering form, who came to be Lissa after some rapid blinking. "Don't you dare think I am going to let either of these girls die!" She yelled at me. "I was a spirit user when I was Moroi so I can still pull a few strings!" And with that she disappeared.

Rose's POV

I just stood there behind Lissa, next to a frightened Nessy. "I'm dead." Nessy kept muttering.

"Can you here them?" I asked her, nodding to the ghosts coming for us. She shook her head. "Then you're not dead."

"Why can you hear them?" She asked, her voice quivering.

"I was always able to hear them. I'm shadow kissed." I sighed. "And I don't think they are going to give up this time. I really am going to die." I looked up at her. "Tell Dimitri and my mom and my dad that I love them?" She looked at me like I was crazy.

"No! You will get out of this!" This seemed to spur her on, and she started to fight alongside Lissa.

"_Roza…"_ Around me, Dimitri's voice echoed out. _Dimitri. _That's all it took for me to start fighting.

Dimitri's POV

Her heart started beating. I don't know how, but all of a sudden, it fluttered and started pounding. Faster and faster. I grabbed hold of the dagger and ripped it out of her abdomen, and watched as the wound started to close and heal. I didn't know what else to do, so I just sat back, holding her hand, waiting for her to wake up.

Christian's POV

They pushed the last pile of dirt over her grave. I couldn't handle it any more. I dropped the lily on her tombstone and walked away.

Rose's POV

Something is happening. The voices are getting lower. Like someone is turning the volume down.

"Rose, Stelaluna, go! You are being let go!" 

"Then you're coming with me!" I called out to Lissa when I started floating up, back into my body. I grabbed her hand, and ripped her from her form this confinement in the land of the dead.

Adrian's POV

I was going to check on Rose. See how they were doing. I fell asleep and called out for her. Usually I could see her spark because I was close to her, but this time, it was like she was gone. All of a sudden a blaring light went off around me and I saw Lissa's white spark and Rose's black one appear.

Wait. Lissa's dead. I went to Rose and she stood in a partially demolished little cabin.

"Adrian?"

"Little Dhampir?"

"Thank god! I'm back!" She spun around but stopped and looked grave. "Lissa…" Her head snapped up. "Adrian! You have to get Christian and dig Lissa up! She is alive in her coffin! Hurry! She only has so much oxygen and she is probably panicking!" Something shoved me out of my dream world, and I woke up in my own bed.

I jumped out of my large bed, running and grabbing some clothes. I had no idea what was going on, but if my Little Dhampir wanted me to grave rob, I would do it.

Rose's POV

I shoved myself out of Adrian's dream- don't exactly know how- and found myself staring up into the pine tree above me. Dimitri's head soon came into my sight. His eyes red and puffy, he smiled the largest smile I had ever seen. I smiled back up at him. He leaned in, and I put my arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

We broke the kiss, and just stared at each other. "I thought I had lost you." Dimitri said, "Again."

I sighed. "To be honest, you better thank Nessy. She's the one who forced me to fight."

We both seemed to remember Nessy at the same time. We jumped up and started to run to the helicopter where my mother and Alberta had put Nessy. My father was hovering, just trying to see anything. We go there just as my mother stepped back. I slid on my knees getting to her, and watched as her eyes fluttered open.

"Oh god, Nessy!" I grabbed her hand and hugged her tight. "Thank you," Tears made their way to my eyes as I held onto her. "If you wouldn't have done that I wouldn't be here!"

"R-Rose?" She stuttered out. I looked at her eyes for the first time. They were glazed over, and she was staring off into space.

"Roza, just because the bite wound is healed doesn't mean that the endorphins have left her body." Dimitri said, laying a hand on my shoulder. I sighed.

"You're right." I wiped my eyes. "Let's go before Kurtis decided to make a reappearance."

Everyone got on the helicopter. Dimitri and I sat together, holding hands. Well, we were actually gripping on to each other's hands for dear life.

Dimitri's POV

"Are you okay?" I asked Rose.

"Yah." She squeezed my hand tighter- if at all possible. "I'm just a little worried about Lissa." She looked back out the window.

I thought about it for a moment. "Well, if she's alive like you said, why don't you go into her head?"

Rose turned back to me, tears leaking out of her eyes, "I've tried. I can't."

Lissa's POV

My eyes snapped open, even though it didn't make much of a difference. All I could see was darkness. I started to hyperventilate. Where was I? I put my hands out in front of me, only to paw at what felt like a fluffy silk pillow. I felt the sides- same. I heard digging above me. It got closer and closer. I just laid there and waited until the lid opened above me.

I was blinded by a light, but immediately realized what had happened and where I was when tow familiar voices screamed my name.

"Lissa!"


	22. Chapter 21: Switched

Chapter 21: Switched

Lissa's POV

I slowly sipped on my hot chocolate, sitting in the living room of the apartment I shared- share- with Christian. I was sort of looking off at the wall just spacing out and trying to come to terms with being alive. I was a little freaked out. Not what I was expecting. But how would I expect anything? I've never been dead and then come back to life before. That was Rose's expertise.

I wouldn't even step foot into the kitchen, but it's as if it was calling to me, almost haunting me. I shuddered at the thought. It was telling me that I was a complete and utter idiot for killing myself. It felt as if a gnawing voice was nagging at me. Screaming you're an idiot for leaving Christian. And my heart just ached for betraying my best friend.

My mind drifted to the blinding light that hit my eyes as the casket opened.

_Flashback_

"_Lissa!" The familiar voice yelled. The flashlights snapped off, and I stared up at two of the people I knew best. My heart was pounding in my ears. I took deep heaving breaths. Adrian's face was happier than I had ever seen him, he was ecstatic. While Christian's face was heartbreakingly tearful and almost pained._

_I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out the words felt as if they were stuck in my throat. Instead, I instantly burst into sobbing tears, just wanting to be lead away from this coffin. My shaking hands reached out. Christian quickly jumped down into the hole and pulled me up, embracing me in his strong arms, knowing that the last thing I wanted to do was lie in this coffin._

_Christian carefully lifted me up so Adrian could reach me. When I was out on the ground, my legs shook and began to buckle under my weight. I leaned on Christian and Adrian needing all the support I could get. I desperately kept trying to talk to them, but nothing would come out, held captive in my dry throat. Feeling exhausted I finally gave up, and let them lead me into the apartment._

"_Let's get her something to eat." Christian said, tying to direct me into the kitchen. All of a sudden, my arms and legs wanted to move, and my vocal cords wanted to work. Panic flashed throughout my whole body. I let out an ear-piercing scream, and thrashed against them trying to get back into the living room. I kicked out, fighting enough that I fell backwards, and franticly started to crawl into the living room. Scurrying off to the corner of the room I hid behind a chair as the tremors ripped through me, and terror-stricken I started to cry again._

_Realization flashed across Christian's face, pain clearly the dominant emotion. While Adrian was still confused and looking at me with a bit of panic, Christian walked over to me, crouched down, and let me cry on his shoulder._

"_Are you angry with me?" I asked timidly after we had moved to the couch._

_He was surprised at my voice, and just stared at me for a moment. His eyes took in my features and then they flicked back up locking with mine. He seemed to register the question, and grabbed my frigid hands in his. "No baby, I am just so happy that you're back. I could never be angry with you." He slowly leaned in for a kiss, and I allowed it._

_End Flashback_

Rose's POV

As the helicopter came in for a landing on the courts air strip, I nearly flew out of it while it was still 20 feet off the ground.

"Roza! Hold on!" Dimitri said, grabbing my hand.

"I have to see if she's alive Dimitri!" I franticly snapped back, trying to pry my hand away from his. He nodded hesitantly and taking a firmer grip to my hand, we both jumped out landing, and running. I had a little limp from the earlier battle, but I pushed through. We hurriedly ran past startled Moroi. Dhampirs parted the way as we barreled through. Within minutes we ended up at Lissa and Christian's apartment. I aggressively broke through the door-literally- and rushed into the living room. I desperately scanned the room, and found a startled Christian standing defensively in front of the couch.

"Knock much?" He said with his usual sarcasm, grinning.

I walked over and physically shoved him out of the way. Sitting there, with a tear-streaked face, on the couch was a frail little Lissa, shying away from me as if I was a Strigoi. "Rose?" she said timidly

"Lissa." I breathed; relief washed over me and a smile a creeping up onto my face.

"Are _you_angry with me?" She asked, terrified with more tears falling from her beautiful jade eyes.

"What? No! I am just so happy you are here." I said, falling down to my knees and hugging her close. She felt so frail in my arms, but I was filled with joy and relief.

After a few moments of tension, she relaxed and hugged me back. "Really?"

"You're my sister, and I am glad to have you back." I smiled at her, and she gave me a true smile back.

A little while afterwards, Dimitri and I left, to our own apartment. The second we were alone we realized that it had been to long since we had been together. I was in Dimitri's arms before I could blink. We ended up on the couch, our passion to urgent to make it to the bedroom, where we were kissing aggressively. Dimitri started to work my shirt up my torso, and I did the same to him.

I closed my eyes, and let myself go. I rolled to the side a little with my eyes still closed, and- wait. That roll should have landed me on the floor. I opened my eyes, to stare up into ice blue ones. I quickly did a double take, and realized they were Christians. _Oh crap._ I mentally slapped myself, but it actually hurt.

I pulled my- Lissa's- hand away from my- her- forehead and looked at it. _Holy. Shit._ I shoved Christian off of me, and flew off of the bed. I was half-naked- Lissa was half-naked- but no matter, so I grabbed the bed sheet. I covered myself up, and ran out the bedroom and out the door.

Luckily it was light outside and no one was out. I quickly ran to my apartment and pushed open the door. Lissa- me- was cowering in the corner, while Dimitri was trying to get her to sit back on the couch, but he didn't realize that it wasn't me.

"Dimitri." I said gasping at my own voice. It was Lissa's.

"Lissa?" He asked, eyeing the sheet around me.

"Sorry, Comrade. I hope you like blonds." He stared back at me for a moment, and then he fainted. Wasn't expecting that one.

Dimitri's POV

"Dimitri." Lissa said from the door way. I turned towards her.

"Lissa?" I asked, curiously eyeing the sheet around her.

Lissa would never just grab something like that and head out. Only Rose would- Wait. I looked at Rose's form cowering in the corner, and then back at Lissa's tall figure. I looked at Lissa's movements and expressions and noticed they were too reckless and wild to be cautious Lissa's.

Then I looked toward Rose. She was not making eye contact and had her arms wrapped around herself. If this was really Rose, she would be making a sarcastic joke about Lissa's apparel. But, she wasn't, and I realized they had been switched from themselves. My mind blanked, and all I registered was hitting the floor.


	23. Chapter 22: What about your sex life?

Chapter 22: What about your sex life?

Nessy's POV

Rose and Dimitri jumped out of the helicopter just before it landed, leaving me behind with Abe, Janine, and Alberta.

"Come on, Nessy." Alberta said, "Let's get you to your room."

I nodded, and she helped me out of the helicopter in my still drugged state. Alberta walked me to my room and laid me on my bed.

"If you need anything just call one of us." She said, walking out of the room. "You just need your rest."

"Thank you, Alberta." I said, just before I fell asleep.

Somewhere in the midst of my drug induced sleep, I started to dream. I dreamt about Rose and Lissa. They were pushing Dimitri in a wheel chair across court, and ended up in the Ivashkov wing of court. They got in an elevator and started laughing. In the laughing, I fell back into a deeper sleep, just letting it take me over.

Rose's POV

Still trapped in each other's body's, we tried to get Dimitri into the wheel chair we had gotten to take him to Adrian. When Dimitri past out, he had hit his head on the coffee table which I believe in contributing to his unconsciousness.

"Holy crap, Lissa!" I said, almost falling backwards after trying to lift him. "You need to start freaking working out!"

"Oh shut up." She mumbled, taking his arms and pulling him closer to the wheel chair.

"Careful!"

"Rose," Lissa mumbled form behind me, "Couldn't you have put some close on and covered me up a little?" She said, no doubt looking at her own white back.

"It's the middle of the day. No one's up." I said back, walking into the Ivashkov wing of court.

"That's my point!" She yell- whispered. "I can practically see myself getting sun burned!"

"Get over it." We walked into the elevator, me pushing Dimitri in the wheel chair in front of me.

"How much of Christian did you see?" Lissa said, playing with her hands.

"Well, how much of Dimitri did you see?" I asked back, trying to keep the smile off my face.

"I'm not telling if you're not telling." She said, staring right at me. It was funny swing a grin on my own face.

"_I'm _not telling." I said, and turned away. We sat in silence as I pressed the door close button.

"_Fine._" Lissa said when the elevator stopped at the third floor. "Dimitri is _huge. _I just about had a freaking heart attack when I saw that thing."

I couldn't hold it in. I burst out laughing, doubling over and trying to keep the sheet over Lissa's half clothed body. "I know right?" I said through laughter. Lissa was leaning against the wall of the elevator, mumbling things I could barely hear, trying to breathe. "It stared… mind of its own… hard monster…. freaking animal… holy shit…" The door opened and Lissa and I straightened up with smiles still plastered on our faces. We giggled a few times as we headed down the hallway to Adrian's room.

"Lissa?" Adrian asked me, eyeing the sheet wrapped around me.

"That would be me." Lissa said from behind me.

"Um, no. You're Rose." He said, trying to work it out.

"No. I'm Rose." I said, catching his eyes again.

"But that's Lissa's body."

"Yep." I said, trying to coach him through this.

"And you're Lissa, right?"

"No."

"But that's Rose's body." He said, nodding toward where Lissa stood.

"Yes." She answered.

"And that's Rose."

"No. I'm Rose." I answered.

"No. You're Lissa." Adrian said, shaking his head.

"Nope." I said.

"But that's Lissa's body."

I nodded. "Yep."

"And your Lissa, right?"

"No." I sighed.

"But that's Rose's body." He said, nodding toward where Lissa stood again.

"Yes." She answered.

"And that's Rose."

"No-"

"NEVER MIND. Let's just deal with the big guy." Adrian said, exasperated.

Lissa and I both stared at each other. "Big guy." We said in unison, trying not to laugh. It got to be too much, and we both ended up on the floor rolling around, clutching our stomachs. The way that we were heading, this night was going got be a long one.

"Okay, so apart that he is in a wheel chair past out, what happened?" Adrian asked, eyeing Dimitri.

"He realized that we were not us and fainted because he had almost gotten it on with Lissa." I said, trying to keep a straight face. Lissa coughed.

"I don't even want to know how you ended up in that sheet, Liss- Rose." He said, checking Dimitri's head and then staring at us. "It looks like your aura's switched with your souls. What happened to you guys?"

"Well, I think that when I pulled Lissa form the ghost world, I made her shadow kissed like she did when she pulled me from the ghost world." I said, thinking about how plausible that actually sounded.

"I'm a Shadow Kissed Spirit user?" Lissa asked, eyes wide.

"Avery flashbacks." Adrian said, shivering.

I hit Adrian- hard- but in Lissa's body, he didn't even flinch. "Don't remind me." I said, rubbing my knuckles. Adrian chuckled and healed Dimitri. "Thanks, Adrian."

"No problem, Little Dhampir." He said, ruffling my hair.

"Hey! Don't mess up my hair!" Lissa said, hitting Adrian's other arm. He actually flinched and grabbed his arm. "I like this…" Lissa said, holding her fist up.

"_That's _why you need to start working out." I said, rolling my eyes. She stuck her tongue out at me.

I laughed and looked at Adrian. "Alright Adrian, what do you think we can do to get back in our body's?" I asked, shifting the sheet around my body.

"I don't think there is anything I can do. How do you get out of Lissa's head?" He said, motioning to my head.

"I just concentrate and push myself out usually." I shrugged my shoulders.

Lissa perked up. "Doesn't seem that hard."

I stared at her. "Okay, you try it then if you are so proficient."

"No need to get rude, Rose." She said back.

"Oh!" I said, having an epiphany. "I usually think about…" I looked at their prying eyes. "Um…" I sighed. "Dimitri." I said, motioning towards his still unconscious body.

"_Oh…_" Lissa said realizing that the only time I get pulled into her head was when she and Christian were intimate.

"Yah. This is going to be very…" I contemplated the right word, "_Interesting _until we figure this out."

"Holy crap." Adrian said, "Your loves lives are going to be in the toilet with your new found powers." He started to laugh.

I smacked him upside the head. "Unlike _someone _we know," I raised my eyebrows at him, "Our love lives don't revolve around sex."

He placed his hand over his heart in mock hurt. "That hurt, Little Dhampir. That hurt."

I grinned at him. "I only speak the truth." He shrugged.

"Alright." Lissa said, interrupting our little spat, "Let's do this." She sat down on the floor and closed her eyes. I did the same- just not so gracefully.

"Lissa how do you maneuver these damn things?" I asked, situating my- her- legs so they weren't bunched up under me.

"Practice." She muttered. I sighed and started to concentrate. After about ten minutes of thinking what Dimitri and I could do together, I sighed again in exasperation this time.

"Anything?" Lissa asked, one of her eyes opened.

"No!" I yelled.

Dimitri jumped up at the sudden noise, and surveyed the room. "Are you two still…?" He left it there.

"Dimitri," Lissa called, "I suggest you sleep on the couch because you aren't going anywhere near my body."


	24. Chapter 23: Not My Feelings, I Swear

Chapter 23: Not My Feelings, I Swear

Rose's POV

"Roza, stop it. Lissa won't be very happy…" Dimitri said, trying to push me away from him.

"Ugh! I am so… so… frustrated!" I said, jumping up and storming out of our apartment and into Lissa's, Dimitri close behind me.

It had been three months since we had switched body's, three months that we had gone out of the wards, and three months since Dimitri, Lissa, Christian, and I had had any type of physical contact. Three months. That can make a person very unpleasant to be around.

"Lissa!" I yelled, slamming her door open. "Oh my god! Go brush your teeth!" I screeched to Lissa, who was passionately kissing Christian on the couch. "May I remind you that that is my body right there!" I screamed, pointing at Lissa.

"Rose! Chill! I am just as angry as you are and you know it!" She yelled back at me, jumping up of the couch and quickly crossing the room to stand right in front of me.

"I can't handle it anymore! They are right there every night and we can't hold them or kiss them or do whatever we damn please with them!"

_Whoosh._

I was knocked to the ground, by what I wasn't quite sure of, and groaned by the massive headache throbbing through my brain. I sat up, and looked around, seeing something was different, but what I wasn't quite sure of. I looked straight in front of me, and Lissa sat up. _In her own body_.

She gripped her head. "Ow." She moaned and opened her eyes. When she spotted me, her eyes widened and she broke out into a smile. "Thank god." I smiled back, and we both fell back down into laying positions.

"Lissa? Rose?" Christian said from the couch, probably still in shock from what Lissa was doing to him earlier. Lissa and I both sat up, both realizing at the same time what we could do. Lissa scrambled up and lunged at Christian. I laughed at his girly gasp when Lissa crashed into him. I looked around and made eye contact with Dimitri. I sprinted towards him and jumped, wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. He caught me and we started to walk to our apartment. As soon as we were inside our living room, my mouth was on his, and we were both moaning from the intensity of the kiss. Dimitri's legs hit the couch and he fell backwards with me in his lap.

Nessy's POV

Meetings are boring. Even when they're all about you. Here I am, sitting here with Abe, Janine, Mikhail, Hans, Alberta, and Adrian were all here, discussing what was going to happen with me because I can't leave the wards. But here, I may pose as a threat for the courts population if I stay. They just need to make up their mind, and let me be.

I wish Rose was here.

But no… She and Dimitri can't be here, because apparently, they have better things to do. I haven't seen them in three months, and they haven't even tried to contact me.

I sighed and put my cheek in my hand and started drawing random circles on the large table.

I looked over at Adrian and he smiled friendly and waved. I grinned. Adrian and I had become better friends over the past few months, and since we had no one else, we just started to hang out. He was fun, and I was happy with him.

He turned his attention back to the meeting, I started to close my eyes, and then I let out a loud moan. Whoa. My eyes snapped my open and I looked around, wondering if any one heard. I guess they were all to engrossed in what they were doing to notice me. As per usual. Another moan ripped through my throat. I slapped my hand to my mouth, and this time Abe, who was closest to me, looked over and gave me a strange look. I smiled and suppressed another moan.

He turned back around, and I gasped as my eyes fluttered and a wave of pleasure washed over me in what I think had to be the most mind blowing sensation ever. I put my head on the table and my hair over my head, to shield the euphoric look on my face. There was a tap on my shoulder, and I jumped up. Adrian stood over me, grinning.

"How ya' feeling, Nessy?" He said, the mischievous grin growing wider.

"Actually, freaking amazing." I whispered hoarsely into his ear. He froze, obviously not expecting that from me.

He pulled back abruptly and turned to the rest of the table, his back to me. "Hey." They all stopped talking at turned to him. "Nessy and I are going to take a break. I think she's tired."

"Pfft! Tired is the last thing I am!" I said, and grabbed his butt. He jumped and grabbed my hand. I giggled.

"I am just going to take her for a walk and some food or something." Adrian said, pulling me up and out the door. When he shut it behind us and we were in the hall, another moan escaped my lips and a smaller but still powerful wave of ecstasy washed over me. I closed my eyes, and opened them again, with even more fire driving me.

"Adrian," He looked at me like someone would look at a rabid animal.

"…Yes?..." He asked slowly.

"Will you do something for me?" I stalked towards him, smiling deviously. "Kiss me." I threw myself at him, my lips attacking his. With my extra Dhampir strength, I easily pinned him against the wall, but getting up to his height was another problem completely.

"Stelaluna!" Adrian yelped, trying to push me off.

I started to climb his body, and I silenced his cries for help with a furious kiss. I moaned again as I closed my eyes and felt myself give in to this animal passion that I never knew existed.

"I opened my eyes and was met not with emerald green ones but with ice blue ones. Christian's ice blue ones. I tried to get away, but I was trapped inside someone else's body. I calmed myself down and tried to find out what the hell was going on.

I noticed that the body I was currently in was in had blond hair and was currently stripping Christian ferociously. Something I didn't want to see. I realized I was in Lissa's body, and some pretty crazy shit was about to go down. Things that I, the PG-13 girl, did not want to know about. I started to push and push, trying to get out of her head, and finally got it as soon as Lissa ripped Christian's pants down savagely.

Back in my own head, I blink as I stared up at the open roof. Adrian came in to my line of vision and I just stared at him. Then something hit me like a freight train.

"Oh my god. I am _so_ sorry, Adrian!" I started to get only to be pushed back down.

"It's alright. I know what's going on with you, and by your um… reaction earlier, I know what's going on with Rose and Lissa as well." He said to me.

"Huh?"

"Well, since you encouraged Rose to go back, and Rose brought Lissa back…" He looked at me to see if I had figured it out

"And…" I motioned for him to continue.

He sighed. "All three of you are bonded."

"Oh." I said, turning back to stare at the roof. "_Oh._" I lifted myself into a sitting position. "Oh this is bad… very bad…" I shook my head.

"Hey." He said, and started to chuckle. "You don't have it nearly as bad as Rose and Lissa do."

My eyebrows creased. "What do you mean?"

"They actually become each other now." His smile grew. "By how you were reacting, I am guessing that they have been let back into their own bodies and are getting hot and heavy with their men. Their feelings just radiated into you."He got up, and pulled me with him. He started towards the meeting door.

"Wow. That explains a lot." I thought about back to the 'feelings'. "Um… Adrian?" He turned back to me with his hand on the door knob. "The stuff I felt… It was only Lissa's. What does that mean?"

He smirked. "I'd guess that means that you still have a very sexually frustrated Rose on your hands now." With that, he turned and walked into the room, closing the door behind him.

I leaned against the wall as a wave of passion run through me, much stronger than the last. "Shit."

**Okay everyone, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I did. I just wanted to let you know that the next chapter is going to contain lemons, but there will be markers so if you don't want to read them you don't have to. :)**


	25. Chapter 24: What A Dirty Couch

**Alright, you know the drill, I'm sorry… life got in the way… blah… I won't bore you with the sob story of poor little orphan Ugine Fitzherbert… wait… wrong story… But who ever knows where that quote is from and reviews with the answer (I want name of movie and person who said it and setting) Gets the next chapter messaged to them so they can read it a full day ahead of schedule! Whoo! Haha, give a big round of applause to Dpower for the amazing lemon you are about to be presented with ;)**

Chapter 24: What A Dirty Couch

Rose's POV

"Lissa? Rose?" Christian said from the couch, probably still in shock from what Lissa was doing to him earlier. Lissa and I both sat up, both realizing at the same time what we could do. Lissa scrambled up and lunged at Christian. I laughed at his girly gasp when Lissa crashed into him. I looked around and made eye contact with Dimitri. I sprinted towards him and jumped, wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. He caught me and we started to walk to our apartment. As soon as we were inside our living room, my mouth was on his, and we were both moaning from the intensity of the kiss. Dimitri's legs hit the couch and he fell backwards with me in his lap.

I instantly started ripping at his confining clothes without a second thought, not wanting to wait a single excruciating moment longer to touch his bare tan sexy smooth skin. My heart was already pounding franticly like the hooves of racing black stallions in my chest. I couldn't imagine my hammering heart being able to take much more. I felt as if I was starving to death and Dimitri was the only thing that could completely satisfy the aching ravenous hunger that was clawing its way to the surface. With a sense of intense carnal urgency, gripping his shirt, I literally shredded it off his body; it was gone in a blink of the eye. It was like flipping a switch in me, an inferno of ragging desire. My lips were devouring his, as our tongue's collided in a lust filled craving mania.

"Oh god Roza, I've missed you soo much." Dimitri's Russian accent was excruciatingly sexy and prominent as the loving words rumbled from his chest with a growl. My body severely heated with the rousing enticing sound of it wrapping around me like a blanket of seductive lust. He yanked my shirt off over my head and flung it away not caring where. Gripping my head Dimitri smashed his plump luscious lips passionately to mine once again. I moaned delightedly in his mouth.

"More…. god…. please more." I panted hot and heavy as he bit my exposed neck roughly in a painful, but pleasure filled, attack on my stimulated skin. At this point the rougher, harder, and faster the better. My bra was instantly flicked away in another millisecond and I softly hissed as his teeth clamped down on my hard erect nipple, sucking it eagerly into his hot mouth. It felt so good to have his sexy wet mouth on me. I arched my back and gripped the back of his head tangling my fingers in his soft silky brown hair, forcefully pulling him closer. His warm hands raised titillating goose bumps as he sensually caressed every square inch of my heated naked skin. Steaming hot tingling surges of electricity bolted through my body with every tantalizing stroke.

"Mmmm, Dimitri, I need you now!" I breathed begging for more, it just wasn't enough. I needed him in me, on me, surrounding me. I needed him fucking my brains out and I needed it now. I growled with pent up frustration and intense desire.

"Roza, I need your pussy riding me." Unbridled excitement blazed through me, shooting straight to my wet wanting core at the erotic sound of Dimitri's enticing words. I could feel my hot oozing juices instantly flowing between my lips. Dimitri powerfully pushed me up to a standing position.

"Take your clothes off now." He demanded. He stood up and ripped his own jeans off his body. A surge of flaming desire flooded my insides with instant heat just seeing his naked form in all his glory. With a raging hard on Dimitri stood ready and waiting for me to fuck him senseless.

My clothes were effectively stripped as fast as his. An incredible sex grin appeared on his soft sexy lips, admiring my nude form. Lust and longing flashed in his gorgeous brown eyes and faster than I have ever seen him move we were in each others arms. I physically couldn't get close enough. Our bodies molded to each other in order to be as close as possible, but I needed more.

I forcefully pushed him down on the couch in a seated position. His cock stood tall, ready for me to climb aboard and in a split second I was on his lap. Dimitri's arms encircled me, pulling me flush against him. I felt his hot mouth on my tingling skin wherever it could touch, kissing, licking and biting. The ragging hard on throbbed as my wet core pressed up against him. I couldn't bear to wait any longer. I eagerly gripped his shaft with my hand and guided the head of his huge hard cock to my waiting dripping wet pussy. I felt the tip of him slip between my hot moist folds and slammed my body down on top of his dick.

An animalist lusty moan rang out in the room from both of us. Dimitri's hands flew to my hips as he gripped my body with force. "Ride me Roza, now!" He growled and used his grip to raise my body and slam me back down hard on his bulging aching cock. Another loud pleasure filled moan reverberated out of my throat, my eyes rolled back in my head. I zealously rode up and down on him hard, hammering Dimitri's dick into me over and over. He held on to me soo tight and forced his hips to plow his long hard cock into me deeper and harder.

"Oh, yes… God yes, Dimitri!" I squealed in ecstasy. "Baby, you feel so fucking good!" I cried out in heavenly euphoria as Dimitri's dick hit my g-spot over and over again. An animalistic growl ripped from his chest when he felt my walls tighten and clench around his pulsating dick.

"Cum for me Roza, cum on my throbbing cock." I gasped for air as my twitching muscles contracted deep in my core. In the very pit of my stomach, a gripping burning feeling flashed through me with a frenzied delirium as I felt my first orgasm in three months rock my world.

"Mmm, baby, yah!" I moaned in a high pitched intoxicated bliss. Desire flashed again across Dimitri's face I could tell he loved the sound of my erotic moan and wasn't done hearing me cry out in pure rapture. In a matter of seconds he had pulled out of me and flipped me over. He was now standing behind me and I was facing the back of the couch with my legs spread wide for him.

"Scream for me Roza, say my name!" He growled as he slapped my ass. Forcefully he slammed his dick into my wet pussy again. I gripped the back of the couch to hold on from the impact. Warm hands gripped my hips again and he crashed into my quivering core over and over. I screamed his name in pleasure as he literally fucked my brains out. I was so high, I couldn't think, I could only moan and beg for more.

I was gasping for air after what felt like my tenth orgasm, my body was shaking uncontrollably as he growled like a wild animal and I felt his release in me. It sent me into another blissful state as my walls clenched down on the pulsating cock ramming into me milking his hot cum to the last drop.

Breathing hard and sucking in deep gulps of air I collapsed on the couch from sheer exhaustion. Dimitri curled his heated naked body up behind me wrapping me in his loving embrace. Kissing me on the shoulder, he spooned with me. "I love you baby, I love you so much." Dimitri's sweet sexy voice whispered in my ear. He grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch and laid it over us. Breathing hard, trying to catch our breath, we laid curled up caressing, touching holding on to each other as if our lives depended on it. "I love you too, Comrade, so… so much." I breathlessly whispered back. We clung to each other, we couldn't let go.

Nessy's POV

I laid planted face down in the cold hard dirt, desperately hoping to god I had buried my teeth into the earth hard enough that no one had heard that last erotic scream. I slowly lifted my head up, and spit out the grass and dirt in my mouth. Dear god, what on earth is going on?

I had tried to get back to the sanctuary of my apartment, but it didn't really work out. First, I had gotten sucked in to Rose's sexually crazed mind halfway down the hallway, and trying to stare at anything but the unbelievably sexy _Dimitri _I ran straight into a wall. I frantically flew out of the building, once I gathered the strength to get out of Rose's erotic porn show, and madly booked it towards guest housing, all the while clenching my jaw shut, mashing my lips so tightly together that they hurt and keeping my hand over my mouth to keep any embarrassing sounds in. But, the pleasure- torture in my case- kept getting stronger, and when the blessed apartment building was in sight, the intense pleasure became too much and my eyes fluttered in mind-blowing ecstasy only for a moment, but in that moment, my foot caught a branch and I toppled uncontrollably to the ground.

So, here I am, agitatedly stomping through the damn lobby and to the elevator. The two dhampirs that were waiting for the doors to shut left, and I was left alone with elevator music. I quickly jumped up and pulled the plug, the small space finally silent. I stopped at Rose's level, and got off, storming through the hallways until I found her door, and violently beat the ever living day lights out of it.

A mostly naked and OMFG sexy…. Dimitri answered the door with a towel wrapped around his waist and I boldly shoved him out of the way. I knew he could have shoved me back, and I would have been seriously injured, but it looked like he knew not to frickin' mess with me right now. Maybe it was the ripped and dirty clothes, the brown muddy face, or maybe- just maybe- it was the look of pure unadulterated hatred and livid flaming anger. I plopped down on the couch, face first again, and I heard Dimitri shut the door. I turned my head so I could speak.

"Go get dressed and get Rose, and call Lissa and Christian." I growled in a not so nice fashion. He complied, not saying a word as he walked into the bedroom with a perplexed look on his face.

My body shivered and a gush of air escaped my lungs as I relaxed for the few moments I had. My mind spun with images that I really didn't want to see. I moaned and silently begged for me to never ever have to see or feel that again. But somehow I didn't think it was going to be so easy.

"Alright, look." I said to the four bewildered people in front of me. One with a bright red face, one with still a shock/ smirk smeared across it, one perfectly faultless guardian mask, and one who was about to burst into uncontrollable laughter any second. "I know this is weird-"

Lissa burst. "Weird? You just had- felt-" The flush escaped her face, and she threw herself back into the couch.

Rose broke. Hysteric laughter rang out through the air like a bell, wafting around us and seeming rather odd in a room with this much tension. Someone should really crack a window. She doubled over, clutching her stomach, taking short bursts of breath between giggle fits.

Christian started deliriously laughing too, coming out of his chocked state. "Did you…" He pointed downwards. I blushed a little and nodded, refusing to look either man in the eye. He instantly starting laughing harder, and had a hard time getting the next sentence out. "If you saw… mind telling us who's bigger so Rose and I can end that battle?" My eyes practically bugged out of my head and I couldn't help but look over at Dimitri and cringe. Rose literally fell to the ground and started rolling on the floor laughing till she couldn't breathe and tears were streaming down her face. Lissa gasped, but her lips twitch and she made a little squeaky noise. Lissa looked at Rose and said "big guy!" And burst into a fit of spontaneous giggles.

Dimitri finally broke his stoic state, and with a smile on his lips, walked over to sit next to me. "I'm sorry you have to go through all this- in public no doubt- and I promise, until we figure this out, not a single one of us will have an intimate moment like that."

The laughter rammed into an imaginary wall and the room was instantly silent.

"What?" Rose looked flabbergasted up at Dimitri from the floor and saw that he was serious. "You got be kidding me!" He gave her a pointed look with one sexy eyebrow raised. "But we- and I- you-" She stuttered and pointed towards the couch I was sitting on.

But before Dimitri could answer her stumbled cries, I realized where the _setting_ was in their _'intimate'_ moment. I launched myself off of the couch, and flew over Rose.

"Before this gets any weirder than it already is, I'm leaving." I opened the door and slammed it shut behind me. From the inside of the room I heard Lissa's voice.

"On the couch Rose, really?"

**Review!**


	26. Chapter 25: Sexy Nessy

**I am so sorry it took me so long to update! But that's nothing new. You guys are probably used to it by now. I'll be lucky if I get any reviews. :P This one is a funny one, but the drama is coming up next. Read and Enjoy! **

**Chapter 25: **Sexy Nessy

Nessy's POV

I marched straight back to my apartment, with all that I had just been through; I just could not face any more people. My clothes were ripped; my face still had dirt and grass on it. Ugh! I literally dropped my clothes in a heap and went directly to the shower. The steaming hot water hit me on the top of my head and I felt like drowning in it. Just wash that embarrassing horrid moment right out of my damn brain. I just let it stream over me as I tilted my head back into the hot flowing liquid.

After having a good hot relaxing shower, my mind finally felt less blown and I think I can manage to close my eyes now and not see Dimitri's huge… well, you get the picture. Damn, the man is built! An excited shiver rolled through me at the thought, oh my dear god! No wonder Rose is so …. Well again no need to elaborate … I'm sure you can guess. Needing something else to think about, I decided that there was one specific person that was responsible for me 'face planting' to the ground in the middle of the fucking quad.

Ha…. _Fucking quad_ – Lissa and Christian were the first two and Dimitri and Rose the second two- making them a _quad_! Ha! I made a funny they _were_ the 'fucking quad"! I started to giggle and the next thing I know I was flat out hysterically laughing, so hard that tears rolled down my cheeks, my face and stomach muscles hurt! Wow… I think I have totally lost my mind!

Oh dude, get a grip! Yeah, I know which dude I'm gonna get a fucking grip on and I intended to get revenge. Time to concoct my evil plan. So, I called the most devious person I knew. And after what she put me through, all I can say is she fucking owes me one – maybe even ten!

"I didn't think you'd want to talk to me after the whole fiasco." Rose said with a laugh. Yeah well she won't be laughing for long.

"I forgive you, for now." I said jokingly, knowing that I actually did mean it. Deciding that it's really not her fault all this happened. Who knew that a fucked up three way bond was going to practically turn into some perverse version of an orgy. Like anyone could have guessed – considering we're the only three way bond in existence – So no, not her fault.

"Alright, so what do you need?" She asked a little hesitantly. Ooo, do I detect a little fear from the great Rosemarie Hathaway!

"I need to go shopping." I said innocently, I certainly wasn't ready to tell her what kind of shopping. I smirked as I heard the relief in her tone.

She scoffed. "You should call Lissa, do you have her-"

"I was actually hoping both of you would come…" Cutting her off before she could just blow me off to Lissa. Oh no, not gonna happen, she's coming with me.

"You want both Lissa and I to go… on a shopping trip… with you… willingly?" Rose sort of stuttered half choked out with a squeak in her voice.

"Yes…" Just one simple cryptic word, nothing more and I wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"You're just asking for trouble." Rose said with a bit of a whine in her voice. Really, she was going to try to worm her way out of this! I think NOT!

"Actually I kind of am…" I said with an evil little smirk crossing my face as I thought about my little devilish plan. Muhahahaaa….

**VA**

As I dragged Rose and Lissa by the hand through the big busy mall, they had questioned me several times about what I needed to go shopping for, but I wouldn't give it up.

"Seriously! You are going to wear that in front of Adrian?" Lissa said her jaw dropping. "You've got to be kidding, Right?" She asked with a pleading desperate look in her eyes as she stared at me.

"I'm sure he's seen it all before." Rose snorted sarcastically. As she fondled the material of a pretty little red thing.

"Do you think this one is… provocative enough?" I asked, looking in the mirror. I reached up and shoved my boobs together making them fill it out a little better and show more cleavage.

"I say you go with the red one. Works with your skin color." Lissa said actually surveying it a little closer now, trying to give me actual girl fashion… or should I say Victoria secret …advice.

"What about the sexy black one?" Rose said back.

"How about one with both colors ladies?" A shop assistant asks us bring up another one.

I gasped and grabbed it to try it on. And when I came back out, I felt like the sexiest woman ever. The corset I had on was a tight fitting black base corset with red bows on each of the hips and in between the red breasts covered in black lace. The boning was outlined with red, and the ruffles on the top and bottom was a perfect accent. The underwear was black with red blows on the sides and on the garters half way down my legs.

I smiled in the mirror. Rose and Lissa were both smiling at me. "Perfect." They both said in unison. That was all I needed to hear. We all left the store carrying our own bag of sexy goodies. I saw Rose with a particularly devious grin. Yeah now I know why she's sporting that grin!

"So ladies, would either one of you care to explain what "big guy" means?" I asked as we got into the car to head back. A roar of laughter broke out in the confines of the car as I slammed my door shut. On the ride home, between fits of giggles, Rose and Lissa proceeded to tell me the story that was behind "big guy". By the time we got back to court we were all in a fit of giggles, sounding like we had gone out drinking not shopping. I think I just found my new nickname for Dimitri!

**VA**

The moment of truth had arrived. I held the coat around me tight, standing in front of Adrian's door. This was gunna be fun… I tried to reassure myself. Even though I was afraid you could hear my knees knocking together. I was so nervous I could hardly stand it. I tentatively knocked on the door.

"Coming!" He called from inside. My heart seemed to jump up about six notches at the sound of his voice. I almost turned tail and ran right then and there, but something held me in place. The door slowly opened a few seconds later, and Adrian looked confused to see me standing in front of him.

"Hello Nes…sy?" He said more like a question then a greeting, but he must have remembered what happened to me earlier, because a smug smile started to form on his sexy lips.

"Hey Adrian, are you alone?" I asked innocently enough, looking past him into the empty apartment. Feeling the need to get inside as soon as possible, I took a step towards him.

"Yes.. Why?" His puzzled eyes now traveled up and down my trench coat with a curious expression.

"I just want to talk to you." I quickly pushed past him and into the living room where I turned back towards him. As soon as he shut the door and he was looking at me again, the coat fell to the floor. He blinked a few times, and then his jaw dropped. I smirked at his expression and placed my hands on my hips. The way he was looking at me gave me the confidence to keep going.

"See, Adrian," I purred his name. "You left me there in that hallway, and I experienced the most… erotic thing in my entire life." I moaned as stalked towards him. "And I wasn't even _touched._" I rested my hands on his chest and watched him gulp. "I was wondering what it would…. feeeel like to be…" I paused after dragging out my words as sexy as I could and looked down, and back up to his emerald green eyes. "_Touched._" I breathed out in a whisper next to his ear as my fingernails slid down his shirt.

His hot breath was ragged now, and his eyes were saucers. Those sexy emerald greens involuntarily wandered down towards my cleavage every few seconds, but desperately tried to remain on my face. I watched as his hands slowly crept up, and were about to be placed on my hips, but then he forced them back down.

"Don't you like what I'm wearing?" I asked, pouting a little and looking up at him through my fluttering eyelashes as I arched my back and popped my chest out a little further. "I wore it to make you happy."

"Nes- Stel- I can't-" He tried to push me away, but with my extra strength, his hands fell back again. My hands locked around his wrists taking control of the situation.

"Can't do what?" I asked, pushing him into the wall and squishing myself against him. I slid my hands all the way up his arms, resting them on his shoulders, and did what I oddly enough wanted to do.

I kissed him. At first, he just stood there, in shock, but soon, he started to kiss me back. His mouth moved in a slow, soft and sensual manner, but that didn't last long, after I slipped my tongue into his hot mouth. His sweet wet tongue circled around mine and it felt amazing. An electric hum ignited between us and I felt a strong erotic desire sweep over me. I was melting into the incredible kiss and my mind could think of nothing else, but him. Adrian's soft hands rested gently on my small waist, and slowly began to travel up to my arms. He deepened the kiss one last time before he pushed me back a little- not to far- and stared at me.

"Nessy- are you- is everything okay?" He asked me slowly with a breathless lust filled sound. I looked into his beautiful green eyes and was mesmerized. They were pools of swirling sea. The passion smoldered in those eyes was for me.

I was shocked into silence. That kiss- that kiss was so…perfect. Was everything okay? Why did I feel this way? This is crazy. I couldn't actually be feeling something for Adrian…right?

Ignoring my inner argument, I crashed my lips to his. He immediately responded taking me in his arms and pulling me tight against his firm chest. The kiss was deep and enthralling making me want more. His arms tightened around me and he moved us toward his couch. He was backing in the direction of it and the next thing I knew we fell down on it with me on top of him. The kiss was broken, and like a brick, it hit me.

_I was feeling something for Adrian._

Something I had never felt before. I mean sure, he's a fine specimen of male persuasion. And damn he's got one hot little behind. But this was different, it wasn't just physical.

I looked into his eyes. "Adrian- I- I feel-"

He placed another soft sweet kiss on my lips. "I know." He had a perplexed look on his face. "I feel it too." He paused and rested his hand on my cheek. "I've never felt this way about anybody. Not even…"

I knew what he was saying. Not even Rose. "What does this mean?" I asked.

"It means that… I think… I love you." He said with a wondrous look on his face as he gazed into my eyes. His fingers stroked my cheek lightly. I could see his confusion written all over his bewildered expression.

"But you barely know me." I said back, doubting, knowing that my confusion was just as clear as his.

"Well, maybe we aren't in love." The frown was immediately on my face. He smiled. "Yet."

"Give it time?" I asked, smiling. My eyebrow raised waiting for his response.

"Yah, but in the meanwhile-" He crashed his lips to mine again, and this little surprise visit turned out to be the best afternoon and night of my life.

Rose's POV

"Rose?" Lissa asked. "What's wrong?" We were currently just talking in my living room while Dimitri and Christian were making dinner.

I shook my head. "Nothing's wrong- I just… something feels weird." I fanned myself with my hand. "Is it hot in here?"

"Oh my god! You feel it to?" She asked eyes wide. "It feels like-" I nodded my head she didn't really have to continue with that thought. I already knew what she was about to say.

"Like I need to go find Dimitri and tell him how much I love him." I said, a smile forming on my face. Wow… it was getting really warm in here.

"Me too." Lissa said. "With Christian that is." She waved of her confused statement and giggled.

Then we realized what was going on. I gasped and sat straight up in my seat. My eyes locked with Lissa's and our jaws dropped open.

We both groaned. "Nessy."

"But, if Nessy is just seducing him, shouldn't we feel devious?" Lissa asked, curious.

"That's how you would think it works." I said, thinking of what this means. "Oh god, do you think Adrian is seducing her?" I almost screeched. Jumping up from my seat I was seriously ready for action.

"We have to stop him!" Lissa said jumping up.

We flew through the kitchen and out the door. I faintly heard Dimitri and Christian ask what was wrong, and when they didn't get an answer, they followed us. We hurriedly ran to Adrian's apartment and I burst through the door. The couch pillows were everywhere and a single one of Nessy's garters were lying on the floor. I slowly went down the hallway, and found her other garter.

Further and further in, and we found her panties. "Oh for the love of god." I mumbled. We came upon Adrian's bedroom door. It was cracked, and I slowly pushed it open with the other three standing right behind me.

Nessy and Adrian lay together with smiles on their faces in the bed, under a sheet, snuggled together. Around the bed were blankets, Adrian's clothing, and Nessy's corset. They looked at us form the bed, and blushed.

Nessy was the first to speak. "I know this wasn't how the plan was supposed to go- but wow, Rose, you should have jumped on this horse when you had a chance."

**Please Review!**


	27. Chapter 26: All in The Name of Love

**Look how fast that was! I updated in two days because I love you guys. :P Here's the next chapter. Hope you like, and please review, I only got 4 reviews last chapter and I know you can do better than that!**

**Chapter 26: ** All In the Name of Love

Rose's POV

"Nessy! You went through the bond's craziness! You know what it did to you," I glanced at Lissa, "thank god it didn't happen to us." I commented in relief as I turned back to Nessy. "We said no intimate moments and here you are sleeping with Adrian!" I spun towards him. "And _you,_" I jabbed my finger towards him, my voice raising a few octaves. "Sleeping with Nessy?" I was definitely yelling now. "How could you? She's 17! You should-"

I was startled by the last person I expected to defend them, when he stood up. "Roza, how old were you when we did the same thing?" He asked calmly looking me directly in the eye. I sucked in air to argue, but I realized Dimitri was right. But I still felt the need to back back-up my argument. "But, this is _Adrian_!"

"Roza, that's not fair. And you know it." Dimitri said with a disapproving tone that, again, I was surprised to hear from him, of all people.

"Rose, take pity on him." Lissa said from across the room. Christian nodded in total agreement. I swear my eyebrows were in my hairline by now, and my mouth gaping in complete amazement.

"Ugh." What the hell was going on here? Some kind of conspiracy! I fell back into the chair and put my head in my hands.

Throughout all this, Adrian and Nessy were both quiet as can be sitting next to each other on the love seat. I had dragged Adrian out by his hair, angry as I possibly could be, about ready to kill him. Luckily the sheet was so wrapped around him that no one got an eyeful of him in all his glory. Nessy had embarrassedly stumbled out of the bed, found one of Adrian's shirts and ran out after us. I sighed in frustration, and the room stayed silent.

"I think I love him, Rose." Nessy said with a shy small voice. I snapped up, and found she was fiddling with one of the buttons on Adrian's shirt and not looking at me.

I decided I needed to see something, the thing that would give me the truth. "Nessy, please look at me." She slowly raised her head, but still did not make eye contact. "Nessy." She slowly raised her eyes, and to my utter shock, I found what I never thought could be there.

In the depth of those innocent eyes I found love and compassion shining brightly. Hope of understanding reflected back at me as she gave me the pleading look. Her eyes momentarily flickered towards Adrian, and as if sensing her discomfort, he instinctively reached out to grab her hand and squeezed.

I instantly looked at Adrian, with Nessy looking straight at me. For a second time, another pleading look, but this time on his face. Shinning in his eyes, again, there was nothing but love and compassion for the girl sitting next to him. I looked up to Dimitri's beautiful brown eyes.

If there was one thing I had learned in the past year, it was that look. The undeniable one that was on Dimitri's face every time he looked at me and the very same on Christian's every time he looked at Lissa. And a love like that could not be broken. I was not even going to try to bend it.

"I'm sorry." They both looked at me with stunned faces. "Who should I be to judge you? You guys are closer in age than Dimitri and I are, and you at least have pretty good circumstances." I smiled, got up, grabbed Dimitri's hand, and walked out.

Crossing the quad, all that was heard was the crunch of our shoes on the ground. We got back to our apartment and sat on the couch together for a moment, loving the silence around us.

"They both deserve this after everything they've been through." Dimitri said quietly, petting my long hair with soothing strokes.

I smiled. "I am happy that they have found each other. And I plan to leave them alone, and defend them like nobody defended us. They will be happy if I have to kill." I said with a smirk jokingly.

"They will be happy to hear that." He said with a sparkle in his eyes and leaned down to kiss me. "You know, you didn't have to act like that, not that I'm saying it was wrong, but why did you do it? Lissa didn't even react like that."

I sighed. "I never grew up with a mother, Nessy didn't either, but at least I knew mine. Maybe that made it worse knowing that my mother wasn't dead or something. I don't know. But I know that Nessy is starving for one. I didn't even think, I just wanted, I don't know, I just wanted her to know that she has me."

"But you are barely a year older than her." His voice was curious.

"In the past year, I have learned so much. Sometimes… I think too much. There are so many things that I should not have been put through, but was, and now I am happy that they happened to me. They have made me the person I am today." I turned to him. "I owe most of it too you." I said with a seriousness that is very uncommon with me.

He smiled, but then something flashed in his eyes, sadness that came from the depth of his soul. His glorious smile turned into a frown and he looked away. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" I asked, confused.

"I can't-" He sighed. "I can't give you what you want."

"What is that? You're everything I want." I said, thinking he was crazy and getting upset that he would say such a foolish thing.

He didn't answer for a moment, and I didn't push him. "A child." He whispered in a broken voice.

I was taken aback. "Wha-" I blinked a few times and gathered my thoughts. "Dimitri," I called. "Dimitri, look at me." He did, and I saw a few tears in his eyes. I wasn't ready for one, but maybe _he was_. "I don't want anything that you don't, and if you do, then- then- I don't know- we'll- we'll-"

I was gone. I switched into someone else's mind, and I opened my eyes and found Adrian staring at me.

"Stela?" He asked.

"Nope. Rose." I sad, throwing myself back into the chair.

Nessy's POV

"Rose? Rose? Are you okay?"

"Not Rose." I said. "Sorry, but it's me, Nessy." Dimitri closed his eyes and sighed.

"Perfect timing." He mumbled seemingly upset. I scratched my head and got up.

"This is so weird…" I stated, looking down at Rose's body.

I looked up at Dimitri, seeing his face squished into his hands. I swear I had seen a tear leak out of his eyes earlier, and so I decided to leave him alone. "Um, I'm going to go find Rose…"

Without looking at me, he nodded.

I walked out of the door and wondered what Rose and he had talked about before we got switched. I sighed. Whatever it was, it was bad. Dimitri crying? Talk about an inconvenient time to play invasion of the body snatchers.

I went to my apartment first to grab some clothes for me – Rose since the only thing we – I had, was my sexy little corset and a trench coat, or Adrian's shirt. I opened Adrian's door, and ran smack into Rose.

"Is he okay?" She asked, already seeing my downturned face. She looked as upset as Dimitri. I handed her the clothes in my hand.

"He didn't look to good…" Before I could finish, she, in my body and in Adrian's shirt, tore off down the hallway with the clothes in hand.

Rose's POV

I ran through the door in a state of panic. Dimitri was not on the couch, so I searched every room in the tiny apartment, and came up empty. Worry coursed through me as I racked my brain. Where did he go? Why did he leave? What's going on?

I stopped and dejectedly just plunked on the floor in the middle of the kitchen. I put my head in my hands and started to cry. Did I want a child? Even if I did- I couldn't. My mind was reeling with the implications of our brief conversation. I sat there for a little while, questioning myself. I decided I needed to put clothes on Nessy's nearly naked body, so I got up and went to the bathroom. I came back out and still no Dimitri.

I really didn't know what to do with myself, I felt helpless to fix the mess that we have. Tears flowed freely once again and my strength felt as though it had been sucked out of me. I flopped back down on the floor where I had been sitting earlier, in the middle of the kitchen. My mind kept thinking about why all this happens to me – us, all the time. So much torture and pain that we go through, all in the name of love.

The door suddenly opened. I jumped and quickly tried to wipe at my tears. I heard Dimitri come into the kitchen, but he made no move to help me. I heard the cupboard open and shut, and the water running. Then a glass of water was put in front of my face.

"Drink this; it will make you feel better." He said calmly to me. I took it, it was only water, and I drank it. Then Dimitri sat next to me, cross-legged like I was. We both stared at the wall, not looking at each other. Then I started to feel something. Don't know exactly what was happening, but my fingers felt funny. I lifted my hand and stared at them. Nothing was wrong.

All of a sudden, I couldn't sit up, and slumped into Dimitri's lap. The world started to fuzz, like it had when Natalie slammed me around, and like that very same time, I was losing consciousness in his arms once again.

Dimitri POV

"I'm sorry, Roza." I said, sad that I resorted to this. But I had to find a way to get her out of here. I had called Abe and asked him for his plane, and then I called Lissa and Adrian, and told them to pack their backs.

I lifted Roza- or Nessy- of the ground, and laid her on the couch while I packed. An hour later, I sat inside the plane, waiting for the others to arrive. Adrian and Nessy- still in Rose's body- were the first ones to show up.

"You drugged me?" Nessy questioned. I nodded sheepishly, feeling very guilty for doing such a thing.

"I don't mind, at least my body will be well rested if we ever switch back." She said with a laugh. The others trickled in and either laughed at Rose on my lap because they didn't realize the tear stains on her cheeks or, they did notice, and then they looked at me with questioning eyes. I only shook my head to Abe and Janine, and mouthed 'later' to them. They nodded, but by the look in Abe's eyes, I could see he knew what was going on.

Everyone was settled, and soon the plane took off. As the plane rose into the air I breathed a sigh of relief. We were going to enjoy this, and Rose and I were both going to get comfort out of it. About 30 minutes into the flight, rose started to twitch on my lap. I looked down into Nessy's face, seeing her eyes start to move beneath her lids and her lips turn to a frown. She shouldn't be awake for another 10 hours with the stuff I gave her, I thought, concern rising in the back of my mind.

"No. I'm fine really." I heard Nessy say on the other side of the plane. I turned to where she was sitting and watched as she gripped her head and ground her teeth together. As soon as I realized what was happening, Rose convulsed on my lap and let out an ear piercing scream. At the same time, Nessy did as well.

They both convulsed again, and I realized that the girls had switched back. Nessy fell right back to sleep, on my lap, still drugged, but Rose on the other hand was thrashing in her seat, fighting off what I imagined were the ghosts. I set Nessy in the chair next to me, and scrambled to get over to a still shrieking Rose. When I got there, she was batting away invisible objects with her eyes still closed.

I grabbed her shoulders and shook her, not knowing what else she would respond to. "Roza put your walls back up. Calm down." I said calmly. It scared me seeing my Roza like this, and the worst was, I had no control over anything. Lissa came to stand next to me, offering her hands. I nodded, and Lissa placed her hands on Rose. There was a little flash of light, but then Rose screamed even more. Her eyes popped open and they were all black, and she started to thrash harder against the seat.

"Dimitri!" Janine yelled over Rose, "There's only one thing you can do!" I closed my eyes not wanting to do what she was suggesting. I had hoped it wouldn't come to this, but apparently… I balled my hand into a fist and hit her across the head. The screaming finally stopped, and she slumped in her chair.

"Why didn't it work?" Lissa asked, looking at her hands with extreme concern in her eyes. "It just made her worse!" She said looking extremely upset about her best friend's condition.

"I don't know Lissa, I don't know." Adrian said, going to sit next to Nessy.

I unbuckled the knocked out Rose, and lifted her into my arms. I sat back down in the seat, and cradled her limp body against mine protectively, hating myself for what I just did to her. God, the things we go through, all in the name of love.

Review!


	28. Chapter 27: Running Again

**Hello again! I like this chapter, and there are only about… 6 or 7 chapters left. So enjoy **

**Chapter 27: Running Again**

Dimitri's POV

I stared down at her face, her hair sprawled around her head like a halo, shining in the sun. Then I looked at the dead grass underneath her, to the untrimmed bushes that seemed to want to destroy everything in their paths, and, lastly, my eyes traveled to the large building, looming over me, reminding me of my dreadful past. Galina's estate stood there, looking as foreboding as ever. I pulled Roza onto my lap, wanting to protect her from just the thought of this place. But that really wasn't why I pulled her close to me. It was my comfort. It was my need for the body warmth that kept the nightmares away.

I don't know why I had come here, it just happened. I couldn't face my family alone, so I had told the others to lie to my family as I waited for Roza to wake up. They complied, and had gone to the house from my childhood. I had thought about going back to the airport, and taking another plane to- to…wherever. Roza would never have known that we were even here, and I would be protected.

Maybe that's why I ended up here. Before I could expect my family to forgive me, I needed to settle things with myself. I guess coming to this place, seeing that I wasn't Strigoi any longer, was a good thing. Of course it was bringing up horrid memories, but it was soothing at the same time.

I looked back down at Rose, who was till sleeping peacefully and sighed. The bruise on the side of her face was almost black, and I feared that she would be very angry at me for drugging her. It may not have been her body, but it was still her.

And then there was the conversation before the entire mishap. About me not being able to give her what she wanted. I couldn't- I knew it was true- but I was just too selfish to let her go on and to live a life with another, one that could give her _everything_.

I ducked my head and let my eyes close. When I opened them again, there was a strange fuzziness to the world, and in that moment I realized that I had started to cry. I couldn't give Roza up- _my_ Roza- to another. She was my everything, and I had already hurt her enough. She didn't deserve that. She deserved a happy life, and if she was happy with me-and I was sure happy with her- then so be it.

But, right now, I just sat there, with an angel in my arms, waiting for her to wake up, and most likely yell at me for drugging her. None of the harm, not me almost killing her, or pushing her away, or ignoring her, matters to her, but me _drugging _her…

Rose's POV

I woke up and looked into Dimitri's face. He smiled down at me, and I smiled back up at him, until I realized something.

"You drugged me." He opened his mouth to answer, but I cut him off. "You drugged me, Dimitri." I moved to get off his lap, but I ended up on the ground. I got up, and looked around stunned. I fell backwards, crawling away from the mansion in front of me. I backed into Dimitri, and looked up at him, immediately checking his eyes. They were his normal brown chocolaty ones, starting down at me ashamed.

"Why are we here?" I asked, tears being brought to my eyes. I peaked up at the maze that had once captured me, and immediately looked back at the ground.

"It's abandoned." He whispered.

I closed my eyes and all that flooded back to me was terrifying memories. "Dimitri, this place is bad memories for the both of us. Let's go." I said, shaking as I got to my feet.

"Roza, I am so sorry. For everything. I ignored you, I pushed you away, I drank form you… I almost killed you." He put his head in his hands.

I sat next to him on the dead grass we had once laid on and looked at the stars. "Dimitri, I tried to kill you here too. I staked you twice."

"But it was my fault."

I grabbed his chin and turned his face towards mine. "No. It was Nathan's fault. And you killed Nathan."

"He didn't make me hurt you." He argued.

"That wasn't you. You were a Strigoi. You may have the memories, but that wasn't you. And I'm here aren't I?" I said. "And so are you. If that doesn't prove that we need to get passed all this and forget it, then I don't know what does."

He didn't answer, so I just pushed him back to the ground so we were lying, and snuggled next to him. I pressed my ear to his heart, and basked in the warmth of his brown skin.

An hour later, he spoke. "Your right." He whispered. "We were meant to be here, or we would both be dead." He said. I smiled, but made no attempt to move.

"How did we get here?" I asked him, realizing that we were actually in Russia.

He cringed. "Well…"

After he explained to me everything that happened, I found the bruise on the side of my face, we walked to the car. I shivered as we found our way through the maze. I almost let go of Dimitri's hand when he said that he remembered traversing through this looking for me, giving me horrid flashbacks. But I held it together, and we got to the car. It was small, but worked.

I got him to sit shotgun- not without a fight- and then I grabbed the keys. After some direction from him, I spotted the town in the distance.

"Roza… this is going to be so hard. Will you promise to be there?" He asked, a pained expression on as he refused to make eye contact with me.

"Of course I will be Dimitri, why wouldn't I be?" I asked, confused.

He sighed. "I'm so… weak."

I gave a small, sad grin, remembering how that felt. "You're not perfect, I remember you telling me that."

**VA**

"They will be happy to see you. We settled this before we were kidnapped; you are going to see them. Everyone else is already there, so you will have tons of support." I said to him, urging his toward the door.

"You go first. Tell them." He whispered, staring at the house. I sighed, but did what he asked.

I knocked on the door. It opened and a smiling Olena answered with a bowl of something in her hands, flour covering her face. "Roza, no need to knock, your friends and Mr. Mazur are all inside." I smiled.

"Already cooking dinner, Olena?" I asked, chuckling.

"Yes, you have a lot of friends. Most that I do not know. You will have to introduce me." She smiled.

"Well, there is another that I need you to meet. And I hope that you will accept him." I said. I exaggerated the last part about accepting him.

She nodded, and I pulled Dimitri from around the corner. She gasped. "Dimka?" To stunned, she just looked at me, eyes wide.

"Roza, he's…he's a Strigoi. You shouldn't have brought him here." She started to rock on her feet, and as soon as her eyes shut, Dimitri caught her, as I dove for the bowl.

"Saved the food." I mumbled, as we took Olena into the house.

Dimitri, taking the lead, ran into the living room, me hot on his heels.

As soon as we stepped in, Viktoria, seeing her brother, stood protectively in front of everyone else. Adrian and Nessy tried to get up to her, but before they could, Dimitri had set Olena down, and Viktoria hit him in the face.

It didn't do much, but he still was surprised. She came at him again, and I set the bowl- gently- down on the couch and was about to intervene, but Dimitri told me not to. I nodded, and just tried to back everyone out of the way. Karolina and Sonya had rushed the children out of the room, so only Yeva remained. I walked over to her. "When she notice?" I asked the old woman, crossing my arms, mimicking her pose. My mother looked nervous, and kept looking over to the Moroi, as my father was making bets with Adrian. Nessy had a grimace on her face, flinching each time Dimitri was hit, and Lissa and Christian were both between smiles and frowns, transitioning every so often.

"His head is going to hurt to night. Emotionally and physically." She said, as Viktoria landed a nasty blown on the side of his face. She obviously had learned a lot since I was here last. I flinched as she ran towards the wall and kicked of jumping up to hit him again across the head because she was too short to do it any other way.

He made no move to harm her, but I don't think she noticed. Soon, I got agitated and went after her. But before I got too far, Yeva grabbed my hair and yanked me back.

"Ow!" I hissed. Dimitri got distracted from protecting himself and turned toward me. Viktoria, seeing her opening, took her opponent down. She jumped him, and he fell to the ground. She hovered over him, and she went for her stake in her holster. I hadn't noticed the silver weapon earlier. I ripped my head away from Yeva's grasp, ripping out some strands, and tackled Viktoria to the ground, knocking the stake from her hand, which Adrian picked up.

We rolled away, and I pinned her easily. "Viktoria! Have you not noticed that he is not a Strigoi but your brother?" I yelled at her.

She burst into tears. "I noticed! I did… but I just couldn't stop!" I was too shocked to realize her arms from over her head. "I… I went to Novosibirsk about two months after you left, and ran into some unfriendly company. There were two Strigoi, and they recognized me as a Belikova." She sobbed some more. "They told me… told me…" I didn't need to know anymore. I knew what they told her. They explained what Dimitri had done, to the humans, to other Strigoi, and to me. I let go of her hands and rolled off of her. I laid their next to her staring at the roof.

Dimitri was silent when I turned my head in his direction and he had his guardian mask on. But I could tell he was about to crumble. This is what he wanted to keep a secret, well, not a secret, but he hadn't wanted his family to find out this way. He slowly closed his eyes, reopened them, and walked out of the house. I didn't know what to do. My heart was telling me to follow him, but my head was telling me he just needed to go and beat the ever living shit out of something. He needed both, and I was going to be his punching bag, before he did anything to harm himself.

So, I got up and looked at the Belikova family. Sonya and Karolina were peaking around the doorway, still in shock, and Viktoria was still on the floor, just spacing out, staring at the roof. Yeva, well, Yeva was sitting on the couch, actually crying. I took a deep breath and stared at them all. "He needs me. But more importantly, he needs you to forgive him, he hasn't fully forgiven himself, and you aren't helping. I forgave him, and I was the victim. If that isn't enough, then we will leave." I held my head high, and walked out of the room, and out the open door I knew he had gone through.

I walked outside, and pondered where he would have headed. The car we had come in was still in front of the house. I looked at the ground and saw fresh foot prints. I took off running in that direction.

**Review!**


	29. Chapter 28: Just His Pet

**Alright, this is a pretty shitty chapter, but I wrote it really fast and my beta is in the hospital, so give me some credit. Updates will be a little sooner now, the show I was just costuming ended, so I am focusing on school and writing now. I love you guys, and I am so sorry it took so long!**

**Chapter 28: Just His Pet**

Nessy's POV

"Well then, I think that uh, we'll just be going…" I said, pulling on Adrian's hand.

"Yah…" He said, following me out the door.

Lissa spoke up. "I am going to stay her and help Olena." She said, bending down and putting her hand on her forehead.

Adrian and I got out the door, and into the sunlight. We saw the foot prints heading one way, so we went the other. We were just walking, hand in hand, down the street. I wasn't on high alert because it was day light, and I was just staring at my feet, and every so often I glanced over at Adrian, blushed, and looked away.

"Where are we going?

"Not really sure…" He said, squeezing my hand. Both knowing that our physical destination was not the only thing we were talking about, we just smiled, not really caring about either at the moment.

Rose's POV

"God damnit!" I yelled, punching the nearest thing to me. Which just so happened to be a small tree. "Dimitri! Where the hell are you?" I yelled into the sky. The wind was starting to pick up, and I could feel the prick of ice in the air. A storm was coming.

_Whoosh._

I was slammed into another's mind, and in my own body, the force was enough to make me fall over. But I ignored the pain as I looked through a terrified Nessy's eyes.

"Don't hurt him!" She screamed, her hair in front of her eyes, blurring her vision. And mine. _God damn it! Calm down! And let me get a good view!_

"Rose?" She asked, stopping immediately.

_Thank god! _This crazy three way bond had its ups.

In front of Nessy, a man started talking. "This is who you choose instead of me, Stela?" He said, still blurred by the thick strands of hair. "A Moroi?" I saw a thin slice of Adrian hunched over in front of her. He was kicked, and he toppled onto the ground. They were outside, and for the first time, I noticed two pairs of arms holding on to Nessy. She struggled to get free, but they just held on tighter; tight enough to make her scream.

Trying to get a grasp of where they were, I focused on the surroundings. They were under trees, I could tell from the moving shadows around them. The sun was still bright in the sky from how thick the shadows were.

"Stela, look at me!" The man yelled, picking her head up and effectively throwing her hair out of the way.

Wait a moment here. Kurtis? Strigoi Kurtis, in the daylight. In her peripheral view, I could see his henchman, Strigoi, white skin red eyes and all.

Lissa's ominous warning came back to me. _They walk the dark, but they will come into light._

Crap.

Lissa's POV

Olena woke a little later, and looked around. Christian and I had cleaned up the remnants of the fight, and Rose's parent had left to the small inn we had all intended on staying at. She looked back to me. "Where's Roza?" She asked, a pleading look in her eyes. I glanced to Christian, pleading for him to jump in. What do I say? Tell her 'out searching for your used to be Strigoi son that ran off because he thinks you and the rest of your family hate him'? She I took the half assed way out.

"Searching for Dimitri…" I said his name slowly, and gauged her reaction. She breathed in and leaned back into the chair, he eyes wide.

"Is he really alive?" She asked, staring at the roof.

I nodded. "Yes. Rose brought him back."

She breathed in again, and closed her eyes. "What happened after I fainted?"

"Um… Well… Viktoria-"

Her eyes snapped open. "VIKTORIA!" She yelled out, causing me to almost fall off the chair I was perched on.

I tried to defend Viktoria. "Olena, you don't know-"

She jumped up and turned on me. "I do know that my daughter is the reason that my son and my daughter are out there right now!"

"Yes, mama?" Viktoria asked, coming down the stairs slowly, her head hanging. Sonya and Karolina were a little behind, glad to hear their mother's voice.

"What. Happened?" Olena said, trying to keep her temper down.

Obeying her mother, Viktoria started, and I could tell it was paining her. "I saw Dimka and jumped up to fight, thinking he was a Strigoi still…"

"He didn't look like a Strigoi did he?" Olena said, her fists balled and teeth clenched.

"No, and I realized that. It's just…" she sighed, and I could hear the tears in her voice. "When I went to Novosibirsk… I hid something from you." She lifted her shirt, and I saw a large scar across the side of her stomach. "I ran into some Strigoi, and we fought. They recognized me as a Belikova, and told me about Dimitri, and his new… pet."

I gasped, realizing that this 'pet' was Rose.

"They told me about how many people he had killed, how many he had slaughtered…" Her voice cracked. She started to sob, and I quickly went over to comfort her. I turned to Olena, who also had tears in her eyes.

"If Roza can forgive him, then we can. We have to allow him back into our home. He is not as he once was." She said, wiping her tears away, reaching to hug her three daughters. I quickly scooted away, and sat next to a stoic Christian.

Rose's POV

I pulled myself out of Nessy's head- no easy feat- and thought. I couldn't take on those Strigoi without Dimitri on my side, and it would be even easier if I had my mother with me. First is first. Find Dimitri.

Abe's POV

"I don't know, Abe," Janine said, pacing the floor of our room. "Something just doesn't feel right."

I sighed, about to tell her I was sure everything was fine, but she was right. "I feel it too." I said, getting up from the couch. "Let's go find Rose." We opened the door, and stepped out. The air had a cool nip to it, and the sky was covered in thick dark clouds.

We went back to the Belikova house, and searched for clues.

"Here are her footprints," Janine said, "They lead to the forest…" She took a deep breath and started into the trees. We keep going deeper and deeper, following Rose's footprints, when we came upon a spot where they abruptly stopped.

"ROZA!" A shout came from further ahead, and I could tell it was Dimitri. Janine started to run towards the sound. We heard a muffled scream, and another shout.

When we got to Dimitri, things weren't looking to good. About 10 feet away, Rose was being held by two Strigoi. Dimitri was in a fighting stance, waiting for one to turn his back, but no such luck. The Strigoi turned to Janine, and smiled.

"More company. This will make Kurtis very happy." One of them said, shoving Rose to the ground and standing over her. But, what he wasn't expecting was Rose to be that fast. In the moment that he had no hold on her, she flipped onto her back and shoved him back with her feet. He tumbled, and she was on top of him in seconds. Dimitri lunged for the other one, and pinned him to the ground. He was about to kill him, when Rose shouted, "Wait! We need them alive!"

His eyes still focused on the Strigoi, Dimitri spoke. "Why? They serve us better dead." He growled and pushed the stake a little more into the Strigoi's chest.

"They know where Kurtis is, and he has Nessy!"

**Review!**


	30. Chapter 29: Boiling Point

**Alright guys, I just wanted to say that I am so sorry. I have been through a lot of stuff in the past few weeks or months, I don't know, it's all pretty jumbled. And I thank all of my readers, each and every one of you. Thank you for your reviews, and I hope to update soon.**

**Chapter 29: Boiling Point**

Nessy's POV

The rain started out as a slow drizzle, and I didn't even notice. Partly because the giant droplets of water didn't even match the tear drops I was shedding. I was so focused on Adrian who was laying sideways, his hands tied, and a large gash on his head from where Kurtis had flung him into the tree. Kurtis. I could take my hands and place them around his neck and strangle the life out of him right now. It made no difference though. Strigoi could live through that, and my stake was somewhere in the next field over. When they had dragged me here- by my hair- it had fallen into the tall, sharp grass. I was sure my wrists were bleeding from the rope cutting into my wrists that were tied behind my back, and at this point I was too tired to fight anymore. Against the tears and the rain and the hurt inside me, my strength was nothing. This isn't how I should feel. I should be alert and ready. I was weak, and I knew it. All the classes back at the academy would do no good now.

Kurtis and two of his men were standing a five short feet away, under the large tree they had drug us too. They were talking, and I could have listened, but I didn't care what they were going on about.

"Adrian?" No response. "Adrian? Please, Adrian wake up," I croaked, my voice thick with tears. He couldn't be dead. He couldn't die. He was supposed to be with me. He was supposed to stay with me. I don't care if I was just a late night booty call at this point- I just wanted to be around him. He couldn't be dead. "Adrian… Please…"

Still no answer. My stomach churned. I hunched down, trying to block out the world, wishing this never had happened, wishing I hadn't been so stupid… My head touched the wet, dirty ground, my hair falling in a tangled mess around me. I pulled on the ropes again, and let out a hiss when they rubbed my opened wounds. The rain fell on my half exposed back, my shirt ripped from where one of the Strigoi had grabbed me when I was too enthralled with Adrian's wonderful green eyes to notice a threat. It was cold, but I couldn't feel that either, I was already frozen by the terrible fear that Adrian could in fact be torn away from me soon. I started to cry harder. My heart started to pound along with the silent sobs. Kurtis is going to kill Adrian if he already isn't dead. And it's going to be my fault. I brought him into this- if I hadn't of taken him out of the house- if we would have gone into town instead of walking along deserted roads- if… if…

"Stela." My body shivered as Kurtis's rough cold voice disrupted my train of thoughts and smacked me back into the peril I was in. I lifted my head from the mud, my hair falling in dirty clumps and sticking to my face.

"What?" I said with as much poison as I could muster in this cold. But something caught me off guard about his appearance, and I immediately shied away from his glare. I realized I had been thinking when I look up I would see those bright eyes that I longed for again, but no, the old Kurtis was gone.

"Let me turn you." He said, a tint of his old warm self wrapped in a malicious body. It brought back memories, but not enough to escape this I stared at him for a moment, his brown hair was barely wet, he had been standing under the tree, and his red eyes glinted every time he moved.

"Never." I said, keeping my head high, knowing this would make him angrier. I knew that if got angry enough I would certainly die, but at this point I didn't care. If Adrian was dead, then I wanted to be too.

His eyes glinted with anger, his mouth formed a hard line, and his movements were sharp and stiff. "Then I will do it by force." He said, moving towards me, his minions trailing behind him, dressed in ragged clothing, and a smile on each of their faces that almost made them as sick as their master. He got closer to me, moving quickly, wanting this done with so he could have me. Every inch he moved closer I wanted to turn way, but I wouldn't. I spoke up before he got to close. If I was going out like this, it was going to be with a little kick.

"If you do, even if I am a blood thirsty demon, I will still want to kill you, and with my new strength I will." I said, looking directly at him through my sopping hair, threatening him with something he could only ponder upon. He paused for a short second, checking me for any bluffs- he knew me all to well- and then one side of his mouth turned up into a sly smile.

And to my utter annoyance, he smirked. "No." He said, his words almost mocking, "Once you are turned, you will thank me for giving you this power."

Rose's POV

We had decided to force the Strigoi to take us to where ever Kurtis was holding Nessy. It was raining rather hard now, like frozen icicles hitting our face and arms at a million miles per hour stinging our already numb faces. And, to top it all off, were freezing because of our light clothing. Like we would ever admit it though. Stupid guardian pride. I shivered as the water seeped through my clothing and onto my spine. I hate the rain. Love the snow, hate the rain. No. You can still get wet with snow. I hate the cold.

My mother and father had decided to stay with us, because of Abe's fire abilities, and my mother's skills. If this Strigoi wasn't lying, he said we would encounter three more Strigoi soon, including Kurtis. This should make it a pretty easy fight. But, they were out in the sun. That what was worrying me. Did they have extra ordinary Strigoi abilities? Were we heading straight into a trap? But I couldn't focus on that right now. I had to get Nessy and Adrian out of there, and that was all the mattered.

I put my hand out and shoved the Strigoi's shoulder forward as he slowed and he stumbled from the force of my angry push. "If you don't keep a strong pace, I will make it so you can't walk at all." I threatened, anger rising to the brim. I was happy that the Strigoi was here for my punching bag, but I also knew that Dimitri knew that some of it was pointed at him. I may love him, but he can be a stubborn, foolish ass sometimes.

_Rose, you just described yourself. _A voice echoed through my head, and I realized it was Lissa.

_Yah, I know, but he just…. Ugh! How's everything there?_

_Relatively calm. I can't believe that you weren't pulled in a little while ago, emotions were running rampant._

_Yah, well I had my own problems. I am currently forcing a Strigoi to tell me where Kurtis is holding Nessy. Strigoi are in the area, so tell Viktoria and the rest to be on high alert. They may not have their promise marks, but they know how to fight._

_Oh my! I will._

"Roza?" I was pulled back into reality with the sound of Dimitri's voice. He was now standing next to me, a worried look in his eyes as we walked behind the Strigoi. His hair was sticking to his skin like it was mine, and the rain drops dripped down his perfect face… No. I was mad at him. This is his fault.

"I'm fine; I was just filling Lissa in." I said shortly, glancing at him. He was sad. And if it wasn't for this entire mess, he would still be running form me. I could tell. I turned away, staring at the Strigoi, hoping that he wouldn't do what I knew was going to happen.

"Roza, can we tal-"

"Dimitri, please. Let's just get Nessy, go back home, and then duke this out like regular couples do. In their own home, out of the pouring rain, and not- definitely not in front of their parents." I said, waving towards my parents who were trailing close behind us, talking to each other. I brushed my wet hair from my face, and immediately regretted doing so when the rain hit what the hair had been covering.

He nodded, and looked at the ground. I looked back towards the Strigoi, and he slowed down again. I shoved him even harder, and this time, he moved even faster. Stupid Strigoi… soon, these little shoves were going to turn into kicks if this rain didn't stop. Why couldn't it have been searing hot? I could deal with heat stroke. But hypothermia? Yah right. We better get there soon. Kick some ass, then go home. Ugh! It's going to be a scene there to! I am going to have to get Viktoria to forgive her brother- that is if I can drag his ass there- and then we are going to have to-

"I'm am so proud of you." Dimitri said, out of the blue.

"For what?" I asked, forgetting momentarily that I was angry with him.

"Just… you…" I drew in a breathe. "I should be the one that is leading here. I am the senior guardian, and I should be able to keep my own. But here you are, standing strong, forcing a Strigoi to do your bidding, and arguing with me." A smile started to form on his lips. "You have become a strong, powerful, beautiful, dangerous, enticing woman."

I grinned, thinking how right he was. I had done a lot in my short years, more than I should have had too, and it had all made me a better, more mature person. Dimitri was right. I was leading here. And he was going against the rules. Things have changed.

Nessy's POV

"Maybe I should kill him first…" Kurtis kicked Adrian in the stomach, effectively rolling him over onto his back. Behind him, his minions chuckled. "Or maybe I should leave him for your fist kill." He said, sneering at me, which made my blood boil.

"Don't touch him." I said, watching his eyes slightly tighten as he saw what he was evoking in me. It was still raining heavily, and now we were all soaked. My wrists were being soothed by the cool rain, but the ropes only got stronger with the water.

Kurtis inched towards me carefully. "Stela, I can see what you're thinking. You can't escape me this time. Your friends aren't here to help you."

I smiled. "I don't need help from them to take your cowardly self on." I said, knowing that his ego wouldn't let that slip. He growled and back handed me across the face, effectively landing me in a large puddle of mud. I wriggled my way out of it, and slipped in next to Adrian. I quickly checked if he was breathing or not, and was relieved when I saw eyes move beneath his lids and his stomach rise. But, all too soon, I was ripped up by my hair back into my kneeling position.

"That type of comment will get you killed, Stelaluna." Kurtis said, still holding the back of my head and staring straight at me, only inches from my face. I scowled at him, and he pushed me backwards. My reflexes kicked in, instantly wanting to send my hands out to break my fall.

And it worked.

One of my hands slipped out of the muddied rope, and I caught myself. Realizing what would happen if he caught this, I let myself go again, and fell into the wet dirt. He leaned over me, shadows covering his, making him look that more frightening. But, know, I was no longer the tired and miserable wimp I was a moment ago. I was Stelaluna, the best fighter and shot in my class.

Shit was going down.

But- I had no weapon. My silver stake was lost somewhere, being washed away by the pouring rain, far out of my reach. Two more had joined out merry group, and I may have been the best in my class, but Kurtis was number two.

A thought came to me. But it wasn't mine.

_Wait for me. I'm close, I can tell. _Rose said, talking to me. I had no reply, but simply obeyed. I slipped my hand back in the rope, and sat back.

Rose's POV

"We're close." I said, blinking through the rain. I could feel how close we were but I couldn't pin-point it. I just walked though the rain, through wet, sharp fields, and trumped on.

"Look." Dimitri said, pointing something out. He bent down, and in his hand was Nessy's stake.

"We're even closer than I though. She lost that in the field over form where she is now." I looked around, and in the distance, a lone tree stood, blurred by the heavy downpour. "There." That's the tree. I pulled out my stake, and crouched low. The others followed my actions.

I slipped into Nessy's mind.

"_He's nothing. You chose him when you could have had me?" Kurtis sneered, kicking Adrian. I could feel Nessy's anger .I quickly looked around. Two more Strigoi had shown up. Easy._

I pulled out of her mind, and gave out orders. "There are five Strigoi. This should be easy. Nessy is able to get free. I will hand her her stake-" I held out my hand and Dimitri placed the silver object in my grasp, "and then Abe," I looked at my father. "If you can, will you light as many as you can on fire?" He nodded. I looked towards my mother. "Take them down." She nodded.

I stood up slightly, still crouched, and the others all went their separate directions.

Nessy's POV

The four Strigoi loitered around, talking to each other, and occasionally laughing manically. One came up to Kurtis. "What are we going to do, boss?" He asked, "You have the girl, turn her, and let's get this over with." He said.

"No, not yet. I want her to suffer a little more." Kurtis said, looking straight at me. He waved the Strigoi away, and strolled over to Adrian.

"Why him, Stela?" He said, staring down at his unmoving body. "He is nothing. You choose him when you could have had me?" Kurtis kicked Adrian, and I could feel my temper start to rise. My fist were tight behind my back, and my guardian mask was about to snap.

"Stop it." I said through gritted teeth. He kicked him again, and this time, it made Adrian groan.

He smiled at me. "Why, Stela? What will you do? You have no weapon, and you are hopelessly outnumbered." He said, waving to the other Strigoi under the tree.

"What are you going to do?" He said, bending down and grabbing Adrian's neck. He lifted him above the ground, Adrian's limbs hanging like a ragdoll's. He lifted his mouth to Adrian's neck and bit him.

My eyes widened, my hand slipped out of the rope, and I lunged.

**Please review!**


	31. Author's Note 2

Sorry everyone,

But I thought that you would like to know that dpower and I have put out a new story.

_Tomorrow Is Another Day_

This story is a combination of dpower and mines minds, and we have worked tirelessly on it.

It is published in our combined FanFiction account, so if you search for it in the search bar in the upper

Right hand corner of FF, you will be able to find it.

I hope you read it and enjoy it!

~Nessy~


	32. Chapter 30: Crazy Mystical

**Alright guys, sorry it's so short, but I really wanted to convey what Rose is going through at the end so I kinda like how short and to the point it is. I hope you like it!**

**Chapter 30: Crazy Mystical**

Rose's POV

Damnit Nessy! I cursed to myself, watching the scene in action through her mind. I sped up, coming closer to the tree. About fifty feet away though, I stopped; I could now see everything, including the Strigoi. But, something was wrong. Around them… was what I would think to be an aura.

But I couldn't see auras. I shook my head, blinked, and then looked again, but they were still there, around the Strigoi. It was golden, like I would imagine a Spirit user's aura to be, but with a thick black circle around them.

Something was wrong. And we were all running into a trap.

I jumped up, running towards the attacking Nessy. As she lunged towards the surprised Kurtis, I hit her mid air. We splashed into the mud, and she seemed to realize what a mistake she just made.

"They are different. Something is wrong." I whispered, making sure Kurtis did not hear. Like a true guardian, she immediately straightened out and nodded slowly. I jumped up, and struck out at Kurtis. We fought for only a few moments and then Nessy jumped in right with me. Overwhelmed by our combined attacks, Kurtis made a mistake. I saw my opportunity and struck out with my stake.

It slid into his heart and he gasped and grasped at the protruding object, but did not move. His head moved back up to look at both of us and smiled as he ripped the stake out of his heart and threw it back to me.

"Better luck next time." He said. I was in shock. A Strigoi, a STRIGOI, just ripped a stake out of his heart and handed it back to me.

He lunged at me and I had no time to react. I fell and Nessy tried to stop him, but with the shock still presiding over us, she was quickly back handed into the tree. She slumped down, next to the Drugged Adrian, and Kurtis was on me in seconds. "I've already killed you once. And thanks too Spirit we are both here today to fight again."

I ignored him, and took a look around. My mother and Dimitri were both together, locked in fierce battles with Strigoi that had many holes in their shirts where their hearts are suppose to be. "You're losing. Soon the great Hathaway's and Dimitri Belikov will all be my food." He smiled and laughed cruelly.

"You forgot one, Kurtis." I said, just as his head caught on fire. I shoved him off me. As he was withering close by, I called for a retreat. "We have to leave!" I yelled to the others, who were already starting to wane in their fights. We all left what we were doing and ran towards a tired Abe. Nessy grabbed Adrian and hefted him along with her. I grabbed the other side of Adrian and helped Nessy lift him. Dimitri and my mother both grabbed Abe and we ran. We didn't look back.

The rain still pored around us, and we all internally cringed when we heard Kurtis's dark, horrible chuckled behind us.

**VA**

"I don't know!" I yelled, holding the ice pack to my head.

"You must have seen something!" Dimitri yelled, standing over me across the small kitchen table.

"Yah? Well I didn't!" I said, standing up.

He huffed. "You know, maybe you would have seen something if you had been paying attention instead of killing him you're your sarcasm!"

I jumped up and slammed my hands onto the table. "Dimitri! This is your fault! If you wouldn't have gone off like that this wouldn't have happened!" I sat back down and put the ice pack back on my head.

I heard the scrape of the chair as he sat down, and silence immersed us. I sighed and leaned back into my chair.

I sighed again, knowing that I had to make this better before anything major happened. "Look, I'm sorry-" Nessy walked into the kitchen, wiping her hands off on a towel, efficiently squashing Dimitri-and-Rose-Make- Up-Time.

"How's he doing?" I asked, not taking the ice off my head. Adrain was up in the guest room, sleeping the endorphins and his injuries off, Lissa healed him, but the drugs were still in his system.

She sighed. "He'll be fine after some rest."

"Good." I said, unable to come up with anything else. "Alright. Family meeting." I said, standing and having to lean on the table for support. I sighed for the millionth time and walked into the living room. "Could Everyone please come in here?" Yelled loud enough for the entire house to hear.

Everyone flocked into the living room, squishing themselves into the couches and chairs around the room. I stood in the doorway, so everyone could see me.

"Alright people. Here's the deal. I'll be touching on a couple of subjects here that may be sensitive topics for some of you, but are important, and things we need to get over so we can fight a bigger evil."

Everyone nodded slowly, looking at me strangely.

"Number one. Kurtis will come back for us. He apparently has crazy mystical spirit powers now and so do his goones."

Abe broke in. "Speaking of goones," He said, "A few will be showing up to guard the house so we won't have to worry and it."

"Good. I was going to ask you about that later. Thank you." He nodded and let me continue.

"Okay, back to crazy mystical power. I have no idea where he got it from, how they use it, but what I do know is that they cannot be killed with a stake but are still affected by fire, and –let's hope to god- decapitation because that would be just weird, them trying to kill us with no head…"

Christian spoke up. "So, if we do plan on going anywhere, either Abe or me should be with anyone, along with two guardians equipped with what? Guardians will have no way to kill them if they cannot be killed with stakes."

I pinched the bridge of my nose. "I don't know. I'll go to the hardware store and pick up hatchets." I shrugged. "Best I can do."

"Problem number two!" I turned towards the Belikov family. "Directed at all of you." I looked everyone in the eye. "I love all of you, and I love Dimitri too. I have forgiven him, best you do too. It wasn't him, he's a good guy, and as you can tell, I am not going to give my all into this little speech because I have a massive headache and I am not on the best terms with him right now. But don't let that take from the fact that he is no longer Strigoi, he loves you, and so on and so forth."

"Now sense we have all of that out of the way, assignments." I said, returning my attention to the entire room.

"Nessy and Lissa." They both perked up at their names. "Research. Any legends about spirit wielding Strigoi or anything that can be of use."

"Janine, when the goon- guardians get here, make sure they are all briefed on the situation." She nodded to me.

"Dimitri, go to the store and get whatever we can use. Abe, give the man some money." Abe grumbled but pulled out his wallet.

"Christian-" He looked happy to be given an assignment. "I don't know. Go be a sarcastic ass somewhere else." He glared at me. "To tired to care." I said at his look.

"Belikov's, well, you're not mine to command so that's that."

"Me, well, I am going to go and find a ditch, fall into it, and die. I feel like I just woke up after a weeklong party and have a massive hangover. After all, in the past 24 hours, I was drugged, flown across the world, had to fight a crazy mystical Strigoi and argue with my boyfriend. None of you needed to know that, but I feel the need to broadcast everything in my life. Hope you liked it. See you later." I turned on my heel and walked into the hallway and up the stairs. I walked straight into the room I had once stayed in and saw the bed. I sighed, a smile sliding onto my face, and fell into the soft, warm, heaven called blankets.

**Please review!**


	33. Chapter 31: Life's Like A Jar Of

**Alright guys, here is the next chapter, this one technically should have gone with the last one, but ehh, whatever. Hope you all enjoy it!**

**Chapter 31: Life's like a jar of… wait, that's not right**

I woke up in the same room, wrapped in a crap load of blankets. I pushed and shoved and finally came free of my fabricy prison. I sat up and fell sad at the sight in front of me.

Dimitri, wrapped in a single blanket, was lying on the floor, still in his clothes. I looked around, and my feelings dimmed even more. This was _his _room after all, and I had just walked into it, thinking it my own after my previous stay here. Tears pricking in my eyes, I gently stepped around him, and looked back once, as I closed the door.

Judging by the complete darkness in the house and the dim light coming through the windows, it was around four in the morning. I crept down into the kitchen, hoping to smell food as I always did when I came down these stairs, but no, not this time. There was however, a small noise indicating another's presence. I walked into the kitchen, and witnessed a disgruntled Nessy trying to pry open a jar of tomatoes. They didn't budge, and in a defeated state she back towards the wall and slid down it, on to the ground.

She cried into the unopened jar, and I immediately felt a sense of love waft into my heart. Dimitri was right. I did want to take care of this girl, no matter how young I was.

I fell down next to her and just let her cry into me for a few moments. The sobs came to a halt sometime afterwards. "Why? Why does everything have to be so hard?"

Welcome to my world. "I don't know. I'm sorry I can't give you that knowledge, but I can help you get over everything." I said, lifting her chin up, forcing her puffy red eyes to look into mine.

"It's just- Kurtis out to kill me, Adrian- he almost died for me…" She looked up at the stairs, were Adrian was still asleep. "I can't let him do that. He shouldn't have to take anything that should be mine. I can't burden him with that."

"Ha. You sound like someone I know." I said, still hugging her shaking figure.

She wiped at her eyes. "W-who?"

I smiled. "Dimitri."

"What did he do? You two seem to share everything."

I sighed. "Well, I'll start from the beginning. When we were at the academy together, him my mentor, we started to get very good at reading each other. It made for very good fights, ones where he would usually win." I smiled at the memory of the gym. "Right before the attack- literally right before- we shared our first intimate moment. It was the best thing ever, and we both finally gave into whatever we felt for each other. We had plans for when after I graduate, so we could be together." My face turned grim.

"Then, he was ripped away from me." I took one of my arms back from her, and put it on my chest. "I felt like my heart had been ripped out and stabbed repeatedly when he was taken. It actually brought my physical pain to think about him." She looked sad, but allowed me to continue. "I was in this very house when I finally started to realize that I would never find another like him, that he was gone, and it could never be. I actually thought about staying here with the Belikova's. they treated me wonderfully, and I started to love them so much. But I left, and soon, Dimitri found me. Obviously he didn't kill me, but he did keep me as- as-"

"You don't have to gone on if you don't want to."

"No, I have to get it though to you that no matter what happens, Adrian will always be there for you. No matter what you put him through." I said sternly. She nodded.

"He treated me like his own personally blood whore. He took blood from me to keep me weak, and I was really starting to give in, and was contemplating if being a Strigoi was that bad. I would be able to spend an eternity with the man that I loved. But there was one problem. He wasn't a man, he was a Strigoi, who was emotionless and cold."

"I got away from him, stabbed him in the heart, which was the hardest thing I will ever do." I squeezed my eyes shut. "And I went home."

I realized something. The academy wasn't my home anymore, this place was. The little time I spent in this place was filled with pure love, and it would always be my home from now on. No matter what happened.

"Later, Lissa and I found a way to restore him because he was actually alive, and my heart was just filled with the purest kind of hope and joy, I was going to get Dimitri back. _My _Dimitri." I smiled. "I was going to see the _man _I loved again, was going to be able to feel his warmth, stare into his beautiful brown eyes, and was going to be able to just hold him in my arms."

"Now, listen to this part. It pertains to your problem." She nodded. "When he was turned back, he shunned me. I couldn't get close to him, and every time I did, I was just hurting myself because he said the most horrible things to me. When I finally got him to open up, he told me that he could love anymore, especially me because of what he had done. I yelled at him. I yelled at him that I loved him, and he was forgiven, but instead of a loving kiss or look or anything, I got 'love fades, mine has.' It tore me apart. I swear I almost died. Ended up drinking, my sorrows away for a few nights, but that's beside the point. He's here now; I have forgiven him for everything he has ever down, and love the crap out of that man."

Nessy snuggled into me. "So you're saying that no matter what, Adrian will forgive me for all my fallacies, no matter how large because he loves me."

"Exactly. And he does love you. And for some strange ass reason that lies beyond the reaches of mankind, you love him too." I said.

"You're right. I do love him. And we'll stick together through this. Thank you, Rose." She said, getting up from on the floor and popping the jar open.

"Problems gone." I said, smiling up at her. She grinned ear to ear, plopped a tomato in her mouth and walked off up the stairs.

I got up, following her lead, and found myself extraordinarily tired all of a sudden. I wobbled up the stairs and into the bedroom.

_I really do love this man_, I thought, just standing over him.

I grabbed one of the blankets off the bed, laid down next to Dimitri, pulled the blanket over both of us, and snuggled into his warmth.

I sighed in happiness. "I love you so much Dimitri, sometimes it hurts." I said, knowing Dimitri was awake.

He chuckled. "I love you too, my Roza." My heart skipped a beat hearing his velvety voice saying that. It was beautiful coming from his lips, and for no matter how long I lived, I would never tire of it.

**Review!**


	34. Chapter 32: Pretty Big Threat

**Hello all! Fancy meeting you here :P well, here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it, I certainly did. Read and review!**

**Chapter 32: Pretty Big Threat**

The door slammed into the wall, and Dimitri and I both popped out of the blanket mess we were in, guns drawn towards the door.

Christian stopped mid-funny retort and put his hands up. "Woah guys, I was told to come and get you for breakfast! Don't come at me guns hot!"

We lowered our weapons, and fell back onto the wood floor. Christian slowly backed out of the room, and down the stairs, undoubtedly raving about what he was just subjected too.

"I'm proud of you." Dimitri said, moving the blankets off of him.

"Why?" I said, doing the same.

He scoffed. "I didn't even tell you there was a gun under the pillow. You just immediately grabbed it."

I smiled. "You shouldn't be surprised, you taught me to trust my instincts and made my reflexes perfect."

I turned to put the blankets one the bed and was snatched up from behind, being carried bridal style down the stairs. He kissed me in his arms, "Not perfect apparently."

"Oh, put me down you." I said, slapping his arm and giggling.

"Well, it's good to see you two on good terms." Adrian said from the dining room table where the entire house was sitting, staring at us.

"What can I say," He dropped my legs and set me down. "I realized I love him."

There was a chorus of "Aww's" from the girls in the room, including Olena.

"So, I hear there was food." I said, breaking the silence.

Christian scoffed. "You're too late."

"Want me to make you vomit?"

"What? So you can eat it?"

"No, just for the fun of it."

"You're disgusting."

"Get over it."

"Girls! You're both pretty!" Lissa yelled. "Now, Rose, the food is in the kitchen, Christian, SHUT UP."

"Why doesn't she get a 'SHUT UP' and I do?" Christian whined.

"Because she loves me more!" I yelled into the fight. "HAHA!"

Lissa sat back down. "I give up."

I walked into the kitchen, piling a plate high with all of Olena's wonderful food. Dimitri was right behind me, and we both found seats in the kitchen, and dug in.

"So, Rose, since you seem to be leader here," Nessy started, "What are we going to do about… Kurtis?"

I sighed, and put my fork down. "Well, it all depends. What have you two found out?" I glanced and Lissa and back to Nessy.

She grimaced. "Not much, legend says that Strigoi are able to obtain powers that make them almost immortal, so I am guessing that's a bad sign, but it also says that no one ever lived to tell how to defeat them."

I nodded and remained silent for a few moments, chewing. "Well," I said, breaking the silence, "We leave. We cannot put the Belikova's at any ris-"

The Belikova's stood up in outrage. "Rose, you know that we are fine with you all staying here!"

I stood up and looked Karolina directly in the eye. "Karolina, you have children. Paul and Zoya. What if Kurtis decided they are good leverage?" I shout, immediately shutting her up. "I am only deciding on what is best." She plopped back into her seat, crossing her arms and mumbling.

I continued to eat for a few more moments. That is until my stomach twisted into knots, telling me a Strigoi was close. I knew that Kurtis wouldn't dare, and since there was only one, I just groaned, got up, grabbed my stake, and went out the door. Time to kick some ass.

Dimitri's POV

Rose looked content, but frustrated. Then she just stopped eating, dropped her fork, grabbed her stake and left, grumbling the entire way out.

"What's wrong?" Viktoria asked, my mother looking worried as well.

I just stared out the door after Rose. "I'm not sure." When she didn't come back in after a moment, I decided to go after her. "I'll be back." I said, pushing my chair back and walking out.

As I got a little further from the house, I started to hear grunts and kicks. I turned the corner of another house, and saw Rose, taking down a Strigoi. He was larger than she was, but you could tell that he was young and unskilled. He dodged one attack, only to be taken down the next time. He fell, and Rose staked him.

She got off of him, brushed the dirt off herself, and grabbed his hands. She drug him behind the house. She was about o leave him there, knowing that the arising sun would burn the Strigoi, but turned.

Her eyes squinted, and she drop kicked the dead Strigoi's body. I started walking toward her, wanting to make sure that she was okay. "…sick" another kick, "And tired…" another kick, "of you assholes!" She kicked him a few more times, but then the sun rose, effectively burning the body into a pile of ash.

She grunted, wiped the sweat off her brow, and started toward me. When she saw me standing only 15 feet away from her, she stopped.

"I'm sorry." I just needed to get some anger out, "And I knew by how weak the feeling was," She pointed to her stomach, "He wasn't a threat."

I smiled and walked toward her. "It's alright." I said, wrapping my arms around her. "I understand, I am not the calmest person right now either."

She looked up at me through her thick eyelashes, and smiled. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, my Roza." I said, holding her tighter. "And I have forgiven myself. When you were asleep, my family and I talked about what happened, and they accepted what I had done and that you are fine now. I have nothing to worry about now."

"Well, except Kurtis, he's a pretty big threat."

"You know what I mean, Roza."

She laughed, pulling away from me. Her stomach growled.

"Let's get you back home so you can eat." She laughed again, allowing me to guide her home.

**VA**

"Left not right!" Dimitri yelled at me. I swerved into the left hand lane, and kept speeding. Somehow, I ended up in the driver's seat, and was currently speeding down the road, towards the hospital. Sonya had gone into labor after breakfast (well, in the middle of my breakfast, after hers) and we all had to go.

"It's on the right up here." He said, his hand already on the door handle to help out the pregnant Sonya.

"Now you want me on the right side." I mumbled, expertly fishtailing into the emergency room driveway. As soon as the car stopped, Dimitri flew out and grabbed a wheel chair. I helped a cringing Sonya out of the back of the car, and she gripped my arm enough to make me cringe. I sat her in the wheel chair, and Dimitri pushed her into the ER.

Soon, we were all in the waiting room, except Olena and Sonya, waiting to know anything. Abe's goones were all wandering the ground, making sure no one got in the hospital, but my stomach still churned, thinking about the possibilities of an attack.

My stomach growled again, pleading for me to fill it. I walked over to Abe and stuck my hand out. "As my father you have a duty to give me money whenever I ask. Give. Now. I am asking." He chuckled and handed my some cash, and I made my way through the halls, and into the elevator. The cafeteria was in the basement, and I had to keep stopping for more people to go in and out of the elevator.

"Level?" I asked the newest arrival.

"Same as you." They said.

My heart stopped. I turned toward the person, but I was too late. Kurtis had already killed the two other passengers, and was draining the second dry when I turned. My hand went to the stake in my jacket, but stopped. That was going to be of no use. I was screwed.

He dropped the body, and came towards me. He leaned over my frozen form and pulled the STOP button. The elevator halted on its way down, and the lights dimmed.

"I have realized that you," Kurtis backed up so we were a few feet from each other. "Are the reason I cannot get to what I want." He leaned on the wall across from me. "So, I have come to the conclusion that you must die." Before I could protest, Kurtis came at me, rage and excitement smeared on his face.

I fought him off for as long as I could. I punched, I kicked, but it was no use. I was tiring quickly, and Kurtis was getting angrier by the second.

Catching me off guard, he caught my arm and swung me into the side of the elevator. I slid down the wall and slumped to the ground, my body aching. Breathing hurt now, and I knew something was wrong. He came over to me again, this time grabbing my throat. He lifted me up, and squeezed. I scratched at his hands, my eyes becoming bigger as my oxygen got lower. But he just smiled at my pain and held on tighter.

My hands dropped, and I gave up. He chuckled as my vision was covered in black spots, and I registered being dropped back on the floor.

He must have thought I was dead, because he turned the elevator back on and left at the next stop. The elevator moved again, and when the doors opened, somebody screamed. My eyes opened, but I immediately shut them again. I groaned out in pain as I felt someone take my pulse.

"This one's alive!" Someone yelled, and I wanted to tell them to be quiet and to let me sleep. "Stay with me. You're going to make it. You're in a hospital. You're going to be fine…" I drifted off.

Dimitri's POV

I was extraordinarily happy. I had been here for the birth of Paul, but I had been too young to really appreciate what was happening. When Zoya was born however, I had been assigned to Ivan, and only days later, the happy occasion was marred by the murder of my charge. I flinched internally at that, but then was overwhelmed with joy again as I thought of Sonya. I would be able to hold this baby in my arms today. I was just happy.

"Belikov family?" A nurse walked out, a grim look on her face.

Chills ran through my body, immediately worried that something had happened to Sonya or the baby.

"Yes?" Karolina said, standing up with the sleeping Zoya in her arms. The nurse made her way to us through the crowded waiting room. "Is something wrong with Sonya?"

The nurse looked confused for a moment but then a light bulb seemed to go off. "Oh, um, no. Your sister is fine. As is the baby." She paused, contemplating what to say next. "Is there someone in this family named Dimitri Belikov?" She asked. I immediately stood up, coming towards her. "You're Dimitri?"

I nodded. "Yes."

"Come with me please." She said, turning away and hurrying out of the waiting room. When we got into the hallway, she turned towards me. "A girl, she was seriously injured in one of the elevators." My face paled. Rose. "We asked her name, but she only said 'Dimitri Belikov.' We looked for you, and found your sister."

"Where is she?" I asked.

"She is in the intensive care unit being treated for internal bleeding and a punctured lung." The nurse said. "Her arm is fractured, and some damage was found in her neck."

"Is she awake?"

The nurse shook her head. "We had to operate immediately. She was put under."

"Let me.. let me go get her parents." I said, walking away, back into the waiting room. Strigoi attacks and mass murders I could handle. But my Roza being hurt right here? While I was just sitting doing nothing? I was in pieces. I cleared my throat. "Abe, Janine, can I speak to you?" They both looked up, their brows furrowed. They came over to me with concerned looks.

"Belikov, what's wrong?" Abe asked.

"It's Rose…"

Janine immediately went into guardian mode.

"Where is she? What's happened?" She said, assessing the situation.

I gulped. "She was attacked in the elevator. She is in surgery right now." Abe and Janine both pushed their way into the hallway and forced the nurse to take all of us up to where Rose was. She took us into an empty room, and went to check with the doctor.

"She will be here in a moment. She is just out of surgery." Abe sank into the chair, and Janine and I stood against the wall, waiting for Rose.


	35. Chapter 33: Bond Trouble

**Yah yah yah I know... Nessy... this story is really starting to get boring... I know. Trust me. I am just as angry with it as you are. But I swear it will get better! I just need to get out of this ditch that I am in and write some awesomeness! :) Oh, and PLEASE I BEG YOU got and read Dpower and I's story Tomorrow Is Another Day. It's really really good and deserves more than 17 reviews! Please!**

Chapter 33: Bond Trouble

Dimitri's POV

As my mind cleared, I could think of only one thing. Well, one person. Lissa. She could heal Rose.

"I will be back." I said to Abe and Janine, who had been quiet for the past five minutes. The nodded, and I sprinted out of the room and down the hallways to where the waiting room for the maternity ward was.

I shoved the doors open and everyone inside jumped.

"Dimka, What's wrong?" I ignored Karolina and searched the crowd of people. I immediately found Lissa. "Lissa!" I said, much too loudly.

Her head rose, and her eyebrows smashed together as she took in my face. She got up and came to me.

"You have to heal Rose," I said, pulling her thought the halls.

"What happened? What do you mean I have to heal Rose? Dimitri slow down!" Lissa cried out falling behind.

"She was attacked and isn't in the best of conditions. They had to operate." I said, rounding a corner. Lissa gasped and pushed her legs to go faster.

When we arrived at the room, Janine was outside with a nurse answering questions. She nodded at me when she saw I had brought Lissa, a grim look on her face. We walked into the room, and Abe was leaning over Rose placing a kiss on her forehead. His eyes brightened when he saw Lissa and he immediately moved out of the way. She stood and surveyed Rose for a moment. Her arm was casted, her neck was bandaged. She had heavy bruising on her face and other arm, and her lip was swollen. Her hands were torn up from where my strong Roza put up one hell of a fight. Lissa ran to her, then rested her hands on her casted arm.

Her eyes shut, but only snapped back open a second later. She bit her lip, then closed her eyes again, only tighter this time. When her eyes opened again, they were tired, and she swayed on her feet. "Dimitri, something's wrong. My magic, it's working but only just. You have to go get Adrian. Something's wrong."

I nodded, and Abe caught Lissa as she fell.

I sprinted back the hallway I knew know, grabbing only Adrian this time. He shrugged to Sarah, and tried to keep up with me.

"Rose?" He asked, panting.

"Yes." I said, as we made it to her room. Abe was keeping an eye on Lissa, who was now sitting in the chair, still passed out, and Janine was hunched over on the floor against the wall. Her head rose when I came in, and Adrian pushed forward. He got to work, healing the rib that was broken, and her throat. He put his hands down, signaling he was done.

I put the tired Adrian into one of the other chairs in the room, and he nodded grateful. I walked back over to Rose her face still bruised a little, and grabbed her hand.

"She should wake up soon," Adrian said tiredly.

"Thank you. I know what you are risking." I said, smiling at him.

He smiled back. "You know, I still love her, but not like you do. She is my friend, and the person I turn to for help. If she needs me I'll be there, but as nothing more as a friend."

I nodded, and looked back to Rose. Adrian lifted himself out of the chair he lounged in, and waddled out to door, leaning on to the wall for support.

"Please wake up, Roza." I said, leaning down and kissing her cheek.

Abe rubbed his face. "Please wake up Rosemarie."

Janine lifted herself off the floor, shuffled to the bed, and collapsed on her daughters' legs. " Please Rose, please, I love you so much, I am so sorry…" She started to cry. I backed away towards the wall, and stood next to Abe, who much like me, was staring at Janine in awe. "I am sorry for being such a horrible mom! I should have visited more! I had months of vacation time, and I never was there for you! I wasn't there for anything!" She sobbed into Rose's legs, grasping the blankets for dear life.

"M…mom?" My head snapped up to Rose, whose eyes were barely open and staring down at her crying mother. Janine made a small choking noise and moved up Rose's body to grab onto her torso. Rose, even in her drowsed state looked absolutely flabbergasted.

"What-" Rose took a shaky breath. "What brought this on?"

Janine took a deep breath, tears still falling. "I never was this close to you when you almost died. It's pretty scary."

Rose laughed, but started to cough. Janine quickly got off of her, and I rushed to lift her up. She stopped coughing, and held onto my wrist.

"Comrade..." She wheezed, "I love you so much. Let's kill this son of a bitch."

I smiled. "I love you too. And I think that that idea sounds perfect."

She rested back down onto the bed. "Old…" She coughed. "Abe… Hell. Dad?" Abe immediately was at her side, and I moved over to let him grab her hand.

"Yes, Kizim?" he asked, his voice frantic. "What do you need? I love you, did you know that?"

"I do, and no matter what, I love you." She looked towards Janine at the end of the bed. "And you. I love you both very much. I am glad that I have parents, no matter how late they are." She smiled.

"I hate to interrupt this lovely reunion, but I think I am going to puke." Lissa said from the chair. She hunched over, and I quickly grabbed a puke bucket and pushed it under her head.

Rose laughed/wheezed and Lissa puked her guts up. Abe and Janine both flitted around trying to help, but really only ran around.

"Liss? You okay?" Rose said, trying to get up to get to her. Janine tried to push her back down but rose batted her away. "I'm fine. She healed me."

"Actually Rose, she didn't. Adrian did." I said, setting the puke container in the bathroom.

Nessy's POV

"What do you think is going on?" I asked Viktoria, the Belikov sitting closest to me.

She shrugged. "No clue, but I need some sleep."

I laughed.

"I hope Adrian's alright, and Dimitri… they both ran outta here pretty fast…" Viktoria nodded.

She sighed and stood up. "Well, I am going to find out. That's the nurse that asked for Dimka." She said, pointing to the nurse that had sat down behind the counter.

"I'll go too." I said, quickly following her.

"Excuse me?" Viktoria asked the nurse. The woman looked up at us. "We were just wondering what happened? My brother, Dimitri Belikov ran out of here with you a little while ago, and we were wondering if something was wrong?"

"Oh I'm sorry." She said, standing up and coming around the counter. "I didn't know there was more of you. Your sister and her child is fine, but another person -perhaps your other sister- was admitted a little while ago. She was in critical condition."

"My sister is sitting right over there." Viktoria said, pointing to Karolina.

The nurse- Isadora by her name tag- frowned. "Well, she must've been someone you know." I looked back to our company.

"Wait- where's Rose?" I said, realizing her parents were gone.

Viktoria gasped. "Did this girl have long hair- brown eyes not like mine and was pretty short?"

Isadora nodded. "Oh my god!" I gasped, "Take us to her!"

Adrian came out of the double doors and I sprinted towards his tired figure. I grabbed him, noticing him fighting to keep standing, and rested him in a chair. "Where's Rose? Is she okay?"

He nodded, leaning back and closing his eyes. "I healed her as much as I could. She'll be out by tomorrow if she gets her way." I let out a breath of air.

"What happened?"

He shrugged, falling asleep. I left him alone, and Karolina sat next to him and told me to go. I thanked her and rushed to where Viktoria and Isadora were waiting. We ran through the double doors, and through the hallways. We got to a room, the door was open, and I pushed my way inside. Rose smiled up and Viktoria and I, and yawned.

"Was up buddies?" She said, slurring her speech a little. My eyebrows pushed together.

"Dimitri? What the hell is wrong with her?" Viktoria asked, walking over to Rose and grabbing her hand.

He chuckled and pushed Rose's hair out of her face. "She was complaining about the pain in her ribs so they gave her something for it." He laughed as she closed her eyes and passed out, mouth open. "Something apparently very strong."

"But she's okay right?" I asked, just happy to see her snoring with rest we all knew she really needed.

Abe nodded. "She's fine. Adrian healed her as much as he could."

Lissa came out of the bathroom as I asked my next question. "Why wasn't Lissa able to do it?"

Rose snapped up, making the rest of us jump. "My guess," She said, her eyes roaming rather than meeting anyone else's, "Is that when we," She pointed slowly to herself, Lissa than I, "Things got all fucked up."

I shrugged. "Not a bad idea."

**Review on this crappiness if you want to!**


End file.
